Casualidades Fugaces
by Luchy Rct
Summary: TODOSHUMANOS. El se casaba, ella también, pero por varias razones ninguno de los dos esta donde debe, ninguno de los dos se casara, al menos por el momento... ¿Que pasara cuando las casualidades los junte? FINITTE
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN**

_**Prefacio**_

_Una lágrima de sangre y otra que se seco_

Sinceramente ¿Quién creía en los cuentos de hadas? Bien no me contesten, yo les contare mi historia. Se que es de no creer y no los culpare si no lo hacen, pero me niego a no dar luz a esta historia. Suena absurdo lo se, pero he tenido estos manuscritos por años y creo que a llegado la hora de darlos a conocer. No es que me quede poco tiempo ni nada por el estilo, _se que tenemos toda la eternidad_…

Suena como si esta historia fuese viejísima, pero se sorprenderían de lo reciente que pude llegar a ser. Ahora es gracioso, aunque en aquel momento no lo fue. Aunque estoy mas que segura de nací en el siglo XX mi familia nunca ma ha dado las libertades que había en el siglo. Si podía usar pantalones y ver TV, no es que mis padres fueran tan locos, de acuerdo si lo eran, estaba obligada a casarme…

… si se lo que están pensando ¿Qué diablos dice? Cuando cumplí mis 17 años mis padres me comprometieron, y hasta el momento no me había opuesto mucho a esa idea, de hecho hasta pensé que me agradaba. Él había sido mi mejor amigo, creía en eses entonces que estaba enamorada de él por lo que no me importaba en absoluto ese compromiso. Jacob también me quería se me había declarado antes de que nuestros padres arreglasen el compromiso…

…. Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado, nuestras peleas eran constantes, el amor desaparecía, y él… ya no era el mismo.

No voy a negar que sufrí un montón en ese tiempo, pero lo agradezco. A penas dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños numero 18 llego el maldito momento, en donde yo estaba ya con mi blanco vestido de novia de un modelo clásico y antiguo, como del XIX, solo faltaban unos minutos para que las puertas enormes de madera de la Iglesia se abrieran y me dieran paso al infierno…

Ahora les digo, lean la historia pues no contare más por el momento. Deben esperar para saber lo que sucedió cuando estas se abrieron, cuando mi mundo cambio, cuando una lágrima de sangre cayó de mi ojo izquierdo y otra se secó…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien gente nice, aquí les dejo el prefacio de mi nueva historia. Se que estoy loca ¡¿Cómo voy a empezar otra historia si tengo ya 3 mas…?! Jejeje, si estoy loca, pero la idea me llego como por arte de magia y sino la cuelgo ahora que estoy con todas las luces (es una forma de decir porque estoy muerta de sueño **XD**) se que se perderá la idea y no quiero que eso pase!

En resumen creo que se entiende bastante de lo que va, el prefacio cuenta algo i el sumary también **:D **

Bueno que mas decir? Nada, espero que les guste y dejen un reviw si quieren hacerme feliz (:

Mañana no les podré colgar el 1º chap x varias razones, la 1º todavía le faltan correcciones, la 2º mañana tengo que estudiar (aunque no lo puedan creer por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo haré **:P**) , 3º tengo gym, y 4º tengo hockey, por lo que estaré llegando a mi casa a eso de las 9.30 de la noche y sinceramente no me va a dar para ponerme a escribir **XD**, así que se les prometo que el jueves sin falta subo el primer chap.

Espero que les gustes!!

REVIWS!!

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…


	2. Chapter 2: Dos dodas, dos personas

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo uno: Dos bodas, dos situaciones, dos personas…**

_**Bella POV**_

Esta sentada frente al espejo de la pequeña habitación blanca que se hallaba arriba de la Iglesia. Me observaba con detenimiento, mi cabello castaño recogido de una manera extraña que dejaba caer varios mechones sobre mi rostro pálido, el velo estaba dado vuelta para no tapar mi rostro, aún. Mis espesas pestañas estaban un poco mas largas de lo normar haciendo resaltar a mis obres chocolates. Baje la viste y mire con angustia el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto, con un calido bordado y de un tradicional blanco.

Una lágrima cayo de mi ojo, sabía que iba a arrepentirme toda la vida por esto, sabía que no quería casarme, no ahora y no con él. No quería casarme con Jacob, no quería desperdiciar mi juventud, pero sobre todo no quería atarme a alguien a quien no amaba.

Sentí un golpecito en la puerta y me apresure a quitar las lágrimas con la mayor rapidez que se podía para no correr el maquillaje. Al no contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de mis invitadas, no… no era una dama de honor, tampoco una amiga, no era de mi familia… Era _una amiga de mi prometido_ que me odiaba. Si así simplemente me odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no me importaba en ese momento ser cortes, o ocultarle mi desagrado hacía ella.

No se inmuto ante mi desprecio y cerro la puerta para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban atrás mío, de forma que le estaba dando la espalda pero podía divisarla perfectamente por el reflejo del espejo. Su semblante se veía marcado por el dolor, supuse que yo me sentiría igual si _el amor de mi vida_ se casara hoy.

Se corrió el cabello de la cara con gesto nervioso, y desvió su mirada del espejo hacía la pared. Esas actitudes no eran propias de ella, por lo general me taladraba con la mirada y comenzábamos una batalla verbal, la cual debía admitir siempre salía vencida.

-Debo decirte algo antes de que cometas un error- murmuro de forma rápida lo que provoco que tuviera que agudizar mi oído-. Se que es tarde y que debí habértelo dicho cuando la relación comenzó- fruncí el ceño ante la incomprensión y me gire para ver como cubría su cara con sus manos y sollozaba débilmente- ¡Pero no puede!- chillo hipando- ¡Me gustaba ver como creías que Jacob te pertenecía cuando no era así! ¡Me encantaba saber que no te quería!

Unas punzadas se clavaron en mi corazón como si de un balde se agua fría se tratase. Me quede en shock unos instantes tratando de comprender sus palabras. No es que no hubiesen sido muy claras… bien de acuerdo no había entendido ni la mitad. Espere a que continuara pero el silencio llego y no soporte la incomodidad de este.

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme lo que sucede Leah?- mi voz sonó quebrada y me odie por ello. La susodicha levanto la mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire.

-Se que vas a odiarme- susurro.

-No entiendo tu preocupación- solté sin intención de animarla en lo mas mínimo-. Ya te odio.

Su semblante no cambio ante mis palabras, lo anterior dicho era mas que evidente.

-Hace casi un año que… - se detuvo y volvió a desviar su mirada de la mía-. ¡Jacob te engaña!- Contuve el aire de repente-. Jacob hace un año que esta saliendo conmigo, hace un año que te ha puesto el cuerno, desde hace un año que se acuesta conmigo… Todos lo saben, no nos hemos escondido nuestra relación es pública.

-¿Billie?- musite con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Mis padres?

-Todos- se limito a contestar.

Las lágrimas fluyeron en un minuto y comencé a hiperventilar ¿Qué? ¿¡Estaba bromeando verdad!?

-¿Bella?- pregunto levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a mí, al parecer preocupada.

-¡Vete!- chille-. ¡Vete _ya_!

Leah no dudo ni un segundo y salio disparada de la habitación. Me sumí en una agonía devastadora… ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Estaba a 5 minutos de pertenecerle a un hombre invesil y embustero ¡y no tenía escapatoria!

-¡Cariño es hora!- escuche a mi madre llamarme escaleras abajo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme "cariño"? ¡No tenía vergüenza! Había dejado que su propia hija fuese una burla, que me humillaran públicamente a mi costa…

Tome varias bocanadas de aire y trate de arreglarme para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

En minutos me encontraba allí, parada frente a la enorme puerta de madera, del brazo de Charlie Swan, enfrente Rebecca una de las hermanas de Jacob, y sabía que del otro lado se encontraba allí mi _prometido_, y mis damas de honor.

La música comenzó a cubrir el ambiente y me sentí más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-No este nerviosa, cielo- musito Charlie cerca de mi oído-. Es tu día- no quise mirarlo pues si lo hacía me saldarían un montón de barbaridades, y no era el momento adecuado para un escenita.

Me quede inmóvil. Antes de que abrieran las puertas, Rebecca me dedico una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al instante cuando la fulmine con la mirada.

Camino lentamente mientras Charlie y yo la seguíamos con paso pesado, no quite la mirada de la figurilla de la virgen que se encontraba al final de la Iglesia. Los ojos se me estaban nublando por las lágrimas que gritaban por salir, me sentía realmente herida, pero más que nada humillada.

Una vez me encontré a su lado, el sacerdote se coloco en su lugar para dar comienzo a la maldita ceremonia. Jacob tomo mi mano y de un movimiento nada sutil la solté haciendo que el sacerdote parara de hablar para mirarnos con sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes.

-¡No voy a casarme!- grite alejándome unos pasos de él como si quemara. Jacob me hecho una mirada con sorna.

-¡Claro que lo harás!- grito Renée que se encontraba de pie junto a Charlie-. ¡Te has comprometido, no es hora de caprichos niña!

-¡Oh lo siento!- dije con sarcasmo lo que provoco que a Renée le explotara la vena del cuello-. ¡No es momento para caprichos, pero si para ser humillada!- chille encolerizada.

En ese momento no me importaba que todo el mundo al que conocía me estuviese mirando como si fuese loca, de hecho era mejor esto que reírse de mí por que tenía el cuerno bien puesto hacía un año; ahora que había explotado nadie me callaría.

-¡Te estas humillando sola!- grito Charlie, sacándole la palabra de la boca a mi madre.

-¿Estas seguro?- baje los escalones para estar más lejos del altar-. O que, ¿Vas a decirme que no se rieron de mi porque Jacob me estaba poniendo el cuerno? Eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, mientras pudiesen sacarme de enzima…

-Señorita le recuerdo que…- me interrumpió el sacerdote.

-¡Se en donde estamos!- lo fulmine con la mirada por haberse entrometido-. ¡Es preferible que lo diga ahora y salvarles los pecados a los demás que vivir con ese peso!

El sacerdote no hablo más y cerro la Biblia con lentitud.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto mi madre. Mis ojos se salieron de orbitas, ¡lo estaba admitiendo!

-¡Lo admites!- mis lágrimas cayeron libremente por mi rostro y tragué un gemido de dolor-. Me ridiculizaste, te reíste de mi, me humillaste ¡Y no te importo en lo mas mínimo! ¿Y te haces llamar mi madre?

-No le hables…

-¡Tu tampoco estas en condiciones de decir nada!- le corte a Charlie que estaba sujetando a mi madre que sollozaba suavemente.

-Bella debes…

-¿Qué Jacob?- lo mire con irá contenida-. ¿Casarme contigo y seguir siendo la burla de tus amigos y mi familia? ¿O acaso pretendes que deje que te acuestes con todo el mundo a mi costa?

-No, no entiendes, ella… no es…

-¡Por Dios, Jacob! ¡Ahórratelo!

Sin más que decir me di la vuelta para salir de allí a toda velocidad tratando de no tropezar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi dramática salida, unas manos enormes y tibias me sujetaron. Inhalé y exhale unas tres veces, calme mis sollozos y sin previo aviso me di la vuelta y le atine una cachetada a Jacob con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Por inercia me soltó y llevo su mano a la mejilla que la tenía colorada.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¡Si te vas no vivirás mas con nosotros!- me amenazo Reneé, bastante cerca de nosotros. La mire y le dedique una frívola y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no tendrás que seguir manteniéndome, voy a cumplir tu deseo y no necesariamente necesito casarme para cumplirlo…- Mis _padres_ me miraron con incomprensión- ¡No necesitan echarme porque desde este momento deje de ser su hija, porque desde ahora no tendrán ni una sola noticia de mi! ¡Para ustedes estoy muerta!

Ahora sí, salí corriendo de la Iglesia dejando paso libre a la agonía. A toda velocidad corrí por las lluviosas calles de Forks sin un rumbo fijo. Corrí por horas, era conciente de que todas las personas que pasaban cerca me miraban con sorpresa, era conciente de que mi vestido era un desastre, que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, que mi cabello era un almiar. Deje caer el velo y los zapatos.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me hallaba en mi antiguo _hogar_. No lo pensé mucho, saque la llave que se encontraba escondida debajo del alero para emergencias y entre sin dejar de correr hasta llegar a mi objetivo: mi recamara. Saque un par de valijas y tire la ropa sin preocuparme por nada, tome él dinero que había horrado toda mi vida, otras cosas de valor y sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas salí de aquella casa sin mirar atrás.

Nuevamente me encontraba corriendo, a menor velocidad por culpa de las 2 valijas y la mochila que cargaba. No sentí el dolor que sentían mis pies por cada ramita, piedra o lo que fuere que pisaran, no me importaba que mis pulmones pidieran mas oxigeno del que les estaba dando, yo seguía huyendo.

En un tiempo me encontraba a las afueras de forks, en el bosque, donde ya era de esperarse, resbale con un charlo y caía a la húmeda tierra. No me importo levantarme, me oville cerca de un árbol y comencé a lamentarme, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, deje libres a mis lágrimas.

_**Edward POV**_

Allí estaba yo en el altar, como un idiota. Era obvio que ella ya no vendría, que me había dejado plantado. Mi hermana Alice junto a mi madre me miraban preocupadas, mi prima Rose, estaba hecha una furia mientras mi hermano, su novio trataba de calmarla. Mi padre me miraba con compasión, mi primo Jasper estaba totalmente desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes.

No deje que nadie se me acercara, sin mediar palabra con nadie me deshice de la corbata, de los anillos y salí de la Iglesia. Escuche murmullos tras de mi, exclamaciones pero todo estaba ya tan lejano…

Segui mi camino hasta el bosque donde sabía que nadie me encontraría. Quería estar solo soltar mi frustración, gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la odiaba, quería con toda mi alma odiar a Tanya. Aminore el paso cuando me adentre en este, estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando un sollozo no muy lejano llago a mis oídos.

No supe, el porque, ni cuando, solo supe que estaba corriendo en su dirección, como si estuviese siendo jalado por una fuerza mayor; pero esta fuerza desapareció cuando me pare en seco sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Allí se encontraba una joven, empapada por la lluvia, embarrada y con un vestido de novia rasgado y sucio. Estaba ovillada llorando al parecer sin remedio alguno, balbuceando incoherencias; su cabello húmedo tapaba su rostro. Mire alrededor y me sorprendí aún mas cuando dispersas a su alrededor se encontraban dos valijas y una mochila, una de las valijas estaba un poco abierta dejando ver como unas cuantas prendas se mojaban y mancaban por el contacto con la tierra.

Despacio me fui acercando a ella, y cuando me encontré lo suficientemente cerca me deje caer a su lado. Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, en un impulso de desesperación por consolarla. Al parecer mi caída la hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, pues me dio mas la espalda y intento calmarse, cosa que no logro en absoluto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- amague en tocarla, pero después decidí que no sería correcto. No sabía quien era, ella era una completa desconocida y podría pensar que ante mi tacto tenía malas intensiones.

-¡Deja-me-me s-s-ola!- hipo.

-No voy a hacerlo- dije clamadamente.

-¿Tu también vienes a burlarte de mi?- la pregunta me dejo descolocado. ¿Por qué debía yo burlarme de ella?

-No- trate de que mi voz sonara segura, no porque pensara burlarme de ella sino porque aún no podía caer en la idea de que no me encontraba en mi boda, ni con _mi novia_, sino que me hallaba en el medio del bosque empapado y con una _novia que no era la mía_.-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- repetí la pregunta, no iba a darme por vencido tan rápido.

-D-ej-jam-e-e- volvio a hipar.

Entonces un relámpago la hizo saltar de su lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba colgada de mi cuello. Cuando se tranquilizo, la sentí temblar mas de lo que ya estaba, se separo un poco de mi y mi corazón se achico al ver el semblante de esta desconocida. Estaba marcado por el descocuelo y la agonía. Sus ojos chocolates se encontraban navegando en un mar de lágrimas, sus finas facciones estaban agarrotadas, el maquillaje que alguna vez remarco su cara ahora estaba disperso por esta manchándola, aún en ese estado se podía apreciar su belleza.

-Al parecer necesitas consuelo- dije dulcemente.

No dijo nada y volvió a esconder su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro. No entendía porque estaba consolando a una chica cuando yo también necesitaba consuelo, pero no me importaba. Un deseo enorme tenía para que aquella muchacha dejara de llorar, se veía tan dulce, indefensa, tan frágil…

No se si fuero horas, minutos o segundos cuando comenzó a calmarse. Con una lentitud exagerada se soltó de mí y se dejo caer en el barro apoyando su espalda en un árbol. La imite colocándome a su lado. Me quite el saco cuando la vi que se fregaba los pequeños brazos por el frío, era tonta mi idea, mi saco no le serviría de mucho ya que estaba igual de mojado que ella, pero quería hacerlo. La cubrí con este ante su sorprendida mirada.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- pregunto en un murmullo. Entre el ruido del viento, la lluvia y sus sollozos me costo poder entenderle con claridad.

-¿No harías lo mismo por mí?- le desvié, no tenía idea de que podía contestarle. Mi respuesta pareció convencerla porque se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?- sus ojos chocolates voltearon a verme con un brillo que antes no tenía, mi corazón palpito con fuerza… esa chica era un misterio.

_**Bella POV**_

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, sino fuera porque el cielo estaba oscureciendo, y el crepúsculo nos daba a entender que se acababa el día… un día que deseaba con todo a que llegará al final.

El hombre que tenía a mi lado era fascinante. Después de todo este tiempo hablando comparamos las distintas situaciones, los distintos escenarios. ¿Cómo había podido el destino juntarnos en el momento oportuno? Al parecer debía empezar a creer en las casualidades…

… Él me había escuchado y consolado, mientras que también estaba sufriendo. ¡Qué idiota la mujer que lo había dejado plantado en el altar! ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un hombre como el que tenía al lado? ¡Era de no creerse!

No sólo se veía lo dulce que era, sino la bondad que llevaba dentro, el amor que tenía para dar, su caballerosidad… pero había más. Su belleza era sorprendente. Sus muecas al tratar de ocultar su agonía, sus sonrisas amables que le daban a su rostro pálido un toque angelical. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado al viento resaltaba sus hermosos ojos dorados. Su cuerpo era fornido y su altura era agradable… Simplemente no concebía que alguien pudiese haberlo planto en el altar, esto era de película. Esas películas en que el protagonista es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O pero no tiene lo que merece, y por esas cosas de la vida se encuentra con aun muchacha que no tiene nada para ofrecerle como las demás e igual este se queda con ella. Esto era algo parecido, pero no era una película de drama, por desgracia era la vida real y yo era la chica menos agraciada del mundo consolada por el mismo ángel esculpido por las diosas para su satisfacción, por lo que yo pagaría las consecuencias por estar robándoselo unos minutos, aunque solo iba a ser eso, yo no tenía suerte como la de las películas para que él se enamorase de mi y toda esa cháchara.

Me acurruque mas en su saco y sin pensar mucho en mi próximo movimiento incline mi cabeza de forma que quedo recostada en su hombro. Me sentí tonta cuando lo note tensarse, pero se relajo rápidamente y paso un brazo por mis hombros frotando para darme calor. Había sido un día muy largo, estaba exhausta, llena de preocupaciones, dolida y muerta de frío.

-Estas cansada- no había sido una pregunta- y no tienes a donde ir…- dijo en un susurro que se fue apagando como si estuviese pensando en voz baja.

-No es verdaderamente así- dije nuevamente soltando un bostezo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-En unas semanas empiezo la Universidad, al menos ya tengo un semestre asegurado- le explique.

-¿Ibas a empezar la Universidad después de que te casaste? ¿Te lo permitían?

-Verdaderamente, no- mi voz se quebró al pensar en mi "familia"- ellos no están enterados. A escondidas participe en un sorteo de becas, y gane una media- dije con un deje de orgullo- pague la otra mitad con mis ahorros, y pensaba decírselo a mis padres y a Ja… a él el mismo día que me iba, así ya no podían detenerme…

-Buen plan- apoyo-. Aun así este tiempo a donde iras a parar- sonaba tan preocupado por mi que mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de mi pecho.

-Me quedo suficiente dinero como para alquilarme una habitación- no me gustaba mucho pensar en que clase de habitación podría adquirir con la cantidad de dinero que llevaba enzima-. Buscare un trabajo de medio turno para poder mantenerlo cuando empiece la Universidad y pagarme las cosas que necesite.

-Tu plan es absurdo- sentencio con voz dura.

-No le encuentro un lado absurdo, es la única alternativa que tengo.

-Quizás si…

-No voy a volver a casa de Reneé y Charlie- me apresure a decirle antes de que pudiera oírlo.

-No iba a decir eso- solté un suspiro- mi familia tiene dinero suficiente como…

-¡Oh no, no, no!- me levante como si me hubiese quemado y lo mire ¿Estaba loco a caso?

-¿Qué sucede?- me miro preocupado por mi reacción- A mi familia no le molestaría prestarte dinero para ayudarte, además creo que a mi hermana le fascinaras…

-¡No!- me arrodille frente a él ¡Estaba loco!- Apenas me conoces, te lo agradezco, pero es suficiente con lo que has hecho ya. De hecho dudo que pueda pagarte esto de algún modo, no puedo permitir que me ayudes con mis problemas económicos, me las arreglare SOLA- enfatice la última palabra para dejárselo claro ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? Apenas me conocía y me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, no se ponía a pensar siquiera en las consecuencias… El me estaba ofreciendo algo como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, ¡y recién me conocía!

-Veo que no puedo convencerte, así que no te presionare- le sonreí y me puse de pie para empezar a recoger mis cosas- ¿Qué haces?- me quede dura en mi lugar ante su tono y lo mire, sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

-¿No es obvio?- continué con mi trabajo- Es tarde, deben de estar preocupados por ti, además tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-dudo que estén preocupados, mi hermana seguro ya les aseguro que estoy bien- se rió de algún chiste privado- Es verdad, es tarde- se puso serio de vuelta, con un elegante movimiento se puso de pie y se acerco a mi- Te llevare a algún hotel.

Sabía que no había discusión posible, por lo que deje que me ayudase a cargar las cosas. Pedimos un taxi y nos detuvimos en un hotel que el conocía. Cada vez me sorprendía más, cada tema que conversábamos, sus ganas infinitas de ayudarme…

-Este es mi nuecero de teléfono- me dio un papel doblado- llámame cuando necesites algo, o solo quieras verme- me sonrió- yo ya se donde ubicarte…Aunque- dijo pensativo- no se tu nombre…

Me reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Bella, por el momento- le dije. No quería usar mi apellido y mi nombre lo odiaba, el no necesitaba mas que eso.

-Nos veremos pronto, Bella.

Así se había despedido, abrí el papel y aprecie su perfecta caligrafía.

_Llámame cuando desees, te estaré esperando… 4369-2217. Por cierto soy Edward Cullen._

Edward Cullen…

Empezaba a pensar que no haberme casado había sido lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda! **Jejeje si lo se me tarde en actualizar, ¡lo siento!, pero es qe estado muy liada, además de qe estaba atrasada con** JUEGO CON FUEGO **e iban a matarme sino actualizaba…Bueno como veran el chap es largo, 9 hojas de Word!! **Oh yeah!** Es largo para confesar la tardanza…

Necesito su ayudita, yo pensaba hacer toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Bella, pero me vi obligada a poner un pedacito del punto de vista de Edwrad para explicar porque el no se caso… El punto es que ahora no se si hacer desde los dos puntos de vista o solo de Bella, asiqe ayudenme!! ****

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mushio el chap y dejan **REVIWS! **Mushias grax a miintrindade, Belen Cullen, DiliCullen, harryyhermione16, y ivtacroia osnaleg **:D**

ivtacroia osnaleg: ¡Hey no me tardo TAANNTOOO en actualizar! **:P**, jejeje espero qe te haya gustado **:P**

Nos leemos en el proximo chap. **XD**

Toquen **GO!** y dejen un **REVIWS** asi me han muy **FELIZ (L)**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

**Luchyrct**


	3. Chapter 3: Ten Red Roses

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo dos: Ten Red Roses.**_

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde mi desafortunada boda, en donde perdí más que a un estúpido marido, perdí mi _familia_…

Estaba viviendo en el hotel en el que Edward me había llevado. Había estado toda la semana vacilando, pero hasta el momento no lo había llamado. Todos los días Edward dejaba en la recepción del hotel una carta con una rosa. Siempre eran de un rojo intenso, llamativo, apasionada. En la tarjeta siempre decía lo mismo _"Nos volveremos a ver, a penas pueda iré a verte, solo espera la señal de la roza"_ Mi corazón se derretía al leer eso. Por alguna razón numeraba las flores. La última que había recibido había sido la numero 9.

Estaba como loca. Había conseguido un trabajo momentáneo en el hospital de Seattle como instrumentadora. No era algo que me gustase en absoluto, de hecho odiaba los hospitales. Pase gran parte de mi vida dentro de ellos, y tenía que conseguirme un trabajo allí. Pero no estaba en condiciones de dar quejas, necesitaba el dinero con desesperación, solo faltaba una semana para empezar la universidad y tenía muchos gastos.

Estaba caminando por una de las calles de Seattle. Había salido ya del hospital, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar al hotel y desplomarme en mi cama con alguno de mis zarrapastrosos libros.

Pensaba en que diablos iba a cenar con solo 10 dólares cuando alguien me topo del brazo. Salte y pegue un grito horrorizada.

-Shh, tranquila- ¡No! Si no me confundía esa voz era…- ¿Bella?

Con nervios, voltee lentamente para encontrarme con esos abrasadores ojos esmeraldas. Tenía una sonrisa torcida que dulcificaba aún más su perfecto rostro.

-Me asustaste- suspire todavía sin hallar el camino hacía mi voz.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y quito sus manos de mis hombros. Sin romper el contacto visual se coloco a mí lado y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección en la que iba.

-No era mi intención asustarte- me sonrió- He estado esperando tu llamado…

-Lo siento- dije apenada fijando la vista en el suelo- He estado muy liada.

-Lo imagine.

-¿Qué hacía por aquí?- no pude ocultar la felicidad que me provocaba que me hubiese encontrado.

-Iba de camino a…- se detuvo pensativo. Lo mire con reproche sabiendo que me ocultaba algo, pero el rápidamente me sonrió deslumbrándome haciendo que no me importase lo que iba a decir- Estaba de paseo.

-Ah- no fui capaz de responder nada más coherente.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo?- cambio fugazmente de tema- ¿Haz vuelto a hablar con tu familia?- pregunto con cuidado.

Me tense a su lado, detenido el paso. No. No había sabido nada de ellos, no me había llamado siquiera una vez al móvil, no se había preocupado en buscarme… ellos al parecer estaban esperando quitarme del camino, por las buenas o por las malas.

Edward se detuvo frente a mí, podía ver sus zapatillas beige a la perfección. Una lágrima se escapo de mi ojo sin poder evitarlo. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, me dolía lo que me había hecho, pero más aún me dolía saber que no me tenían en cuenta.

Antes de que la lágrima llegase a mi boca, su mano la corrió con un suave roce. Mi espalda se sacudió ante una descarga por el gesto, gesto simple pero dulce.

Sus dedos no dejaron de acariciar mi cara, se deslizaron desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, y desde ellos hasta mi barbilla. Con dos dedos la levanto con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo con calidez. Sus ojos me miraban con el perdón escrito, no quería que el se sintiera mal por mis problemas. Era extraño como una persona que había conocido en la situación mas penosa de mi vida se convirtiera tan rápido en el centro de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- Negué varias veces con la cabeza, el aún no me había soltado. Nuestras miradas todavía se chocaban.

-No hiciste nada mal- intente animarle- yo no debí reaccionar así, es que el tema aún me aturde, todavía me duele- me sincere. Me dio una sonrisa de ánimo y me soltó.

-Te entiendo.

Volvimos a iniciar la caminata hacía el hotel ¿Por qué estábamos yendo para allá? Ahora que lo volvía a ver, no quería perderlo de mi vista, quería al menos disfrutar un poco de la compañía de un ángel. Creo que después de todo lo que había pasado, merecía un buen momento, por más pequeño que fuese.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?- pregunte luego de un tenso silencio, él se veía metido en sus pensamientos, los cual corte con la pregunta- ¿La has vuelto a ver?- pregunte con cautela.

-No- sonrió, no parecía herido- No he sabido nada de ella, excepto que se fue con su amante- me contaba como quien no quiere la cosa- Mi familia siempre me había dicho que no era una buena idea, que éramos jóvenes y que no estábamos listos. Tenían razón- su voz era tan casual que parecía como si estuviese contando la historia de algún conocido no la de él- Es extraño. Ella había sido la que insistido en casarse, pero me hizo un favor al dejarme en el altar. No voy a negar que al _principio_ me dolió. Pero después de conocerte, me dio cuenta de que fue más el coraje que sentí por haber sido plantado en el altar que lo que verdaderamente sentía. No la amaba, eso lo se ahora y creo que siempre lo supe.- concluyo volviéndome a mirar con esa sonrisa hermosa.

No podía creer lo que me decía, simplemente no le encontraba sentido. Es decir algo tenía que haber sentido por ella como para haber aceptado el compromiso, pero lo decía con tanta simpleza como si contara algo que sucede a diario, que me hacía sentir… rara. No encontraba otra palabra para llamar a la forma en la que me sentía. Yo no estaba viviendo como debía desde ese maldito día y él lo había superado como si nada. Estaba de acuerdo con las diferencias de las situaciones, Edward no había perdido a su familia, había sido humillado es verdad pero no tanto como yo, a él por lo menos le habían evitado el peor error de su vida y a mí querían meterme en él. Aún así me daba coraje que el pudiera tener mas fuerzas que yo para superarlo.

-¿Bella estas bien?- no me había dado cuenta de que Edward llevaba ya tiempo observándome, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en mi agonía que no había prestado atención a nada de lo demás.

Levante la vista y me choque con la interrogativa mirada de Edward. La desvié rápidamente ya que me turbaba y mire el paisaje. Pegue un respingo cuando me di cuanta de que nos hallábamos frente a mi hotel. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado en la luna? o ¿Acaso antes estábamos muy cerca y no me había percatado de ello? La verdad eso no me importaba, el punto es que estaba allí con un preocupado Edward.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar- dije pestañando varias veces tratando de ubicarme en el tiempo.

-Me di cuenta- me regalo un leve sonrisa, pero se borro rápido- ¿Fue algo que dije?

Me apresure a negar con la cabeza.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- intente calmarle, pero no funciono por lo que me vi en la obligación de contarle todo- Lo que sucede es que me puse a comparar las dos situaciones, y me dio coraje lo bien que lo superaste- mi voz se fue quebrando de apoco, y los ojos de Edward comenzaron a dulcificarse- yo todavía no pude…

-Oh, Bella- musito y me abrazo de forma acogedora. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno?

Me acurruque en su pecho y deje escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Había soportado el dolor sola todo este tiempo, no había tenido el valor de pedir ayuda a nadie, y como salvador aparece Edward.

-Esto es extraño- murmure cuando me clame un poco. Edward me soltó para poder verme a la cara, se veía confundido- ¿No me digas que no lo piensas?

Edward negó.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me ayudas, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida- solté un risita- Apenas nos vimos dos veces…

-A mi me encantaría que nuestro conteo no quedara así- fruncí el ceño al no entenderle- Me encantaría que siguiéramos viéndonos.

-Solo me queda una semana aquí- le indique- Me voy a la Universidad.

-Me lo has dicho, pero eso no puede impedir que nos veamos. Además yo también empiezo la Universidad.

-Enserio- realmente me sorprendía, no sabía el porque- ¿A cuál iras?

Edward soltó una gran carcajada.

-No creo que sea apropiado seguir hablando en la calle, ven te invito a cenar. ¿Quieres?- me observo con ojos de ternero degollado, ¿Cómo negarse?

-Tengo trabajo y…

-¿Por favor?- sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.- Conozco un lugar cerca, seguro que te gustara.

Asentí y volvimos a caminar. No me importaba el dolor de mis piernas del cansancio, es mas si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte tampoco mi importaría demasiado, quería conocerlo mas. Edward era todo un misterio, y eso de él me volvía loca.

Solo fueron 4 cuadras. Llegamos a un restauran de pastas. Edward muy amablemente me sostuvo la puerta para que pasase. Él había acertado, él lugar era de mi agrado. Era acogedor e intimo, pero informal. Me gustaba.

Un mesero se acerco a nosotros y nos hizo tomar asiento en una meza para dos junto a la ventana. Pedimos dos cervezas y se retiro.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con ilusión.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- asentí.

-¿A que Universidad iras?- cambio de tema.

-A la de California-el mesero llego con las cervezas y una panera. Nos dio a ambos un menú y se marcho.

-¿Qué estudiaras?- parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-Filosofía y Letras- le explique mientras tomaba un pancito y lo cortaba para llevármelo a la boca.

Se quedo estático por un momento, y luego su sonrisa torcida volvió a iluminar su rostro.

-Entonces no nos dejaremos de ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte intrigada por su tono.

-Solo digamos que nos encontraremos de _casualidad_…

-Sabes que no te entiendo nada…

-Lo se- sonrió divertido.

Nuevamente el camarero nos interrumpió, tomo nuestros pedidos, retiro los menús y se fue.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar?- tenía unas ganas enormes de saber que profesión le gustaría a Edward, seguro su respuesta me sorprendería.

-Medicina- sonrió- Es una carrera muy común, pero es lo que me apasiona.

-Nunca me gusto eso- me sincere- Yo no podría ver a una persona morir y seguir con mi vida…

-No pretendo verla morir, sino salvarla de ese abismo.

-A veces no quieren ser salvadas- me voz sonó oscura- o no hay oportunidad…

-No puedo negarte eso. Pero aún así me gusta eso de ayudar a los demás…

No dije nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. Edward al parecer mal interpreto mi silencio ya que tomo mi mano, la que estaba sobre la meza, y la acomodo entre sus dos manos.

-¿A qué le temes Bella Swan?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, no esperaba que pudiera leer a través de mí como si estuviese viendo a través de un espejo.

Esa era una pregunta que nadie me había hecho, y que en otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado responder. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que alguien se fijase en mi y me escuchara, y ahora que encontraba a ese alguien no sabía que responder.

Mis miedos anteriores no se comparaban con los de ahora. Había cosas que no cambiaban, seguía temiéndoles a las arañas, a la muerte en todos sus sentidos… Eso era lo que estaba sufriendo ahora, la muerte de mi vida. Ese era mi miedo, miedo a caer en la realidad, a dejar morir todo lo que había creído por años.

En un momento muy oportuno, el camarero dejo nuestros platos de comida, lo cual obligo a Edward a soltar mis manos. En ese momento mi mano se sintió desprotegida, desnuda… Me había gustado que él la sostuviera, y ahora debía acostumbrarme a la soledad, otra vez.

---

El timbre sonó logrando que cayera de la cama. Maldije a quien fuese que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. ¡No había respeto! ¡Quería dormir! Bostece y trate de desperezarme, le eche una mirada al reloj de la meza y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Eran las 11.30 de la mañana! En una hora tenía que ir a trabajar ¡Diablos!

El timbre volvió a sonar, y salte poniéndome de pie.

-¡Ya va!- grite mientras corría de un lado para otro en busca de la ropa. No podía creer que en una habitación tan pequeña pudiera haber tanto desastre. Recogí un Jean ajustado de una azul oscuro, y una camiseta de franela blanca. Trate de acomodar mi cabello de la forma mas presentable, y al mismo tiempo me cepillaba los dientes.

Otra vez el timbre sonó, me estaba costando la paciencia la persona que se encontrara fuera.

-¡QUE YA VA!- grite histérica.

Me eché una última mirada al espejo, no me queje de cómo estaba, bueno no es que estaba muy bien, pero por haberlo todo hecho en un tiempo record había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Me acerque a la puerta mientras saltaba en un pie poniéndome las zapatillas.

Abrí la puerta de mala gana, pero mi humor cambio al ver la escena que se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

-Bueno día Bella Durmiente- la aterciopelada voz de Edward me dejo sin habla.

Estaba vestido muy parecido a mí, con unos Jean sueltos oscuros, y una remera de manga corta blanca. Su cabello, al igual que las otras veces que lo había visto, lo llevaba despeinado, al viento. Una radiante sonrisa decoraba su cara, y en sus manos llevaba una roza igual a las que había recibido los días anteriores.

-H…Hola- musite sin aliento.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no había encontrado que mi boca emitiera sonido alguno. Me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar, en ese momento no me había importado ni el desorden, ni el poco lujo de mi habitación, ni siquiera que un ángel como él estuviera allí, lo único que mi cabeza procesaba era la cuenta de las rozas que había recibido por parte de Edward…

… diez rozas rojas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holis, gente linda! **Se que me tarde, otra vez ¬¬, pero es que estoy muy liada con el colegio, la semana que viene hay una exposición y estoy como loca con los trabajos y diseñando la revista del colegio que debemos sacar ¬¬, sin contar que no me estaba yendo muy bien que digamos en la escuela ¡Y es el último trimestre! Pero en fin, aquí estoy. Además el nuevo diseño de la página me vuelve loca **:s**, para la cuenta me gustaba mushio mas el diseño anterior, pero bueno ¿Que se le va a hacer?

No es muy lindo Edward**(?** ¡Yo quiero una, now! ¿Les gusto el cap? A mi me ha dejado satisfecha, al menos por haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Se que muchos están esperando la actualización de "**JUEGO CON FUEGO"** pero les pediré por favor que tengan paciencia, ya que llevo nada escrito… la verdad recién llevo un párrafo y medio. Ahora me pondré a seguirlo pero no hago milagros **:S** por lo que tardare si quiero presentar algo como se debe. Calculo que para la semana próxima esta, pero no prometo nada.

**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS XD **

Nos leemos en el proximo chap. **XD**

Toquen **GO!** y dejen un **REVIWS** así me han muy **FELIZ (L)**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

**Luchyrct**


	4. Chapter 4: No entiendo la vida

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo tres: No entiendo la vida**_

-Así que…- le incite a que comenzara a hablar después de que lleváramos 10 minutos a reloj sentados en la desordenada cama del hotel, uno al lado del otro con la vista fija en la nada.

-En realidad, mi sorpresa se ha ido a la basura- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Se suponía que hoy, tendrías que verme por segunda vez en tu vida, pero ya sabes… Ayer fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos, aunque fue un una casualidad fugaz.

-No te entiendo- admití- ¿Cómo que casualidad fugaz? Y, ¿Por qué debíamos vernos hoy por segunda vez?

-Toma, Bella.

Me gire para mirarlo y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos esmeraldas que ya me estaban mirando. Una sonrisa acompañaba el brillo de sus ojos y en sus manos tenía una rosa. La décima rosa roja.

En ese momento recordé sus cartas, sus nueve cartas. _"Nos volveremos a ver, a penas pueda iré a verte" _con sus respectivas numeraciones.

Me quede embobada mirándola como si fuese el objeto más precioso. Sus espinas verdes y cortantes me atraían de una forma misteriosa, sos perfectos pétalos acariciaban mis manos como si fuese el mismo Edward el que lo estuviese haciendo.

-Sigo sin entenderte- confesé sin correr la vista de la rosa.

-Se que mañana te marchas- murmuro con voz nostálgica- No tengo idea si nos volveremos a ver, aunque estoy mas que seguro que así será… Aún así, quería que me recordaras. Las 10 rosas representan la espera, quería darte una sorpresa, pero ayer nos encontramos de casualidad- soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir a mi lado?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio otro rato, el maquinando una buena respuesta y yo lamentando mi esponteanidad. De cualquier forma de verdad quería saber esa respuesta. Todo era salido de un mal cuento de hadas. Mi familia se había burlado de mi lo que ocasiono que conociera a un príncipe, que estaba lejos en que se fijase en mi, aunque aún así el se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa, y en mis manos una rosa que significaba… algo.

-Me agradas, de verdad- dijo con simpleza, como si su respuesta fuese algo que se daba por sentado. Algo, obvio.

-Es gracioso- musite mas para mí que para él, pero me oyó.

-¿El qué?

-Que te agrade.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- estaba realmente confundido- Eres muy bonita, simpática, y al igual que yo necesitamos compañía.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí como el color subía a mi rostro. Su respuesta no era algo que esperaba, y al parecer mi corazón tampoco ya que empezó a latir de forma vergonzosa. Estaba más que segura que en este momento Edward lo estaba escuchando.

Él ya me estaba mirando, cuando muy a mi pesar y soportando la vergüenza de mi sonrojo, lo mire. Era tan fácil perderse en sus ojos esmeralda que en esos momentos me olvidaba de que existiera algo más hermoso en el mundo. Como también me olvidaba de que mantenerle la mirada era realmente algo difícil y que me delataba en absoluto.

-Así que…- en el instante en el que hablo corrí la vista fugazmente hacia la pared y nuevamente el calor y el color se apoderaba de mí.

Escuche la melódica risa de Edward y sentí como se ponía de pie. Lo mire desde mi lugar, abajo, sin entender.

-¿Vamos? ¿O con el día hermoso que es nos quedaremos encerrados aquí?- me tendió su mano y no pude evitar sonreír y tomarla gustosa.

Sinceramente… no entiendo la vida.

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba caminando hacía el hotel en donde se encontraba Bella. Sinceramente no se que diablos estaba haciendo, jamás había sido un hombre que se arrodillara ante una chica por mas bella que fuera, me costaba mucho que alguna me llamara la atención, y cuando lo hacían aún así jamás hacía lo que estaba haciendo con Bella.

Desde ese día en el que la había conocido, un día que debía ser triste para mí lo guardaba bastante bien. No puedo negar que me sentí impotente y dolido en el momento en que Tanya me dejo plantado en el altar, pero no puedo negar que se lo agradezco con todo mí ser. Éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos y no la amaba en lo mas mínimo.

Desde el día en que me había encontrado con Isabella, con esa Isabella triste, destrozada es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Es una expresión un poco incorrecta, pero no tengo otra forma de describirlo.

_La primera vez que la escuche llorar…_

_La primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates…_

_La primera vez que oí su voz…_

_La primera vez que la vi sonreír…_

_La primera vez que acaricie su blanquesinea y suave piel…_

_La primera vez que olí su cabello…_

_La primera vez que sentí que por una mujer sentía mi corazón saltar de mi caja toráxico… _

Desde la primera vez no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo me exigían desesperadamente volverla a ver, todo quería de ella. Mis sentidos se relajaban cuando pensaba en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su hermosa sonrisa…

Cuando quise darme cuenta había llegado ya al hotel en donde estaba Bella. Mi idea había sido buena, solo se encontraba a 10 cuadras de mi casa, por lo cual la veía más de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando nos "encontramos" había echado mi plan a la basura. Mi idea desde que le había mandado las rozas era darle una sorpresa, y verla el último día antes de que se fuera. Pero mi corazón y mi mente no concordaban, y al parecer el que manejaba mi cuerpo era mi corazón. Esa tarde mi cuerpo se había movido por fuerza propia, y cuando recobre su control ya estaba frente a Bella.

Salude al encargado del hotel, y subí como siempre hacía la habitación de Bella. En mis manos, como cada mañana sostenía la rosa, pero esta vez era diferente… era la décima rosa. Hoy no podía salir corriendo y ocultarme detrás de las escaleras para ver como reaccionaba Bella ante mi regalo, hoy tenía que pararme frente a ella y mirar a sus hermosos ojos.

Como ya era costumbre, mi mano se movido contra mi voluntad y toco el timbre. Por lo general Bella tardaría unos 5 minutos en abrir la puerta, por lo que me recline en la pared a sabiendas de que tendría una larga espera.

Jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón estaba desesperado por abandonar mi cuerpo, y mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Cuando abriera la puerta que se suponía que debía decir: "¿Sorpresa?" _¡Vamos Edward, no es su cumpleaños!_ Tenía que pensar algo coherente y rápido, "Hola, Bella. Estaba aburrido y quise pasar a dejarte _otra_ rosa" _¡Idiota!_

Impaciente toque nuevamente el timbre, porque justo hoy debía demorarse más en abrir. ¡Dios le encantaba torturarme!

-¡Ya va!- escuche el grito histérico de Bella y luego un golpe sordo. No pude evitar soltar una risa al pensar en lo que debía de estar costando ponerse de pie, y del humor que debía soportar por no haber tenido mejor idea que despertarla.

Volví a tocar, pero esta vez no fue por impaciencia sino porque esto estaba resultando ser divertido.

-¡QUE YA VA!- volvió a gritar…

Esto resultaba ser divertido, mis nervios se habían apaciguado. La verdad, es que no entendía la vida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Holis, gente linda! **Se que me tarde, otra vez ¬¬, pero es que ¡Hoii fue mi ultimo examen! Y festejo actualizando, ya que oficialmente este es el primer año que **NO ME LLEVO NINGUNA MATERIA!** Se que es muy corto este chap, quizas demasiado corto, pero no he tenido tiempo, ya estoy muy retrazada… Es un introducción a lo qe va a pasar en el proximo chap, ya qe es el ultimo en el qe Bella sera libre, después la pobrecilla entrara a la universidad… y todo cambiara… CHAN CHAN…

Bueno qiero que sepan que ya colgue la otra historia, **"Breaking the habit"** que es sobre Jasper y Alice, la historia de crepúsculo pero con ellos se protagonistas… Alice aún humana y Jasper ya parte del clan de los Cullen.

Sin mas que decir me retiro, prometo que no me tardare tanto… ya que tengo tiempo libre hasta navidad e intentare subir lo mas qe pueda… **:)**

MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS!

Erica S!: qise entrar a la pagina qe me has dicho pero no la he encontrado... Me encantaria entrar i leer tu fic, por lo qe te pido si me puedes dejar bn la direccion de la page, o mandame un mail** XD**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: El Edén

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El Edén**_

_**Bella POV**_

Me sorprendí cuando me encontré siendo arrastrada por Edward. Por lo general si alguien me hubiese invitado a salir le habría negada, pero con Edward no fui capaz de responder, solo me deje llevar.

No podría definir como me sentí cuando Edward, después de haberme dejado arreglar, tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su auto. Un precioso Volvo plateado, nada menos para él. Se había sorprendido cuando me encontró tarareando la música clásica que inundaba el auto. Era algo que teníamos en común, nuestro gusto por la música. Me cometo rápidamente su afición por el piano, pero que no podía dedicarse a vivir de compositor… Aunque no me dio muchas explicaciones al respecto, cambio de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

Pegue un grito ahogado cuando el auto se estaciono en el medio de la nada, cuando la ruta terminaba. Lo mire con miedo, ¿Qué tenía planeado? ¿En qué me había metido? ¡Ahh!

-Tranquila no voy a raptarte- se burlo cuando se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad- Aunque ya sabes, no es muy mala idea…- Lo mire horrorizada, pero el solo soltó una carcajada y salto del auto.

Me quede mirando unos segundos la nada, hasta que volví a la realidad y me pelee un rato con el cinturón. Cuando lo pude desabrochar, voltee para bajar y vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando me encontré a Edward ya abriendo mi puerto y ayudándome a bajar como todo un caballero.

-¿A dónde vamos?- note que mi voz tembló un poco, pero no vi que Edward lo hubiese notado.

-Quiero mostrarte mi lugar especial…

-Ya sabes- me queje- no es que esa respuesta ayude mucho…

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte, Bella?- pregunto tomando mi mano- Se que no nos conocemos demasiado, pero podrías tener un poco de fe en mí. No voy a hacerte nada- juro- Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te marches.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, aun sin estar muy convencida.

La verdad es que no me había equivocado en estar nerviosa, el sendero por el que íbamos no era llano por lo que mas de una vez tropecé, lo bueno es que Edward se negaba a soltarme y en los momentos que había que saltar troncos o grandes charcos me levantaba en vilo como si no pesase 50 kg.

Fácilmente habíamos perdido la mañana caminando, en realidad el caminaba y yo trataba de seguirle el paso.

-Esto va a gustarte- dijo feliz.- Ya nos falta poco…

-¿Estas seguro que no estamos perdidos?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor- Hemos estado toda la mañana…

-Por lo general me toma unas pocas horas llegar, pero como estas tu nos hemos tomado un poco mas de tiempo- se burlo y yo preferí ignorarlo.- Mira- señalo algún punto delante de nosotros- ¿Ves los árboles de cerezos?

-¿Debería verlos?- pregunte frustrada al no ver nada.

-Cierto- se rió- A la alturas que estas tu nos tenemos que aproximar mas- soltó una carcajada limpia.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él no se dio por aludido.

-No soy tan enana- me queje. No era de mi agrado que se burlarán de mi edad.

-Bueno no eres mi hermana, pero tampoco mides un metro ochenta- siguió burlándose.

-Mi altura esta bien- replique.

-Yo no he dicho que no este mal.

-Has dicho…

-Que para tu altura es muy temprano ver lo que veo- me interrumpió- no que tu altura era mala.

-Me aturdes- me queje y él volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Si no fuera tan irresistiblemente guapo, ya le habría dado una colleja por reírse por cualquier comentario. Pero no me encontraba en condiciones de pensar con claridad como vengarme, ya que cada vez que lo escuchaba reír mi mente quedaba en blanco y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi cuerpo.

Estaba distraída cuando deje de ver. Toque con mis manos las de Edward que tapaban mis ojos y trate de quitármelas, sin éxito.

-¡Edward voy a tropezar!- me aterre.

-Tranquila, Bella- sonaba realmente divertido- No voy a dejar que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

-Claro- me mofe. Por mas guapo que fuese me estaba cansando de sus jueguitos.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos más, los cuales estaba segura de que si no fuese por Edward ya me hubiese ido de boca.

-Quédate aquí, y no espíes- me ordeno con voz amable.

No muy convencido saco la mano de mis ojos y la otra de mi cintura. Escuche como daba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de mí y me aterra al pensar que me estaba dejando.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos- se rió adivinando lo que pensaba hacer. Hice un mohín de fastidio y espere.

Sentí un par de ramas quebrándose y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Puedes abrirlos ya!

Sin dudarlo los abrí. Al principio lo único que pude ver fueron manchas ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y el sol no me ayudaba en mucho. Pestañee repetidas veces para poder visualizar bien. Deje de respirar cuando al fin vi con claridad el hermoso prado que se hallaba frente a mí. Con unos hermosos árboles de cerezos, con un césped verde vivo y con un lago de agua de cristal.

-Esto… Esto es hermoso- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. No se me ocurría nada mejor para describir el paisaje que se montaba frente a mis ojos. Era increíble que algo tan hermoso se encontrase en el mundo real.

La musical risa de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire y me encontré con que él ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Es un Edén.

-Lo sé- se acerco nuevamente a mi y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, para luego arrastrarme con él en dirección al lago.

Soltó mi mano y se dejo caer frente a él. Lo mire embobada unos segundos mientras se recostaba en el mullido césped y no puede negar que deseaba imitarlo. Con un movimiento torpe me senté a su lado y fije mi vista en el prado.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunte tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-A mi hermano mayor y a su esposa les gusta acampar- empezó con un tono de nostalgia- Antes de que saliera… Bueno hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. En una de las excursiones nos perdimos del valle en el que estábamos con mi hermana menos y terminamos aquí. Es gracioso, somos los únicos que sabemos de su existencia… Bueno ahora tu.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunte sin entender- ¿No se los has mostrado a tu ex novia?

-No- negó simplemente.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-¿No te gusta haberlo conocido?- se apoyo entre sus codos para poder levantarse un poco y mirarme desconcertado.

-Si, claro que me ha gustado. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo…

-No hay que entender. Solo te lo quise enseñar, no hay trucos sobre la manga.

Supe que no me diría mas por lo que decidí callarme y apreciar la paz que irradiaba el lugar. Hacía años que no me sentía tan libre y no quería perder la oportunidad.

Nose cuanto tiempo pasamos exactamente en silencio. Solo se que cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba recostada junto a Edward mirando al cielo.

_**Edward POV**_

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente espectacular?- pregunte sin pensar dos veces lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba seguro que habíamos pasado horas recostados juntos sobre el césped disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de la paz del prado. La pregunta de Bella me había desconcertado. Para ser sincero ni yo tenía ni la mas mínima idea del porque algo tan importante para mi se lo había mostrado sin rodeos. Era algo que no había pensado, simplemente quería que ella lo conociera y disfrutara de su belleza.

Últimamente, más bien desde el día que la había conocido, había dejado de pensar en mis actos, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos. Y ahora que lo estaba pensando sentía… miedo. Si miedo. ¿Qué pasa si estaba llevando las cosas muy rápido? Jamás me había comportado así con ninguna mujer, y temía su opinión.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la dulce voz de Bella.

-Es una sorpresa- el sonreí mirando sus embriagadores ojos chocolates.

-¿Otra mas? No es por nada pero tus sorpresas me aterran- no pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta.

-¿He hecho algo mal hasta ahora?- pregunte serio.

Me senté y ella me imito con un gracial movimiento. No sabía que era lo que exactamente tenía pero todo en ella me gustaba. Todo.

-No, para nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que nunca se con que vas a salir.

Me relaje ante esa respuesta y le regale una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Vamos?- no deje a que respondiera.

Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano sabiendo que necesitaría mi ayuda para poder levantarse. Dudo antes de tomarla y la apreté con fuerza para que entendiera que no quería que me la soltase. Y no lo hizo.

-Necesito que te subas a mi espalada- le explique cuando ya habíamos caminado bastante y nos encontrábamos frente a una pequeña montaña.

Me miro horrorizada y se alejo unos pasos de mí.

-No pensaras hacer lo que estoy pensando que vas a hacer ¿Verdad?- me resulto graciosa su oración. Se le notaban los nervios.

-Sólo tenemos que escalar la colina así puedo mostrarte lo que deseo- la cara de Bella se descompuso ante esas palabras.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!- exclamo- ¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?! ¡Estas loco!

-Vamos Bella, es sencillo. No es muy alto.

-¡No!

-Bella…

-¡Que no!- solté un suspiro.

Le deje pensar que había ganado y me di la vuelta fingiendo haberme rendido. Ella sin duda sonrió. ¡Que poco me conocía! Bueno la verdad era que si… pero en fin. Cuando ella se volvió para volver por donde habíamos llegado corrí tras ella y la alce. Un grito ahogado salio de sus labios ante el impacto y empezó a golpearme.

-¡BAJAME AHORA MISMO, EDWARD CULLEN!- comenzó a patalear.

No le di importancia y la sujete más fuerte. No puede evitar reírme ante la situación. Menos mal que nadie conocía de este lugar, porque de ser así nos encontrarían en una escena un poco extraña y no dudaba que yo sería inculpado por algo.

A duras penas escale la pequeña pendiente mientras Bella me pegaba o daba pequeños gritos cuando miraba para abajo.

Cuando llegue sentí que la falta de aire me pasaba factura. Baje a Bella que ya había dejado de golpearme. Al mirar su angelical rostro no pude evitar reírme, estaba roja como si de un tomate se tratase.

Me fulmino con la mirada y se giro cruzando sus pequeños brazos a la altura de su pecho, en un claro signo de fastidio.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- dije acercándome a ella con cuidado- Tienes que admitir que valió la pena haber subido.

Volteo su cara en un movimiento brusco. Mi corazón se achico. No me gusto la sensación que me invadió al ver que Bella de verdad estaba enfadada conmigo. Me acerque un poco más y me coloque frente a ella. Le tome el mentón con mi dedo índice e hice que me mirase a los ojos. De verdad estaba enfadada.

-No podía dejar que te perdieras de esto- le explique en un susurro- No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerro en el mismo instante en el que me hice a un lado y deje que apreciara el paisaje que se podía ver desde la altura en la que estábamos.

Miro maravillada y sonreí al verla de esa forma. Parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. La abrase por la cintura y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Parecíamos una pareja, cuanto deseaba que no fuera solo una apariencia.

-Esto es, es decir…- solté un risita al verla tan maravillada, incapaz de crear un frase coherente- Es…

-Es un Edén- le ayude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Holis, gente linda! **Bueno aquí con otro chap… ¿Qe les parecio? Me gusta Edward :p, parece mas enganchado qe eia…

Espero qe pasen por** "Breaking the Habit" **que pobrecita historia no se lee mushio** :'( …**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑOS NUEVO! **No es por nada pero no estoy segura de poder actualizar antes de navidad i dsp me voi de vacas… asiqe por si acaso ya se los deseo **:D**

MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS REVIWS!

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

6


	6. Chapter 6: Por el momento

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Por el momento**_

Tres meses después.

_**Bella POV**_

Me levante por e ruido estridente de mi reloj de bola. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que había empezado la Universidad y seguía sin acostumbrarme a levantarme a las 7 de la mañana.

Creí que ser independiente seria una tarea fácil, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba disfrutando. Tenía clases 4 veces a la semana, de de ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde. Luego tenía dos trabajos. Había conservado el del hospital como instrumentadota, pero lo había cambiado para el turno de la noche, cinco días a la semana. Por la tarde era ayudante en una escuela primaria que se encontraba a unos 15 minutos del departamento de la Universidad. Sinceramente ya no tenía tiempo para nada.

Mi vida se había convertido en algo rutinario, era siempre lo mismo. Levantarme, asistir a clases, correr al trabajo, usar el tiempo libre para estudiar, y volver a salir corriendo al trabajo. Mis ahorros ya no existían, los había gastado casi todos en libros y en el alquiler del hotel en el que viví después de la boda.

La boda. Pensándolo bien, esta vida era mucho mejor de la que tenía antes. Ahora era libre, yo elegía que hacer con mi vida. Aunque era prisionera del tiempo.

Salí de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Como siempre estaba con el tiempo justo. Me cambie, con unos vaqueros ajustados claros, y una caseta amarilla de mangas largas. Trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero al parecer este tenía vida propia. Por lo que me rendí y lo sujete en una coleta alta.

Guarde mis libros de literatura en mi bolso, junto al guardapolvo blanco del hospital y la carpeta de la escuela primaria.

Delinee mis ojos con un lápiz negro tratando de esa forma poder tapar las ojeras. Levante mis pestañas y coloque un poco de base en mis mejillas.

Así eran todas mis mañanas, corriendo por la habitación en busca de mi sweater negro y mis zapatillas All Stars.

Solté un suspiro cuando los encontré. Me puse las zapatillas mirando fijamente el reloj de mi masita de noche. Eran las 7:30. seguramente a estas horas mi compañera de piso seguiría dormida, por lo que salí con sumo cuidado de mi habitación. Tome las llaves que se encontraban arriba de la mesada de la cocina, y me fui.

Mi compañera de cuarto, era sin duda una persona agradable. Loca, pero agradable. Los fines de semana solía pasarlos con ella, cuando se quedaba en el departamento, y con otras dos chicas que había conocido durante mis clases.

Ella era mi loca y excéntrica compañera de habitación. Era sin duda una muchacha muy inteligente, pero inquieta. Era muy guapa, aunque con un aspecto de duendecillo malévolo. Era adicta a las compras y estaba de novia. Siempre estaba feliz, lo cual era agradable ya que era genial para mí.

Estaba estudiando comercio, por lo cual no compartíamos ninguna clase. Según ella, esa carrera le serviría para promocionar sus marcas de ropas.

Alice Cullen.

Su nombre me hacia recordar a Edward. Pero dudaba que fueran hermanos o familiares, ya que no se parecían en nada. Ni físicamente, ni mentalmente.

Edward… Sólo había hablado con él dos veces después de aquel maravilloso día. Se que me había llamado a mi móvil mas veces de las que hablamos, pero nunca pude atenderlo.

No sabia el porque, pero lo extrañaba. Lo había conocido poco, y era extraño, pero algo en él me hacías sentir segura, y sin duda especial.

Llegue al StarBucks que se encontraba en el campus y me puse en la fila para coger mi café. Mire a los alrededores, hasta que la encontré. Se encontraba en la misma mesa de siempre agitando una mano para que la viera. Le devolví el gesto y mire al frente.

Kelsey, era una chica que había conocido en mi clase de español. Estaba estudiando lo mismo que yo, por lo que compartía los días con ella. Era de Alemania, y estaba estudiando aquí gracias a una beca que se había ganado. Era sensacional, tranquila y pacifica. Siempre tenias las palabras correctas para los problemas. Aunque con ella solo pasaba tiempo en las clases, ya que al igual que yo estaba sola en el mundo y tenia que trabajar para poder pagar algunos gastos.

No estoy muy segura de lo que entendí de su historia, pero creo que su madre había muerto cuando ella era una bebe, y su padre era militar, por lo que se había criado sola. Realmente la admiraba.

No era como yo, que estaba huyendo, aunque ella no sabia eso. Nadie sabía la verdad de mi pasado. Aquí sólo era Bella Swan, una chica huérfana que venía del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Eso es todo. Nada más.

-Hola, Bella- salí de mi cabeza y mire al frente.

Ya estaba en el mostrador y Mike, uno de los camareros me sonreía como era costumbre. No era un chico malo, pero eran sin duda un pesado. No sabía captar las indirectas. No se daba por vencido, por mas que rechazase una y otra vez sus salidas seguía intentándolo.

-Hola, Mike. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte educadamente, tratando de no mostrar mi malestar.

-Ahora bien- me sonrió, con algo que el debía de considerar seductor- ¿Lo de siempre?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me dio la espalda y fue a pedir mi café late de todas las mañanas. Me recosté en el mostrador y busque en mi bolso la billetera para coger el dinero.

-Aquí tienes Bella- salte por la sorpresa. No se había tardado ni dos minutos.

Tome el café y saque el dinero para dárselo.

-No, no, Bella- se apresuro Mike- hoy te lo invito yo.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce- comente como quien no quiere la cosa.- pero no tienes que hacerlo, puedo pagar por mi desayuno.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo…

-Mike- le advertí, sabia que lo que venía.

-Se que trabajas Bella, pero mañana es sábado ¿No te gustaría ir al cine o a cenar?

-Lo siento, pero mañana también trabajo ¿Lo recuerdas? En el hospital, turno completo- Mike hizo una mueca, y me sentí mal por él- En otra ocasión.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo me aleje del mostrador para sentarme junto a mi amiga. Se estaba riendo, por lo que sabía que ya había visto lo de Mike.

-Así que ¿Qué excusa esta vez?- se carcajeo. Rodé los ojos y me senté.

-Hola a ti también- dije con un deje de sarcasmo en mi voz- No seas mala, solo le dije que trabajo.

-Pero si sabe todos tus horarios- se quejo-Y tú no trabajas los sábados…

Solté un suspiro. Saque unos apuntes y los apoye en la mesa. Tome un sorbo de mi café bajo la atenta mirada de Kelsey.

-Te comente la otra vez que necesitaba mas dinero- me defendí- La Dra. Crewler me consiguió un trabajo para todo el día de mañana.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-Si- dije sin darle importancia al asunto- la semana pasada, cuando la doctora me llamo en el almuerzo.

-¡Ah!

Sonreí cuando vi su mueca de confusión. En esto nosotras dos éramos iguales, podíamos tener un elefante delante de nosotros y no lo veríamos. Sin duda, éramos despistadas.

-¿Has visto como estaba a punto de saltarte enzima?- soltó de repente mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara. Rodé lo ojos y tome mis apuntes. Serían unos minutos realmente insoportables.

Solté un suspiro de frustración mientras escuchaba a Kelsey hablar sobre todo lo que Mike estaba haciendo en ese momento. Por lo general ella no era una chica que hablase demasiado, de hecho era bastante discreta. Pero cada mañana que Mike me invitaba a salir se descolocaba y no paraba de hablar hasta llegar a clase. Asentía cuando llegaba a 120 en mi mente, para que pareciera que le estaba prestando atención. Aunque estoy mas que segura que ella tenía bien claro que estaba haciendo oídos sordos. En esos momentos las moscas me parecían mucho más interesantes.

Eran estos días en los que deseaba esconderme en un bosque solo con una botella de agua y un libro… Ok, quería más que eso, pero lo que quería me asustaba. Estaba realmente aterrada por lo que sentía. Cada día que pasaba mi corazón dolía, y sabía perfectamente la razón de aquello. Según Alice, decía que era porque estaba lejos de mi familia, pero en realidad eso era lo que mas feliz me hacía., pero ella no sabía de la existencia de Edward y de todo su apoyo durante las semanas mas difíciles de mi vida. Y sin más preámbulos, él era la razón de mi dolor.

Edward Cullen.

El timbre sonó. Recoge mis cosas y salí corriendo con Kelsey detrás hacia la primera clase de Literatura.

_**Edward POV**_

Tres malditos meses. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la Universidad, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a Bella.

Cada día me frustraba más con ese tema. Siempre, sin importar que llamaba a Bella para probar suerte. Deseaba poder oír su voz nuevamente, ver como se sonrojaba, como parecía quedarse sin aire cuando hablábamos… Simplemente la extrañaba a ella, pero al parecer no era correspondido. Sólo habíamos hablado un par de veces después de que ella se fuera a quien sabe que Universidad y yo a la mía.

Mi cuñado cada día me recordaba que debía dejarla ir, que si quisiera verme ya me habría llamado o devuelto algún mensaje. Pero soy cabezota, y me alegro por ello. Quería que ella personalmente me dijera que no quería saber más de mí. Entonces, quizás recién en ese momento me alejaría de ella. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

Desde aquella tarde, en la que Tanya me salvo del peor error de mi vida dejándome conocer a un ángel lastimado del cielo, no había dejado de anhelar a Bella. De todas las formas que existían. Lucharía por ella, eso lo aseguraba, aunque estaba asustado. Nunca, jamás me había sentido así por alguien, y mucho menos por una chica que vi unos días.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward!- grito Mike mi compañero de habitación. En otras palabras un completo imbesil. -¡No dejaste agua caliente!- escuche como su voz se quebraba por el frío.

Me reí y gire la llave de agua fría y abrí la caliente. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que saliera pitando de la ducha, como cada mañana. El muy idiota se había tragado la historia de que acá había un límite de agua fría y caliente, lo cual era una mentira. Cada mañana le hacía lo mismo y el muy idiota no se daba cuenta. Es decir ¡Estamos en una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas del distrito y el se tragaba ese cuento viejo! Lo bueno, es que era mi medicina para quitarme el mal humor de la mañana.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Maldición, maldición!- no pude contener la risa y comencé a carcajearme.

Caí al suelo sosteniendo mi estomago, cuando vi correr a Mike por la habitación totalmente desnudo, gritando maldiciones. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuál era la gracia de ver una comedia cuando tenía un autentico payaso a mi lado?

Trate de controlarme, el estomago me estaba empezando a doler demasiado y me estaba quedando sin respiración.

Mire el reloj y sonreí con malicia. Aun no acababa con él.

-¡Mike! ¡Se te hace tarde para llegar al trabajo!- camine con mi taza de café en la mano hasta la sala principal y me deje caer en el sofá del centro frente a la TV.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡Estupida ducha! Tengo que llegar en hora para ver a…- deje de escucharlo y tome el mando de la TV.

Comencé a hacer zapping mientras ignoraba los gritos de Mike. La verdad es que debí de haber pensado que a esta hora de la mañana lo único coherente que había para ver era el noticiero, lo demás eran caricaturas. Lo medite un segundo. No me apetecía empezar la mañana con los problemas que había en el país por lo que opte por las caricaturas.

Sonreí como un niño de diez años cuando encontré mi dibujito animado favorito: ¡Los Padrinos Mágicos!

Una de las haditas flotantes, Cosmo, me hizo recordar a mi compañero. Sin duda ambos tenían un bailarín en la cabeza en vez de cerebro. Aunque pensándolo bien, Cosmo era más inteligente que Mike.

No le preste atención a Mike cuando salio corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo la propaganda corrí a la cocina en busca de unas galletas con chips de chocolates y volví al sillón justo a tiempo. Sin duda necesitaba madurar. ¡Y yo quería casarme! ¡Por Dios!

Timmy Turner, el protagonista, tenía una fotocopiadora mágica y estaba copiando un montón de juguetes. El capitulo la había visto más de diez veces y aún así no me aburría. Mi parte favorita era cuando tenía que pelear contra un juguete al que él le había dado vida y quería destruir la ciudad junto a Saltín, un cachorrito mecánico que saltaba. Justo cuando estaba en grandes problemas el hadita verde llega y lo salva, algo que es totalmente raro en esa serie ya que por lo general Cosmo y Timmy son los que destruyen todo, y Wanda, el hada rosa y la voz de la razón, tiene que arreglarlo todo.

Si se ponía a pesar era algo realmente estupido, pero me encantaba. Bufe cuando los créditos comenzaron a pasar. Apague la TV y me quede allí mirándola en blanco. Tome mi móvil y busque él número de Bella. Sonreí al ver la foto que tenía de ella en el móvil. Se la había sacado el último día que nos habíamos visto, cuando ella estaba distraída sonriendo mientras apreciaba el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella.

Era tan hermosa, mismo en la foto se podía apreciar el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad en su sonrisa. Era tan especial, sin duda única.

Presione el botón verde y deje que la llamase. Seguramente no me atendería como era costumbre, pero un así espere. Con suerte hoy sería diferente.

Ok, no era un día diferente. Salto la contestadota, y como era costumbre escuche su voz. "Hola. Este es el celular de Bella, en este momento no puede atenderte, sería bueno que no dejara un mensaje ya que no lo leeré, intente mas tarde."

Solté un suspiro, estaba harto de esto. No iba a darme por vencido, pero estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que contratara a un espía o algo así y la encontraran.

Tenía que ver a Alice hoy en la tarde y rogarle su ayuda o algo. Mi hermana era la única que podía ayudarme con esto.

Me levante y me cambie. Por suerte mi clase comenzaba a las 11:30 de la mañana, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra. Me había planteado un par de veces el seguir durmiendo, pero eso me impediría divertirme con Mike Newton.

Tome mis libros y salí del departamento. Con paso lento atravesé el campus, hoy no me apetecía llevar mi auto, necesitaba tomar aire. Además tenía que soportar dos horas de "Cirugía y estética", lo cual estaba seguro que no había una materia mas aburrida. Ok, la carrera de por si era una pesadez, pero no me había atrevido a decirle a mi padre que no iba a seguirla después de todo lo que había invertido en mi y las esperanzas que tenía. Aunque mi madre Esme, y Alice no ayudaban demasiado ellas insistían en que debía seguir lo que quería, pero no había podido enfrentarme a él. Abogacía sería la próxima carrera que estudiaría, si estaba vivo.

Llegue al aula, y como era de esperarse no había nadie allí. Me senté en el último banco y saque mi móvil. Esto sería largo…

Me quede mirando la foto de Bella por tiempo indefinido. Había escrito millones de mensajes de texto pero no había llegado a mandarle uno. No cabía duda que hablar era mucho mas fácil que un mensaje. Eso me parecía algo tan impersonal, ¿Es que qué se suponía que debía ponerle? 'hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?'. No lo creo.

En medio de mi lucha interna el celular comenzó a sonar con el tono que le había colocado al número de Bella. Nunca me había sentido también al escuchar la melodía de 'River flows in you' de Yiruma.

Cerré todo lo que estaba haciendo con el móvil y abrí el mensaje.

'Lamento que no pudimos hablar nuevamente.

Te hecho de menos.

B'

Sin duda, un mensaje no era impersonal. Al menos, por el momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holis!! **SORRY, PERDON, GOMENZASAI, LO SIENTO…** ¡No se como disculparme por la tardanza! Nunca había tardado dos meses en subir chap, pero es qe llegue hace poco de las vacaciones y me he puesto a subir en los otros fics ya qe estaban mas atrasados que este. Aun estoy de vacaciones, pero no teman en tres semanas regreso a clases :( (si es horrible, después de casi 4 meses de vacaciones vuelvo a sufrir) pero para ustedes es bueno porque me organizo mas por lo qe tardo menos. Aunque no esperen que actualice los fines de semana, (a no ser a la madrugada) xqe no estoy en casa…

Bueno ahora al chap, ¿Unieron las fichas del puzzle? Creo qe si, es sencillo o al menos eso pienso. ¿El reencuentro? Quien sabe…

**MUSHIAS GRAX X SUS RR,** los qe no están registrados y qieren una contestación a su rr la única forma es qe me dejen su msn o algo para a donde poder mandarles la respuesta, ya que no se si saben pero esta prohibido contestar los reviws en el chap.

Por favor pásense por mi fic **"BREAKING THE HABIT"**, les aseguro que es bueno, y quiero qe se lea un poqito mas. ¡Me harían muy feliz si se pasaran!

Espero qe les haya gustado, no leemos** :D, esta vez prometo no tardarme tantoooooooooooo.**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

7


	7. Chapter 7: No existe el Karma

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No existe el karma**_

_**Edward POV**_

El día por suerte ya estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba más ansioso por ello de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Necesitaba salir de clases para llamar a Bella, quería escuchar su voz- más bien necesitaba oírla.

Por más que ella me hubiese mandado un mensaje, yo no pude contestárselo. Todo lo que escribía me parecía demasiado serio, no expresaba exactamente lo que quería expresar. Quizás tendría que haberle avisado que la llamaría, en estos momentos debía de estar pensando que ya me había olvidado de ella. De acuerdo, eso era tonto. Es decir, solo bastaba que viera su móvil dos segundos para darse cuenta de todas mis llamadas perdidas. No la había olvidado, y esa era una pequeña prueba.

Estaba eufórico por escucharla redactar todo lo que le había pasado en estos tres meses que no nos vimos. Iba a decirme sin preámbulos en que Universidad estaba. No me importaba si eran en China o a dos cuadras de la mía, la iría a visitar. Quería que me contara como la estaba pasando, si volvió a hablar con su familia, que estaba estudiando, como eran sus compañeras y nuevas amigas, si había conocido a alguien…

…Esa idea era la que más me aterraba, temía perder a Bella – aunque técnicamente no podía perderla porque no era mía-. Si estaba sola sería más fácil lograr que entre nosotros pasara algo, o eso quería hacerme creer.

Era en estos momentos en los que deseaba que Tanya no me hubiese plantado en el altar, era algo extraño ya que se lo agradecía cada segundo de mi vida, pero cuando Bella y las inseguridades llegaban deseaba que estuviera a mí lado y me pegara una de esas cachetadas que te hacen volver a la realidad. Estoy seguro que si en estos momentos Alice, mi hermana, estuviese escuchando mis pensamientos estaría en plena planificación de mi entierro. Ella odiaba a Tanya, y me odiaría por la sarta de tonteses que estoy pensando. ¡Es que sólo Bella podría traerme tantas inseguridades! ¡Por Dios!

El tiembre sonó anunciando mi partida, y que ya era hora de llamar a Bella. Rezaba para que me atendiera. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Creo que jamás corrí tan rápido al salir de una clase, seguro que mis compañeros aún debían de estar en shock.

Me senté en el medio del campus. Ya estaba oscureciendo, odiaba pensar que había pasado todo un día encerrado en aulas estudiando.

Saque mi móvil y marque rápidamente el de Bella. Mis inseguridades llegaron en el preciso momento en que empecé a escuchar el TUMTUM de la línea.

Pero deje los pensamientos atrás cuando atendió.

-¡Bella!- grite con más emoción de la que quería mostrar.

Espere a que me respondiera, pero sólo oía su respiración y el ruido del fondo.

-¿Bella?

Espere un poco más, pero no hubo cambio. El temor se apodero de mi. ¿Por qué no me contestaba?

-Mis sospechas se aclararon.- temblé al oír esa voz. Demasiada cercana.

Me voltee lentamente, como si tuviese miedo a enfrentarme a lo que había atrás. Y la verdad es que estaba aterrado.

El tiempo se detuvo. No lo podría creer ¿Qué hacía _ella_ frente a mí con el móvil en su oído?

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba totalmente agotada. Estaba en el receso de la escuela. No se como iba a hacer para mantener este ritmo de vida. Casi no tenía tiempo para estudiar, y mucho menos libre. Me estaba matando.

En ese momento me encontraba, sola en el aula corrigiendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas de los niños de 2º grado, mientras que ellos y la profesora de turno estaban en el recreo.

Solté un suspiro. Ya no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida. Tome mi bolso y rebusque entre mis cosas. Necesitaba mi móvil. Estaba aburrida, muerta de hambre e histérica. Sabía que no iba a soportarlo más, necesitaba hablar con Edward, al menos sólo escuchar un 'hola' de su parte, pero lo necesitaba.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando no lo encontré. ¿Lo había perdido? ¿En donde? Pero si no lo había utilizado en todo el día. ¡Ay! ¡No podía sucederme esto justo ahora! ¡Ahora, que me había decidido a hablarle!

Salí del aula y me fui a la recepción de la escuela. Tal vez alguien lo había encontrado y me lo había guardado ¿Aún queda gente así no?

Marque con desesperación el número de mi móvil desde el teléfono de la escuela y espere, impaciente, a que me atendieran.

Al tercer tipido atendieron.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?- al reconocer la voz que estaba del otro lado del móvil sentí alivio.

-¡Alice!- grite.

-Creí que nunca te darías cuenta- se burlo de mí y la escuche reír. Me uní a ella, estaba viviendo en la luna.

-Lo siento, es que no lo había necesitado hasta el momento. No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo…

-Lo imagine, tranquila yo lo tengo. ¿Volverás temprano, hoy?

Masculle maldiciones al pensar en lo que iba a contestar. ¡Este día no se acabaría nunca!

-No, no lo creo. Salgo de la escuela a las 6 de la tarde, y de aquí me voy para el hospital. Tome un turno de dos horas.- le explique. Se notaba el cansancio en mi voz.

Alice refunfuño.

-Bella- me llamo la atención.- Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo esto, a largo plazo te saldrá al revés. No puedes hacer todo.

-Alice ya hablamos de esto.- le advertí, indicándole que no estaba con ganas de discutir sobre el tema.

-Lo sé, pero eres muy cabezota. Se que necesitas pagarte los estudios y comer, etcétera, etcétera, pero yo puedo ayudarte…

-¡Basta Alice! Sólo llame a mi móvil, ya se que tu lo tienes. Genial- me había enojado.- Yo puedo mantenerme sola, no necesito caridades.- Alice intento hablar pero la frene.- No me esperes a cenar, llegaré sobre las 11. Adiós, Alice.

Corte sin dejar que dijera algo más. Odiaba eso de Alice. Siempre se metía en mi vida, se que lo hace con buenas intenciones pero a veces se vuelve tedioso. Habíamos discutido millones de veces que no quería que sus padres pagaran mi educación. Yo sola me había metido en esto y debía resolverlo sola. Quizás todavía era difícil, pero me adaptaría y saldría adelante. Sola. Sin ayuda.

Escuche el tiembre de fondo indicando que debía volver a clases.

Corrí escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al aula de 2º grado. Por suerte aún no había llegado del recreo. Solté un suspiro, debía apresurarme. Encendí las luces, y borre los pizarrones. –odiaba llenarme de polvo de tizas.

Cuando estaba devolviendo los cuadernos a los bancos, la puerta se abrió asustándome. Me gire, y mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

Ahí, parado en la puerta, estaba Sebastian, un niño de 6 añitos. Adoraba a ese niño. Éramos muy parecidos, ambos estábamos solos en la vida. Él era el único niño becado de la escuela. Le habían hecho ese favor a pedido de un padre que lo había visto en la calle. Su madre era alcohólica, y trabajaba de noche en un club nocturno. Prácticamente no estaba con él, por lo que se había criado sólo, en la calle, sin amor. La madre no sabía quien era su padre, por lo que no tenía esperanzas.

Lo mire con dulzura. Sabía que algo había sucedido, estaba mirando el suelo. Seguro problema con sus compañeros, ellos no se hacían a la idea de lo complicada que era la vida de este niño. No es que los juzgue, no tienen porque saberlo a la edad que tienen, pero lo molestaban y se burlaban de él por el simple hecho de ser pobre y no tener familia.

Deje los cuadernos que me faltaban en un banco y me acerque a él. Lo tome en brazos antes de que me dijera nada. En estos momentos, Sebastian necesitaba compasión. Yo quería dársela.

Él se abrazo fuerte a mí y dejo que sus lágrimas mojasen el cuello de mi guardapolvo. Lo estreche mas fuerte contra mí. Mi corazón de rompía cada vez que este niño derramaba una lágrima.

-Tranquilo cariño.- trate de clamarlo.- Sólo queda una horita más y nos iremos- frote su espalda y el asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

-No quiero ir a casa.- mascullo. Eso lo sabía.

Me aterraba la idea de que fuera. Su madre siempre estaba borracha y con algún hombre desconocido. Había pasado más de una vez que Sebastian llegara a la escuela con algún golpe a causa de ello.

-Hoy vendrás conmigo.- le bese la frente y lo baje. Sebastian se abrazo a mi pierna. Lo mire con amor. Amaba a ese niño.- pasaremos por tu casa a recoger algo de ropa y pasaras la semana conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? Ya lo hable con tu madre.- le sonreí y al fin levanto su carita.

Las lágrimas ya no estaban y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, sus ojitos verdes brillando de felicidad. Despeine sus cabellos castaños y lo tome de su mano.

-¡Me había olvidado, Bells!- se río. Amaba cuando estaba de esa forma. Sebastian siempre me llamaba Bells y cuando se enfadaba por algo Bella. Era muy divertido verlo enfadado. Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su pequeño entrecejo haciendo un leve puchero. Era la cosita mas tierna y hermosa que había visto.

-Pero vas a tener que acompañarme al hospital- le advertí mientras lo acompañaba a su mesita. Escuchaba de afuera, como ya sus compañeritos estaban por ingresar al aula.

Se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Veré al Dr. Carlisle?!- se emociono.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Te esta esperando- aplaudió feliz.

Carlisle era el director general del hospital. Era muy amable conmigo, pero con Sebastian era mucho mejor. Parecía su abuelo. Por eso lo llevaba seguido, necesitaba esa atención.

Carlisle me estaba ayudando a adoptarlo. ¡Que locura! Apenas podía mantenerme a mi misma y quería hacerme cargo de un niño. Pero no pude resistirme. La madre prácticamente me lo había regalado, Alice y Kelsey me ayudaban con él, y con mis sueldos alcanzaba para darle una buena vida. No iba a tener todos los lujos, pero le aseguraba amor.

Sólo un mes más, y sería mío. Mi hijo. Mi familia. Mi todo.

A veces soñaba con que Edward estuviese a mi lado. Se que no tenía derecho, es decir ya no había hablado más con él. Pero lo quería. Lo extrañaba. Quería volver a pasar tiempo con él. Porque en ese corto período que estuvimos juntos, fui feliz, y sé que lo amo.

Pero era un amor imposible. No sabía nada de él, había pasado tiempo, y de seguro él ya estaba con alguien. Es decir ¿Quién se resistía a él? ¡Era perfecto! El sueño de toda chica.

De cualquier forma, por más que nos volviéramos a encontrar y el me correspondiera- cosa muy fantasiosa ya que no me encontraba a esa altura- no podía hacerlo cargar con mis problemas y ahora con un niño.

Aún así, sabiendo todo eso, seguía soñando con que formáramos una familia los tres.

-Hoy asustaremos a Alice- le susurre como si fuera un secreto. Sebastian abrió los ojos, y luego río.

Justo en ese momento entraron los demás alumnos junto a la profesora, y devuelta a dar clases.

--

-¿Bells- me llamo la vocecita de Sebastian.

Estábamos en el L de camino al hospital, él estaba sentado sobre mi regazo y miraba por la ventana con admiración. Siempre lo hacía. Todo le maravillaba, y era hermoso verlo de esa forma.

Ya habíamos pasado por su casa, toda una aventura como era costumbre. Su madre estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para reconocerme, dejar que su hijo tomara un bolso con la poca ropa que tenía y preguntarme cuando era oficial la adopción. Esa mujer me repugnaba. Pero solo debía soportarla hasta que pudiese hacerme cargo de Sebastian legalmente.

-¿Qué sucede, Sebas?- pregunte regalándole una sonrisa, y abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¿Crees en los ángeles, Bells?- mi mente instantáneamente viajo a Edward y luego a él. Definitivamente si creía en los ángeles.

Le sonreí.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tu no crees?- ante la última pregunte sus ojos cambiaron al horror.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Bella!- me reí ante su reto.- ¡Claro que creo en los angelitos!

-¿Entonces porqué me lo preguntaste, cariño?- me invadía la curiosidad. Sebas siempre salía con algo nuevo.

-Es que…- se ruborizo levemente y dejo de mirarme.- Yo me preguntaba… Bells, ¿Cómo es ser un angelito?

-No lo sé.- le acaricie el rostro.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes? Tú eres un angelito.

Lo mire fijamente, pero hablaba enserio. Mi corazón se disparo de amor al oír eso. Sebas me creí un ángel. No podía haber un niño más hermoso que él.

-Yo no soy un ángel, bebé. ¿Pero sabes qué?- le juguetee un poco.

Al principio estaba decepcionado por mi respuesta. Pero sonrío cuando me acerque a su oído para susurrarle como si fuera un secreto.

-Yo conozco unos cuantos.

-¿De enserio, Bells?- grito emocionado. Asentí con la cabeza.- ¡Quiero conocerlos!

-Te prometo que te los presentare.- le sonreí.

Lo baje de mi regazo, tome su pequeña mochilita y mi bolso. Lo tome de la mano y nos escabullimos entre toda la multitud, en la próxima parada.

Sebastian se encontraba muy animado. Seguro que Carlisle le había preparado ya un nuevo set de juegos, cosa que lo volvía loco. Además de que me quedaba segura al dejarlo en cuidado las dos horas que debía trabajar.

Cuando las puertas del L se abrieron, Sebastian prácticamente tiro de mi. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria para llegar al hospital. Tan solo eran tres cuadras lejos del L.

Jugueteamos en el camino, Sebastian me contaba todo lo que quería hacer cuando viera a Carlisle y lo que le pediría jugar a Alice. Ya que esta vez la tomaríamos de sorpresa.

Apenas entramos al hospital Sebastian escapo de mis manos y corrió a la oficina de Carlisle mientras yo llenaba la ficha de asistencia.

-¡Te veo luego, Bells!- grito Sebastian asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe.

Le sonreí mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-No causes problemas, cariño- le advertí- Cualquier cosita sabes donde hallarme…

-Tranquila, Bella- la melodiosa voz de Carlisle me calló. Al verlo me quede sin habla. Sin duda era un hombre hermoso, no solo en apariencia. Aunque claro, de esa forma también lo era. Su cabello oro despeinado y su acento ingles era lago irresistible. No había enfermera o doctora en el hospital que no se sintiera atraída por él. Era un hombre muy noble y con un gran corazón. Sin duda una de las personas que más me ayudaban. Le debía mucho, lo veía como un padre.- Ve a trabajar, yo me haré cargo de Sebas. Después hablamos.- y con una sonrisa desapareció por el pasillo con Sebas corriendo detrás de él ya con su pequeña bata de médico.

Sonreí como loca y me dirigí a la sala de operaciones. Hoy teníamos una operación estética, y si todo salía bien me iría antes.

--

-¡No sabes lo genial que fue, Bells!- estábamos caminando por el campus. Al fin volvería al departamento, necesitaba descansar con urgencia.- ¡Operamos a un oso!

-¿A un oso?- le seguí el juego.

Desde que habíamos salido del hospital Sebas no había dejado de hablar de lo bien que lo había pasado jugando con Carlisle a ser cirujanos. Era hermoso ver a Sebas tan sonriente. Era tan feliz cuando se alejaba del ambiente en el que vivía que me daba ganas de tomarlo en brazos y huir en ese instante con él. Pero no podía, ni valía la pena. Carlisle me había dicho que ya estaba casi todo arreglado. Pronto Sebas sería todo mío.

-¡Si! Era marroncito y le faltaba un ojo. Nosotros se lo pusimos, y le salvamos una oreja. Ahora los niños del hospital volverán a jugar con él- aplaudio. Solte una risita.

Cuando la puerta del edificio se vio, Sebastian salio corriendo hasta ella. En un momento pensé en seguirlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguirle el ritmo, por lo que apure el paso para no perderlo de vista pero llegue unos cuantos minutos después.

-Ahora no hagas ningún ruido, Sebas- le advertí susurrando mientras habría la puerta y esperábamos el ascensor.- Sorprenderemos a Alice.

Sebastian sonrío de forma tierna y maliciosa, nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos con mucho cuidado. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta se oían una voces de adentro, de seguro Alice estaba con su novio o alguna amiga. Sebastian se froto las manos imitando a los personajes malos de las películas. Me reí y coloque la llave en su lugar. Estaba emocionada por ver la cara de Alice.

Abrí la puerta y Sebas se colocó detrás de mí.

-¿Bella?- la escuche preguntar desde la cocina.

-¡Si!- cerré la puerta tras de mí, mirando atentamente a Sebas que se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Te esperaba más tarde.- sonaba emocionada.

Caminamos hasta el living mientras dejábamos todas las cosas.

-Si, pero termine antes en el hospital y me dejaron irme.- Ayude a Sebas a sacarse su abrigo.

-Estoy en la cocina.- anuncio en vano ya que sabía donde se encontraba.

Tomé a Sebastian en brazos y caminamos hasta la cocina. Quería ver la expresión de sorpresa de Alice cuando viera quien había venido conmigo. Sebas escondió su carita en mi hombro y comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta mire a Alice que estaba tapando parte de la cocina.

-¡Sebas!- chillo Alice, y salio corriendo a mis brazos.

Entonces mi corazón dejo de funcionar. Mi mirada choco contra unos ojos que anhelaba ver, que había extrañado muchísimo tiempo.

Ya no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sabía que Sebastian ya no estaba en mis brazos, y que Alice no estaba a mi lado.

Él se puso de pie. Se veía tan confuso como yo. Entonces, ¿No me vino a ver a mí? ¿Por qué estaba acá?

-Edward.- escapo de mis labios.

¡Maldito Karma!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holis!! Bueno, lamento la tardaza. Pero como dije antes, no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada xD.

Diosmi, ya empece el colegio y estoi como loca, porque aún no tengo examenes por lo que me la paso saliendo jejje.

Entendieron mas o menos todo? Bella tiene relacion con casi todos los Cullen! Diosmi,. Este fic no sera muy largo, calculo que llegare a los 15 chaps como mucho. ¿Les gusta Sebastian? (estoy enamorada de ese nombre, mi hijo se va a llamar asi xD)

**Les gusto? **

Con respecto a mis otros fics, bueno les comento que **Hasta el Crepúsculo** actualizare seguramente mañana, **Juego con Fuego**: esta empezado el chap, pero no esta terminado y mucho menos corregido por lo que en esta semana o en la otra (ya que voy a tener semana santa y no voi a estar para adelantar) subire, y **Breaking the Habit** solo esta empezado el chap. Ademas estoi aiudando a una escritora (**.girl**) con un chap de uno de sus fics, y no puedo con todo. Asiqe tenganme un cachin mas de paciencia :)

Espero qe les haya gustado, no leemos** :D, .**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

9


	8. Chapter 8: Muñeca de Porcelana

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Muñeca de Porcelana**_

_**Edward POV**_

La aparición de Alice había sido algo que no había esperado. Es decir, no era que no me llevara con mi hermana o no hablara con ella, pero por lo general ella estaba muy ocupada con su carrera, sus amigas y Jasper como para estar conmigo mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su aparición. Y… ¿Qué hacía ella con el celular de Bella? ¿Había sido una _casualidad _que se lo hubiese encontrado o tenía algo que ver?

Estaba anocheciendo, y estábamos caminando en dirección contraría a mi dormitorio. Alice estaba saltando de euforia a mi lado. Realmente todo esto me parecía muy extraño. Nunca me había querido mostrar su habitación, y de repente llega de la nada con un entusiasmo excesivo, con el celular de Bella sin explicación y con infinitas ganas de que conociera donde estaba viviendo.

Cuando llegamos note que mi departamento no estaba mucho más lejos que él de ella. De hecho estaba muy cerca, sólo era cuestión de cruzar el campus en diagonal.

Alice tiro de mí para que entrara en el edificio. Caminamos hasta el ascensor y subimos hasta el piso séptimo. No era muy difícil distinguir cual de las cuatro puertas que había en el piso era la de mi hermana. Muy al estilo de Alice, la puerta estaba decorada con un cartel rosa que decía el número del departamento. Rodeé los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara cuando pensé en los gustos de mi hermana. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba estar en la misma casa con mi hermana.

Cuando abrió la puerta me quede sin habla. Esperaba encontrar algo demasiado lujoso y ordenado, combinado con colores estridentes; pero no era así. Era todo lo contrario, sencillo, con colores comunes, y un tanto desordenado. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Mi hermana estaba viviendo en algo tan sencillo y vulgar? ¡Era increíble!

-¡Wow, Alice! No pensé que pudieras vivir en algo tan… común.

Alice cerró la puerta, y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Hasta hace un par de meses yo tampoco podía creerlo. Pero mi compañera no me dejo cambiar nada.- dijo con fastidio.

Me reí en silencio. ¡Al fin alguien le ponía límites a este duendecillo!

-¿Y te rendiste tan fácilmente? No puedo créelo de ti.

-Pues no tienes que créelo. Me convenció fácilmente cuando me dijo que me dejaría arreglar la casa a medida que ella pudiera pagar la mitad de los gastos. Según ella no necesitamos lujos, y cuando podamos tenerlos los tendremos…- se notaba en su tono de voz lo orgullosa que estaba de su amiga.

-Pero tu tienes el dinero.- le pique tratando de saber mas sobre el tema. Quizás me dijera algo que en un futuro podría usar en su contra para que no controlara mi vida.

-Sí lo sé, pero ella me rogó que quiere ayudar. Según ella yo ya la he ayudado demasiado, y no quiere ser una mantenida. He intentado convencerla de lo contrario, pero no me ha hecho caso y ha terminado ganando.

Asentí con la cabeza. Las palabras de Alice me había hecho recordar lo cabezota que había sido Bella cuando había intentado ayudarla económicamente. Todo esto era muy raro. Alice tenía que ver en esto. Alice sabía algo sobre Bella.

Alice me llevo a un pequeño recorrido. Pasamos por el Living, que constaba con una TV y un sofá de tres plazas color crema de cuerdo, y una mesita pequeña de café frente a este. Tenía varios cuadros, que parecían ser hechos por mi hermana. Había un mueble de madera caoba y junto a él un perchero. Dejamos allí los abrigos.

Me llevo por un pasillo que constaba con dos puertas. Y al final de esta había un cuarto de baño completo. Con tres lavados y tres duchas. Este si estaba decorado por mi hermanita. De colores claros y con los toallones y cortinas a juego.

-El baño te ha dejado decorarlo.

Alice sonrío con orgullo propio, ante la visión de su trabajo. Pero había algo raro. Estaba… estaba como nerviosa.

-Sí. Ella había conseguido algo de dinero extra, y el baño estaba gritando por un arreglo. Así que me dejo arreglarlo. Claro, aún no sabe que salio más dinero de lo que le hice saber. Pero si se enteraba hubiera querido poner mas dinero y se que no contaba con el.- Giró sus talones, dándome la espalda, y comenzando a salir del baño.- Pero lo importante es que ha quedado muy bonito.

La seguí hasta la primer puerta cerca del baño. De la manija de esta colgaba una pelotita de ceda que conocía a la perfección. Era la misma pelotita que había visto durante toda mi vida. No tenía que se un genio para saber que ese era el cuarto de mi hermana.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar. No me sorprendí ante la imagen que estaba frente a mis ojos. Me reí.

-Al parecer tu cuarto si te ha dejado decorarlo.- dije dando un paso más adentro.

-Aquí no podía decirme nada.- se encogió de hombros.

El cuarto era muy similar el de casa de mis padres. Una cama de dos plazas en el centro con un tul blanco cubriéndola. Muebles blancos de época con detalles en dorado y rosa. Un vestidor más grande que la habitación misma, orden perfecto.

La mire con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro rápidamente. Mi hermana estaba mirando las cortinas de _pashwork_ y jugaba con sus dedos. Eso siempre lo hacía cuado tramaba algo y no sabía como iba a ser el resultado, o cuando tenía que confesar algo.

Intente tranquilizarme, sabía que Alice tenía algo planeado pero no quería pensar en ello. Si ella aún no me lo había dicho, era por alguna razón, si fuera algo malo ya me lo habría comunicado. O al menos esperaba no estar equivocándome.

Salimos de allí nos dirigimos a la cocina en silencio. Un incomodo silencio.

La cocina era pequeña, pero completa y luminosa. Toda en madera y decorada en distintos tonos de naranjas. Tenía una mesada en el medio con dos banquillos de metal y con el asiento naranja.

-¿Quieres algo?.- me preguntando amablemente y volteando a verme con una sonrisa. Ya estaba más tranquila. Le sonreí.- Yo me haré una chocolatada, y estoy segura de que tambien querrás una.- asentí divertido.

-¿Cuándo vamos a madurar?.-pregunte entre risas mientras observaba como Alice sacaba la leche de la heladera y el chocolate en polvo de la alacena.

-Si te refieres a esto, espero que nunca.- se rió colocando dos cucharadas de chocolate en cada taza.- ¡Es lo más rico del mundo! No entiendo como hay gente que deja de tomarlo, solo porque ha crecido. ¡Yo jamás lo dejare!

Nos reímos juntos.

Alice les coloco la leche y me paso una taza. La levante y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¡Porque nunca maduraremos!.- me reí ante los tontas que sonaron mis palabras y chocamos las tazas.

Tome un sorbo. Sin duda era lo mejor del mundo, coincidía en eso al 100% con mi hermanita.

-¿Quieres vainillas?

Sin dejar que respondiera, saco una lata de metal y la puso entre nosotros. Ambos tomamos una cada uno, y la sumergimos en nuestra chocolatada.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?.- me pregunto Ali después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sabes que no tengo mucha vida social.- me burle de mi mismo.

-Cierto, entonces quédate a cenar aquí.- iba a negarme, pero me callo rápidamente.- Así podrás conocer a mi compañera y Jazz también viene. ¡No puedes decirme que no, Edward! Veras que la pasarás genial. Vamos a pedir muchas pizzas, ¿Aún te gusta la de tomates? Bueno por que a mi compañera también, y alquilaremos varias peli…

-¡Basta, Ali!.- le corte. Tenía la sensación de que en su monologo por convencerme había olvidado respirar.

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos, y como había predicho, tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire. Después de eso sonrío abiertamente y soltó un chillido de felicidad, antes de empezar a saltar en su lugar.

-¡Te la pasaras genial, te lo aseguro!.- festejo.

Sonreí. Era difícil negarle algo a Alice. Odiaba ese poder que tenía en mí.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando de mi estupido compañero de habitación, el cual Alice conocía y me comento que estaba muerto de amor por su compañera de cuarto. Era una casualidad que la chica de la que hablaba Mike – y que nunca lo escuchaba – fuera la amiga de mi hermana. Después hablamos de nuestras carreras y de cosas triviales.

Nos estábamos riendo a más no poder cuando oímos que alguien cerraba el ascensor. De repente Alice se callo y se puso rígida en su lugar. La mire sin comprender.

En ese tiempo sólo se escucharon ruidos.

Una llave colocándose en la cerradura, siendo girada, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Bella?.- pregunto Alice.

Deje de respirar. Alice me miro nerviosa. ¿Podía ser? ¿Bella? ¿_Mí_ Bella? ¿Bella era la compañera de Alice? ¿Había estado tan cerca de mí y nunca lo supe?

No podría ser. Las casualidades existían, pero esto era demasiado. No podía ser Bella, es decir, ¿Puede haber muchas chicas con ese nombre, no?

-¡Sí!.- era _su_ voz. Su dulce, y nostálgica voz.

Fue cerrada de forma lenta.

Alice me miro. Sonrió al ver que había dejado de respirar. ¡Esto era lo que ella había planeado! ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Bella se lo había dicho?

-Te esperaba más tarde.- su voz salia más emocionada de lo que había estado en todo el día.

Pasos. Varios pasos, lentos, tortuosos. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. De repente todo era demasiado lento. Estaba conmocionado, no podía créelo. ¡Tan cerca!

-Si, pero termine antes en el hospital y me dejaron irme.- hablo con voz suave desde el living.

-Estoy en la cocina.- le dijo mi hermana.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta de la cocina, tapando así la vista.

Pasos acercándose. Se detuvieron.

-¡Sebas!- chillo Alice, y salio corriendo sobre Bella.

¿Quién era Sebas?

Y entonces Alice dejo de taparme. Me puse de pie torpemente. Y allí estaba. Lo que había esperado todo este tiempo, siempre lo había tenido a tan solo dos pasos.

Me perdí en sus profundos ojos marrones. Los chillidos de Alice y alguien más, se hicieron sordos. No había nada más allí, que Bella y yo.

Bella estaba allí, parada como una estatua, con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se veían sorprendidos, pero también podía decir que estaba cansada. No quería ni imaginarme lo que Bella estaba haciendo para conseguir dinero.

-Edward.- amaba como quedaba mi nombre en sus labios, aunque sólo fuera un suspiro.

Con pasos vacilantes, me acerque a ella. Quería estrecharla en mis brazos, quería probar que era real, que no estaba soñando.

Me detuve frente a ella. A medio pie de distancia. Levante mi mano derecha y sin pensar en mis movimientos, acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, temiendo que la muñeca de porcelana que tenía frente a mi se rompiera y no pudiera volver a armarla. Ella recargo su mejilla en mi mano, aunque aún estaba tensa.

Nuestros ojos nunca dejaron de mirarse. Ninguno de los dos creíamos en lo que veíamos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella.- dije sin pensar.

De cualquier forma, era verdad. Íbamos a tener que hablar de muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no había respondido a mis llamadas o el hecho de que no me devolvió ninguna. Después deberíamos hablar con Alice, sobre su maléfico plan. Quería saber quien era Sebas. Y luego de todo ello, le iba a jurar que ya no había forma de que la perdiera de vista, ahora no la volvería a perder. Porque ya no había duda, que en este poco tiempo, me había enamorado de esta muñeca de porcelana…

… y esta muñequita de porcelana iba a saber esta noche lo que sentía por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holis!! Bueno, lamento la tardaza, aunque esta vez no me tarde tanto, jejeje.

Se que este chap no es muy largo, pero creo que había que saber como sucedieron las cosas para Edward.

**Les gusto? **No se porque pero tengo la impresión de que la última parte les gusto a muchos.

En fin, mis cuentas – no son exactas, pero aproximadamente- calculan unos **5 o 6 chaps más** para este fic**. xD**

Con respecto a mis otros fics, bueno les comento que **Hasta el Crepúsculo (HEC)** actualizare seguramente mañana o pasado según mis tiempos. **Juego con Fuego (JCF)** aún no he comenzado el chap, pero tengo más o menos la idea, asíque después de que suba **HEC**, me pondré en campaña para el próximo chap **(aunque no hace mucho que subí)** **Breaking the Habit (BTH)** no me pondré a escribir hasta que vea señales de vida, me da mucha pena pero teniendo mas de **70 Alerts y 50 favorite, espero RR**, y solo he recibido uno en ese chap. **La Rosa Negra (LRN)**, he comenzado el siguiente chap, pero actualice hace poco asique primero me dedicare a **HEC **y** JCF**. Además estoy ayudando a una escritora (**hey. vampire** **. girl**) con sus cosas. Asíque ténganme un cachin mas de paciencia **:)**

Espero qe les haya gustado, no leemos** :D, ., y espero que se pasen por mis otros fics.**

**Muchas gracias x sus maravillosos RR, me animan a seguir :), y espero que en este chap también haya RR.**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

6


	9. Chapter 9: Cupido Mary Alice Cullen

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupido Mary Alice Cullen**

_**Bella POV**_

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella.- susurro.

_Yo también._ Pensé pero no encontraba el camino hacía mi voz.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, mi cuerpo obro por si solo y saltando a sus brazos, que de alguna forma estaban esperando por abrazarme.

Y supe que ya no quería ni podía apartarme más de él, menos ahora que él sabía donde vivía… ¿Por qué estaba acá?

Con pesar, desarme el abrazo. Necesitaba respuestas, y las quería en ese momento.

-Estas hermosa.- Murmuro mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No necesito decir más para que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un carmín furioso, podía sentir como me quemaban.- Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba.- su voz era irresistiblemente sexy.- extrañaba como tus mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente.- acabo soltando una pequeña risita. Yo, por mi parte, me dedique a mirarlo con admiración, la respuestas que antes quería ya no tenían importancia.

-También te hecho de menos.- fue todo lo que salio de mis labios cuando, muy a mi pesar, rompimos el abrazo.

Edward me sonrío de forma torcida. En ese segundo mi corazón salio de mi pecho y luego volvió de forma brusca.

Dios, era tan perfecto que dolía.

Un grito de Sebas no hizo salir de nuestro transe. Se escucharon pasos rápidos por la sala. Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos, y salimos de la cocina.

Solo tres pasos. Sólo esos pasos dimos y nos encontramos con una escena muy divertida.

Sonreí de forma mecánica.

Alice estaba parada, un poco inclinada hacía delante de forma amenazante, fruncía el ceño y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sebas estaba en el extremo opuesto del sofá, moviéndose de lado a lado para confundir a Alice.

Era una visión hermosa, que me convencía aún más que debía de hacer todo lo posible para que Sebas fuera mío lo antes posible.

-¡Bells ayúdame!.- chillo entre risas Sebas.

No pude evitar el reírme.

-¿Por qué lo corres, Alice?.- le pregunto Edward, ajeno a la situación.

-¡Quería operar a Pooh!.- chillo a todo pulmón, Alice. En este momento, Sebas parecía más maduro que mi amiga universitaria. -¿Acaso lo entiendes Edward? ¡Iba a matar a Pooh!

-¡Sólo quería curarlo como el Dr. me enseño!.- se defendió Sebas.

Salio corriendo con los brazos en el aire, gritando, y se escondió detrás de mi. Ya no podía respirar por reírme tanto.

Alice había salido tras él, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí.

-No creas que por esconderte detrás de tu mami, me detendré.- le amenazo mi amiga. Sebas, asustado, rodeo mi cintura.

Fulmine a Alice por ello. Ella me saco la lengua. Me gire y tome a Sebas en brazos, donde él escondió su cara en mi hombro.

-La tía Alice sólo esta jugando.- le tranquilice.

Sebas asintió sobre mi hombro, y pasó sus pequeños bracitos por mi cuello. Levanto la cabeza y me beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

-Gracias, Bells.- me sonrío.- Te quiero.

-Yo también, cariño.

Él volvió a esconder su carita.

Mire a Edward que se había mantenido en silencio. La forma en la que nos miraba era indescriptible. Es como si estuviese confundido, contaba con los dedos y no podía sacar la cuenta de cuando había tenido a Sebas. Me reí fuertemente y él me miro levantando una ceja de conjunción.

Le sonreí.

-¿Qué tal si comemos, Sebas?

-¡Sí!.- chillo. Se sacudió para que lo bajara. Lo deje sobre sus piecitos, y cuando estuve segura de que no se caería le solté la cintura.

Corrió hacía Alice y se colgó de su cintura para que lo levantara. Alice, sin poder evitarlo, lo alzo entre risas y olvido la persecución pasada.

-¿Qué cocinaremos hoy, Tía Alice?

-¡Macarrones con Queso!.- dijo emocionada, y desaparecieron por la cocina.

Me quede mirando por un rato por donde habían desaparecido, y luego mire a Edward que ya me estaba mirando.

Deje de respirar. Con mucho esfuerzo, camine hasta el sofá y me senté, Edward me imitó sentándose frente a mi. Me incline un poco hacía delante, y me deje perder en sus ojos esmeraldas.

_**Edward POV**_

Mamá. Alice había llamado a Bella mamá. No podía entenderlo. Es decir, ese niño era demasiado grande como para que una chica de 18 años. ¿Cuándo lo había tenido? ¿Por qué no sabía de él? Es decir, cuando nos conocimos ella en ningún momento comento tener un hijo…

… necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.- murmuro Bella, corriendo la vista de mis ojos y fijándola en la ventana.

La observe, sin saber que significado tenían sus palabras.

-Alice me trajo a conocer su departamento.- le explique con seriedad, tratando de encontrar su adictiva mirada chocolate.

-¿Se conocían?.- pregunto con confusión.

Levanto la vista, y la poso en algún lugar detrás de mi espalda.

Solté un suspiro, y luego una seca carcajada.

-Claro, es mi hermana.- la expresión de Bella en ese momento fue demasiado graciosa. Jadeo y no pude reprimir más las risas.

¿Cómo no lo había descubierto ya? Es decir llevábamos el mismo apellido, y de algún modo en algo nos parecíamos.

-¿Tu… tu hermana?- por fin me miró a la cara. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.-¡Dios mío!

Se tapo la boca con la mano y se quedo en silencio. Era muy graciosa su reacción ante la noticia. Pensé que ya había descifrado el enigma, pero al parecer era muy despistada.

-Hagamos una cosa.- le ofrecí. Ella se concentro en mí.- Una pregunta cada uno. Estoy seguro de que tienes tantas como las tengo yo.- me sonrío y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Pregunta.- me insito.

No tuve que pensar mucho que preguntar. Había una que me estaba matando, y necesitaba con urgencia su respuesta.

-¿Sebastian es tu hijo?

Bella se puso seria otra vez. Me concentre en su rostro, y en como su cuerpo se tensaba en su lugar. Espere lo peor, seguro que sí lo era. Seguro que era hijo del idiota con el que se tenía que haber casado. La ira me invadió al pensar en el hombre que la había engañado y obligado a vivir separada de su familia.

Tomo aire con fuerza, estaba nerviosa.

-Todavía no es oficial.- murmuro bajo su respiración. Escondió su rostro con su cabello. Odiaba cuando hacía aquello, odiaba que me privara de su belleza.- Estoy peleando por su custodia.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No entiendo.

-Su madre no se hace cargo de él y yo estoy peleando por su adopción.- Me quede helado. Eso no era lo que esperaba, aunque debo admitir que me sentía aliviado de que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Me quede pensativo. Si se pensaba con lógica lo que Bella estaba haciendo no era algo muy inteligente. Apenas podía mantenerse ella como para enzima tener que alimentar a un niño y pagar sus necesidades. Pero si se obviaba esa parte, era algo hermoso. Estaba dándole a ese pequeño lo que su madre biológica no podía.

Aun así era una responsabilidad muy grande, y dudaba que le dieran al niño a una adolescente. Pero no quería pinchar su sueño. La ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera con ese niño, de hecho la ayudaría con cualquier cosas que ella me pidiese.

-¿Qué piensas?.- me saco de mi mente la dulce voz de Bella.

La mire a los ojos. Se veía tan nerviosa, como si esperara que saliera huyendo por lo que me había contado.

Entonces como un balde de agua fría, me di cuenta de que eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Bella temía por mi opinión.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte.- le sonreí de forma torcida, tratando de que se animara un poco. Pero Bella siguió tensa en su lugar. Suspire.- Pienso que es mucha responsabilidad, pero es tu vida. Es lindo que lo ayudes y que pienses en su bienestar, pero tu vida ya tiene muchos problemas sola…- deje de hablar cuando vi que Bella estaba más tensa.

Corrió nuevamente su mirada.

-Se que no se como organizar mi vida.- estaba seguro que estaba a punto de llorar ¡Que idiota había sido al decirle aquello!.- Pero tenías que ver como llegaba al colegio…- respiro profundamente.- Nadie lo ayudaba, se burlaban de él. Sebas no merece la vida que le toco, y quiero cambiar eso.

Me levante del sofá y camine hasta ponerme frente a ella. Ella levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban sin ese brillo singular. Me arrodille frente a ella, y apoye mis manos en sus rodillas. Ella no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

-No quise decir que estaba mal lo que hacías, Bella.- le asegure.- Sólo es mi punto de vista, y se que eso no cambia nada. Pero lo que si cambiara es que no me separaré más de ti.- Bella dejo de respirar ante la sorpresa. Sonreí ante su reacción.- Yo te ayudare con Sebas.- Bella abrió la boca para discutirme.- y no hay discusión.

Sonreí triunfante. Bella estaba sin habla.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? Es mi decisión hacerme cargo de un niño, no tienes que estar en medio de esto…

-Lo hago porque quiero, Bella. Nadie me obliga, yo quiero ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sebas salio corriendo de la cocina con un mantel en la mano. Me separe de Bella sentándome a su lado. Tome una de sus manos, y le sonreí. Ella me lo devolvió, y después fijo su vista en Sebas.

-¿Vas a poner la mesa, cariño? ¿Quieres ayuda?.- se ofreció Bella.

Sebas la miro con el ceño fruncido. Extendió el mantel en la mesa de café que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, Bella.- le regaño. Bella trato de no reírse de él.

Sebas extendió el mantel por la mesita y se movió alrededor para ordenarlo. Un lado quedo más caído que el otro, pero para él de esa forma estaba bien.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo, soy un hombre grande!

-Así es.- le siguió el juego Bella.

Sebas sonrío feliz, y alzo un brazo haciendo fuerza como si salieran sus músculos. Bella y yo nos reímos, y él estaba contento de la atención que recibía.

Nos miro feliz, y después su vista se clavo en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Bella siguió su mirada sin entender, mientras yo trataba de no reírme. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Sebas miraba, se ruborizo en distintos tonos de rojo.

Sebas y yo nos reímos de ella, hasta que Alice llamo a Sebas para que siguiera ayudándola.

-No te rías.- me regaño Bella. Intento soltar nuestras manos, pero no se lo permití.

-No puedo evitarlo.- le confesé.- Eres adorable cuando te ruborizas.

Vimos como Sebas puso la meza a la corridas, llevando un objeto por camino. Coloco las cucharas, y llevo los almohadones.

Bella y yo nos bajamos del sofá para sentarnos en los almohadones para estar a la altura de la mesa y esperamos hasta que Alice trajera los macarrones con queso.

Tuve que separar mi mano de la Bella, y fue una sensación de vacío que no quise repetir. Por lo que evitando que Alice se diera cuenta, volví a tomársela.

-Así que…- comenzó Alice, mirando a Sebas como comía y luego a nosotros dos con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

Bella y yo nos atragantamos ante aquella pregunta. Para ese entonces Sebas ya nos estaba prestando toda su atención.

Bella se veía desesperada al no saber que contestar. Fulmine a Alice por ser tan imprudente de preguntarlo frente a Sebas y conteste.

-En una plaza, hace un par de meses.- me metí rápidamente un bocado de comida en la boca para tratar de no volver a hablar.

-Oh, esperaba algo más romántico.- se quejo Alice.

Bella tembló bajo mi mano.

-¿Sebas quieres que vayamos a comprar un postre?.- trato de escapar Bella, aprovechando que Sebas había acabo de comer.

-¡No, Bells!.- se río.- Con la tía Alice ya hicimos un gran tota.

-¿Una torta?.- Bella hizo énfasis en la última palabra para que Sebas se diera cuenta que la había pronunciado mal.

-¡Si, eso! De chocolate.- aplaudió.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?.- le ofreció.

Sebas se levanto, tomando su plato ya vacío entre sus manos, y corrió a la cocina. Bella lo imito, y antes de irse fulmino a Alice con la mirada.

Cuando estuve seguro de que estaban entretenidos en la cocina, me incline hacía delante fijando mi furibunda mirada en mi hermana.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal Alice?.- le cuestione con rudeza.- ¿No podías esperar a que Sebas se fuera a acostar? ¿Tienes idea acaso de la situación incomoda en la que has puesto a Bella?

-¡Cálmate Edward!.- dijo sin inmutarse. Tomo su ultimo bocado, trago y volvió a hablar.- Relájate un poco, solo tenía curiosidad.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar a que Sebas se vaya a dormir.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más. Feliz de mi victoria, me volví a poner en mi lugar correctamente, y termine de comer.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos, hasta que Bella y Sebas llegaron con cuatro platos de postres y la torta.

---

Sebas ya se había ido a acostar a la recamara de Bella. Alice estaba sentada en los baquitas que estaban frente a la isla de la cocina, Bella lavaba los platos y yo secaba. Todo en silencio.

Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa, y a causa de ello ya había partido un baso. Fue un milagro el que no se cortara el dedo o la mano entera.

-Bien, quiero la historia entera.- hablo por fin Alice.

Bella dejo caer un plato de sus manos al lavado. Otro milagro había sucedió, al no partirse.

-¿A que te refieres?.- tartamudeo.

-A como se conocieron.- musito mi hermana con sencillez.

Decidí que tenía que hacerme cargo de la situación si quería a Bella con vida más tiempo.

-La conocí en una plaza el día que debí casarme.- le comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y… ¿Por qué estabas allí, Bella?

Iba a contestar cuando Bella me interrumpió.

-Estaba descansando antes de volver al trabajo.

Mire a Bella con confusión ¿Alice no sabía su historia? No quise entrometerme.

-Ajá, pero siguen sin decirme que sucedió exactamente.

-Bella me vio furioso, y se acerco a hablarme. Le conté lo que me había sucedido y me ayudo a relajarme.- otra mentira.

-¿Y como es que continuaron la relación?

-Nos encontramos por casualidad un par de veces, y comenzamos una amistad.

Alice no estaba satisfecha con las respuestas, podía verlo en su cara. Pero no dijo nada. Bella siguió dándome la espalda mientras terminaba de lavar.

-¿Por qué la llamabas, Edward?

Deje de respirar ¿Desde cuando lo sabía?

Bella cerró la llave de agua y nos miro con sorpresa. Estaba igual que yo.

-Bella hoy olvido su móvil. Sonaba tanto, que me acerque a ver quien era y reconocí el número.

Respire con normalidad ante esa respuesta. Me habría dado un infarto saber que Alice lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Pero una cosa llego a mi mente, y no me gusto demasiado.

-Entonces ¿Bella no mando el mensaje hoy a la tarde, verdad?

Bella se acerco a mí, y se inclino a mi lado sobre la mesada. Deje el último plato seco en la mesada y la imite.

-¿Qué mensaje?.- pregunto confundido Bella.

Alice se golpeo en la frente al haberse puesto en evidencia.

-Fui yo.- refunfuño mi hermana.- No sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba entre ustedes, pero quería saberlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?.- se enfureció Bella.- ¿Por qué invadiste mi privacidad? ¡No tenias derecho!

Se levanto y camino de un lado a otro furiosa. No entendí el porque de tanto enfado ¿Acaso no quería volver a verme?

-Simplemente lo hice porque vi todas las llamadas de Edward, y ninguna respondida. ¡Sabes Bella, tú tampoco tenías derecho a ignorar a mi hermano de esa forma!

Oh, no. Alice se estaba metiendo en terreno peligros. Sabía que debía intervenir, pero quería esa respuesta tanto como mi hermana.

-¡No sabes nada!.- le reprocho Bella.- ¡No tienes idea de mis razones!

-¡¿Y las de mi hermano?! ¿Cuándo dejaste de ignorarlo, antes o después de enamorarte de él?

La respiración de Bella se corto, y detuvo su paso. Por mi parte, abrí los ojos ante las palabras de Alice. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?

-¿Qué… que dices?.- tartamudeo.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡No soy idiota! Se desde hace tiempo que estas enamorada de alguien, y lo único que necesite para satisfacer a mis sospechas, fue que te olvidaras el maldito celular.- Alice se estaba pasando. Se levanto del asiento y se puso frente a ella.- ¡Mi hermano también lo esta!.- Ok, eso no era lo que esperaba. ¡Maldita bocota, Alice!.- ¿Por qué diablos lo ignoraste? ¿Eres masoquista o que, _Isabella_?

Bella no me dio tiempo a intervenir.

-¡No sabes nada! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!

-¡Se que eres una idiota!

Y antes de poder hacer algo, la mano de Bella estuvo en el aire y se detuvo en un golpe seco en la mejilla de mi hermana. La cocina se sumió en un incomodo silencio. Alice se toco la mejilla colorada por el golpe, y Bella se tapo la boca dejando caer lágrimas de arrepentimiento de sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir sollozando y corriendo del departamento.

Incomodo. Así es como estaba.

-¿Estas bien?.- fue todo lo que le pregunte. Alice asintió.

-¿Qué fue tan malo lo que dije como para que me pegara?.- sollozo.

-No conoces su historia. Tus palabras realmente la hirieron.

-¿Acaso tu si conoces su historia?.- fijo sus ojos en mi.

-Más de lo que debería.

Sin decir más, salí corriendo por el mismo camino que Bella. Corrí fuera del edificio, atravesé el campo. Estaba a punto de meterme en otra zona, cuando escuche un sollozo ahogado. Me detuve de golpe y mire a mí alrededor. Bajo un arco de rugby, se distinguía un pequeña figura sentada abrazándose.

Corrí, ya agotado por la carrera. No sé si me oyó, o no; pero Bella no levanto la vista de sus rodillas cuando estuve frente a ella.

Trate de recuperar el aire antes de hablar.

-Alice no se confundió respecto a mis sentimientos.

Entonces unos ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas de agonía, se fijaron en mí figura.

**.**

**.**

Holis!! ¡No pueden quejarse! No me he demorado tanto.

8 hojas de World, es bastante largo en comparación a los demás.

**Les gusto? ** Se acerca el momento. En fin, mis cuentas – no son exactas, pero aproximadamente- calculan unos **4 o 5 chaps más** el final (con el epilogo incluido)**. xD**

Con respecto a mis otros fics, bueno les comento que **Hasta el Crepúsculo (HEC)** actualizare seguramente mañana o pasado según mis tiempos. **Juego con Fuego (JCF)** aún no he comenzado el chap, pero tengo más o menos la idea, asíque después de que suba **HEC**, me pondré en campaña para el próximo chap **La Rosa Negra (LRN)**, actualice hace una semanita, asíque primero me dedicare a **HEC **y** JCF**

Espero qe les haya gustado, no leemos** :D, ., y espero que se pasen por mis otros fics.**

**Muchas gracias x sus maravillosos RR, me animan a seguir :), y espero que en este chap también haya RR.**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

9


	10. Chapter 10: Te Regalo Amores

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Regalo Amores**

_**Edward POV**_

-¿Qué… qué estas diciendo, Edward?.- tartamudeó.

Me deje caer en el césped frente a ella. Con cuidado, desenrede sus brazos de sus rodillas, y tome sus manos entre las mías.

Bella jadeo pero no se quejo. Me miró a los ojos en todo ese tiempo, y yo a ella. Mis orbes esmeraldas se mezclaban con los suyos chocolates.

-Sé que quizás no es el momento, o sí.- mis palabras salieron atropelladas. Estaba realmente nervioso.- Pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar para encontrarme contigo de casualidad otra vez. Ya no. Ya no quiero que se una casualidad, no quiero algo fugaz. Quiero, sin más que sea agrede. Que nos queramos ver…- Hice una pausa. Me arrastre por el suelo para acercarme a Bella. Ella permanecía en silencio y dura como el hielo.- Yo te quiero, quizás más de lo que debería por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Pero para esto no hay un tiempo pautado.

**Te he visto sufriendo****  
****tan solita y triste.****  
****Se que vives sintiendo****  
****que un amor perdiste.**

Deje de hablar. Bella parecía estar en una lucha interna. No sabía que era con lo que estaba batallando, pero quería ayudarla.

-¿Bella?

-Yo… yo también te quiero.- dijo al fin, pero no me convenció. Era como si le estuviese diciendo a un amigo ordinario que lo quería, y no a una persona que se le declaraba.

Supe que este era el momento en donde debía jugarme todo o nada.

**-**Estoy enamorado, Bella.- Acaricié su mejilla, y acerque más mi cara a la de ella.- De ti.

Sin más presione mis labios en los de ella. Al principio no me correspondió, parecía en shock. La impotencia invadió mi cuerpo, no iba a perderla. Así enrede mi mano en su cabella, impidiéndole escapar, y la otra en su cintura apegándola a mí cuerpo. Mis labios se hicieron más insistentes. Y de repente, _nos_ estábamos besando. Bella correspondía a mi beso.

**Te regalo un beso****  
****y mil razones****  
****para amarte tanto****  
****te regalo tanto****  
****prometo así secar tu llanto**

Entreabrí mis labios, incitándole a profundizar el beso. Esperaba que se opusiera, pero cual fue mi asombro al sentir que correspondía. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, y todo era maravilloso. Se sentía tan bien, como si nuestras bocas hubieran sido creadas con el único propósito de estar juntas desde un principio.

Sin ser agrede, Bella me había dicho que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sentía sus inseguridades bajo mis labios, pero estaba dispuesta a jugarse.

Por desgracia el aire nos obligo a separarnos. Apoye mi frente en la de ella, y deposite un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Y yo a ti.- murmuro, no muy convencida de querer que esas palabras abandonasen sus labios.

**Para que no llores****  
****tengo amor sincero****  
****amor del bueno****  
****para llevarte lejos de los dolores**

-Pero esto esta mal.- dijo de repente.

Fruncí el ceño y me separe un poco, aún si soltar su cintura, para poder verla a los ojos. Ella ahora evitaba mi mirada.

-¿Qué esta mal, Bella?

**Hoy anda sola****  
****en busca de un nuevo amor****  
****que te su querer****  
****y que te diga todo al oído****  
****que te quiere**

-Todo.- musito, su voz la traiciono quebrándose.- Sabes por lo que he pasado… Se que no es excusa, ni que eres como _él._- bufé al saber que ella no podría olvidarlo.- Pero no se si estoy preparada para esto. Edward, dentro de poco tendré la custodia de Sebastian y yo no quiero atarte…

-Bella.- le interrumpí. Puse mis manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y la obligue a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban inundados de gotas de agonía. Eso no me gusto, ella no debería sufrir.- No me estas atando a nada. Estoy al tanto de Sebas, y no me importa. Yo quiero estar contigo, y si para ello tengo que atravesar un mar de sangre o cuidar de un niño, no tengo problema.

-Pero no es tu responsabilidad…

-Sí quiero que la sea, sí. Bella ¿No quieres estar conmigo?.- le pregunte serio. Quizás me estaba poniendo tantos frenos por ello, y no quería lastimarme.

Deje caer mis manos a los lados, soltando su cara.

-¡NO!

**Por que el te fallo****  
****te engaño te traiciono****  
****el se fue****  
****buscando en otra el amor****  
****Hay hombre****  
****se que no quieres****  
****saber mas de los hombres****  
****y que no existe nadie ya****  
****que te asombre****  
****yo te dare el amor****  
****que te corresponde****  
****te llevare adonde..**

-No.- repitió.- Yo quiero estar contigo, Edward…Pero yo…

Dejo de hablar. Espere a que continuará pero no lo hizo. La abrace, sin pensarlo y murmure en su oído.

-No tengas miedo, Bella. Yo jamás te haré daño.

Bella suspiro satisfecha.

-Lo sé.- beso mi mejilla dulcemente.- Sólo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.

-No lo hago.- me apresuré a decir.- Sé en que me estoy metiendo.

-Eso espero.

Después de eso, me separé y la bese en los labios. Sin duda esto estaba bien.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward sostenía mi mano mientras caminábamos de regreso al departamento. Aún no estaba preparada para ver a Alice. Me sentía mal por haberla golpeado, ella no tenía la culpa. Ella no sabía nada de mí pasado.

-¿Crees que Alice me perdone?

**-**Tranquila, Bella.- dijo suavemente y le dio un apretón a mí mano.- Ella comprenderá, no es una persona rencorosa.

-Me siento mal.- admití. Edward se inclino y besó mis labios rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero no lo estés. Yo estoy contigo ahora, Bella. No voy a dejar que nada te lastime, ni siquiera mi propia hermana.

Le sonreí. Edward era tan dulce, era sin duda ese príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Te los cruzas de casualidad y termina por ser el amor de tu vida. El que logra que el dolor desaparezca, que te lleva a su mundo y no te suelta. El que lo da todo por ti, sin importar qué. Yo había encontrado a mi príncipe azul. Yo tenía a Edward para sanar mis heridas.

**Quiero darle colores****  
****a tu día gris****  
****Robar tu corazón y sanar tu cicatriz****  
****el llevarte de crucero****  
****y en el medio del mar****  
****poderte acariciar y poderte besar****  
****decirte al oído que mi amor es sincero****  
****y que por ti daría todo lo que tengo****  
****y mi dinero****  
****a veces no te encuentro y me desespero****  
****por que siento que si no estas a mi****  
****lado me muero**

Entramos en silencio al departamento. Edward sostenía mi mano fuertemente.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Caminamos dentro, Edward sostenía mi cintura para que no me cayera.

Llegamos a la sala principal. Camine a tientas hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Me sentí mucho peor, cuando vi que Alice había preparado el sofá para que durmiera. Con Sebastian en mi cama, este era el único lugar que quedaba.

-¿Le hice daño verdad?.- me lamente.

Edward no me contesto. Me tiro con él y caímos sentados en el sofá, donde me abrazo y me consoló.

-Alice esta bien, ella es fuerte.- parecía convencido. Froto mi espalda, y yo me acerque más, acurrucándome en su pecho.- Alice no esta enfadada, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me quede en silencio. Ambos lo hicimos. Y entre la oscuridad, la comodidad de los brazos de Edward y el cansancio del largo día, me quede dormida.

---

-¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Arriba!.- un voz chillona me llamaba y unas pequeñas manitos me sacudían.

Refunfuñe, y gire en mi lugar tapándome con las sabanas. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho.

-¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Hoy es Sábado, vamos!.- un pequeño cuerpito se tiro sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Me removí bajo él, tratando de que parará. Al no poder vencerlo, me vi obligada a abrir los ojos. Al principio la luz del día me cegó, pero luego me acostumbre. Lo primero que vi fue la sonriente carita de Sebastian que estaba frente a mí.

-¡Al fin!.- chillo y se bajo de mí.

Me senté en el sillón y me estire. Bostece un par de veces. Sebastian me miraba ansioso. Incline la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo miré atentamente, y note que ya se había bañado. Estaba cambiado, y peinado. ¿Qué tramaba?

-¿Qué pasa?

Sabes sonrió abiertamente y salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Rodeé los ojos, y lo seguí. Cuando entre estaba Alice sentada en una banqueta y junto a ella había un desayuno. Me quedé sin respiración, ella sabía como hacerme sentir culpable.

-Sebas ve a ver tele.-le dije.

Él no dudo ni un segundo y volvió a salir corriendo por la puerta. Un incomodo silencio nos inundo. Con pasos indecisos me acerque a Alice, que ahora se encontraba de pie.

-¡Lo siento mucho!.- le dije, y sin más Alice se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Yo lo siento más!.- sollozo en nuestro abrazo.- No debí meterme en tu vida, lo siento ¡Lo siento!

-¡No debí pegarte!

Parecíamos dos niñas del kinder, sollozando por la discusión del día anterior. Al final Edward había tenido razón con respecto a que estaría todo bien.

-Te dije, ellas siempre son así.- la voz de Sebas hablo detrás de nosotras. Me tense, y me separé de Alice.

Cuando volteé, casi me da un paro cardíaco. Junto a Sebas en la puerta de la cocina, estaba Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, así es Sebas.- aún no había vuelto a respirar. Escuche la risita de Alice detrás de mí.- Respira Bella.- me aconsejo Edward.

Solté el aire que había estado sostenido, y volví a respirar. Alice paso por mi lado, saludo a Edward y salio hacía el living con Sebas.

Edward se acerco a mí.

-Te ves bien.- murmuro cerca de mí, su aliento mentolado me golpeo la cara.

Me ruborice en nuevos tonos de rojos. ¡Dios, estaba igual que ayer! Debía estar despeinada, con grandes ojeras… ni hablar de mi aliento. ¡Esto no podía ser peor!

Edward se rió de mí. Con delicadeza paso un brazo por mi cintura, y fue acercando sus labios a los míos. Yo me quede inmóvil. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para saber que hacer.

Antes de que sus labios me rozasen, susurro:

-Te regalo mi amor.

Y eventualmente, me beso. No pude hacer más que correspondérselo con ganas. Edward era mi salvador, el que limpiaría los errores y no me dejaría caer. El que me amaba con locura, y estaba dispuesto a todo por estar conmigo. Eso no era una casualidad. No, no.

Jacob ya era cosa del pasado. Había olvidado todo el daño que me había hecho, olvide a mi familia. Ahora era un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva familia.

**Ya no llores mas****  
****por un amor que mal****  
****te dejo llorando y sufriendo****  
****el amor se va otro llegara****  
****gota que baja va subiendo****  
****y no pasaras mas la vida****  
****solita sola llorando****  
****yo te hare feliz****  
****quédate a mi lado**

Todo por una serie de _casualidades fugases_.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canción: Te regalo amores de Rakin-Ken Y**

Holis!!

**¿Les gusto? ** Aquí el final damas y caballeros. A lo largo de la semana que viene subiré el **Epilogo**.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, bueno les comento que **HEC** actualice ayer al igual que **JCF.** **LRN **actualizare seguramente en esta semanita.

Como se darán cuenta, estoy aprovechando que me suspendieron las clases por dos semanas, y de esa forma me pongo al día** xD**

Espero qe les haya gustado, no leemos** :D, ., y espero que se pasen por mis otros fics.**

**Muchas gracias x sus maravillosos RR, me animan a seguir :), y espero que en este chap también haya RR.**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

7


	11. Chapter 11: Epílogo

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

_10 años después_

**Edward POV (28 años)**

Esto era imposible. Ya había pasado diez años. Diez hermosos años. Mi vida había dado un giro de 90º grados, y no me arrepentía. Sin duda era lo mejor que me había pasado, lo mejor que nos había pasado.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, en unos minutos Sebastian y Bella se levantarían, pero por el momento iba a disfrutar de la situación. Estaba recostado, sosteniendo a una dormida Bella en mis brazos. Mi cabeza estaba en apoyada en su hombro, y una de mis manos acariciaba su redondo vientre.

Bella estaba embarazada de una niña, que nacería dentro de unos tres meses. Era nuestra primera hija biológica. No podía describir lo feliz que estaba. Todo era perfecto. Tanto que costaba creerlo. Tenía a la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma junto a mí esperando una hija mía, tenía un hijo adolescente al cual amaba como si fuera mío. Teníamos una enorme casa, un trabajo que siempre había soñado, y Bella también. Ella era escritora en un diario, algo con lo que ella había soñado. Teníamos amigos con los que siempre contábamos.

Mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett estaban casados. Mi hermano estaba esperando su primer hijo con su esposa Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper.- mi mejor amigo y esposo de mi hermana menor.

Bella no había roto el lazo de amistad con mi hermana, de hecho empezaba a pensar que Alice estaba siendo una mala influencia para Bella, aunque aún no había podido convencerla de ir de compras muy seguido.

Bella se removió en mis brazos. Miré el reloj. Las 7:25, en cinco minutos sonaría la alarma. Me estiré y desactive el reloj. Volví a acomodarme junto a mi esposa, y con suavidad deposite pequeños besos en su cuello, oído, frente…

… ella suspiro feliz. Giró de lado y se abrazo a mí.

-Edward.- murmuro en sueños. Amaba cuando me llamaba en sus sueños, la sensación que sentía era hermosa.

Seguí con mi trabajo. Empecé a dibujar circulitos en su espalda desnuda. Con lentitud empezó a despertarse.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- le susurre al oído.

-Mmm.- bostezo y se pego más a mi cuerpo.- Buenos días, Edward.- murmuro con una sonrisa.

Me incline, y la bese en los labios. Ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello. La apreté más junto a mí, pero su enorme y redonda panza nos no dejaba estar tan pegados.

Gimió en mi boca, y se separó.

-Adoro despertar de esta forma.- me beso el cuello.- Te amo, Edward. Muchísimo.

Pude sentir su cara enrojecer arriba de mi piel. Aún no se acostumbraba a decírmelo sin avergonzarse. Amaba esa inocencia de ella.

-Yo te amo más, Bella.

-Eso es imposible.- suspiro feliz.

-No lo creo.- y volvía a atraer sus labios a los míos, donde esperaba que se pudieran quedar siempre.

**Bella POV (27 años)**

-¡Sebas llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases!.- grite desde la cocina de mi casa en Pasadena. Hacía ya casi 6 años que vivíamos aquí, ya que a Edward lo habían trasferido y yo quería salir de Seattle, alejarme de Washington.

Acaricié inconcientemente mi enorme estomago, de ya hacía 7 meses, y revolví los huevos en la sartén.

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que Edward se me había declarado, diez años desde que había obtenido la adopción total de Sebastian. Ahora, diez años después, éramos una hermosa familia. Yo estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo biológico, y obviamente este era de Edward.

Duramos un año de novios, hasta que él me pidió matrimonio ¿Cómo negarme al él? Nunca había sido partidaria del matrimonio, y mucho menos con lo que había pasado con Jacob. Pero con Edward era diferente, con él sabía que nada malo iba a sucederme.

Jacob.

Esa era una historia aparte. No volví a saber de mi familia. Reneé me llamo hace unos años, cuando se entero que me había casado con el hijo de una familia millonaria. La ira me invadió, y no quise volver a saber de ella ni de nadie de mi pasado. De vez en cuando me cruce con Angela y Ben, pero no mantuve la relación. Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, había intentado que arreglara las cosas con mis padres pero me negué. Yo no quería, ni podía perdonarlos. Quizás era duro, y de cualquier forma ellos eran mis padres. Quizás, como decía Edward, en un futuro me arrepentiría de esto. Pero por el momento esta era mi decisión y no tenía intenciones de cambiarlas.

Hacía cinco años había acabado mi carrera, y Edward la suya. Él estaba trabajando con su padre en el hospital ¿A que no saben? Mi jefe era el padre de Edward. ¡Dios! Todo había sido muy raro.

-¡Ya estoy, Bells!.- escuche la voz de Sebas bajar las escaleras. Nunca dejo de llamarme Bells, aún recordaba a cuando él venía a pasar las noches al departamento de Alice y mío.

Alice.

¡Ella sí que sabía vivir! Se caso un año después que Edward y yo. Al final no pudieron aguantar a que terminarán la carrera. Ahora ella y Jasper tenían una hermosa niña de 4 años, Natalie, de la cual yo era su madrina. Ahora, Alice esperaba un niño para dentro de dos meses. Sin duda era hermosa esa familia. Alice había puesto su propia firma de moda, y Jasper estaba con Edward en el hospital, y a veces viaja para dar conferencias sobre historia, pero eso lo hacía como un hobby.

-¡Bells!.- ahí estaba Sebas. No me moví de mi lugar, sonreí y pasé los huevos revueltos a un plato.

Sebas me abrazo por atrás y beso mi mejilla. ¡Era imposible amar tanto a este adolescente, de ahora 16 años! Era gracioso cuando salíamos juntos, la gran mayoría nos confundía creyendo que éramos una pareja. Edward solía bromear con ello.

Sebas ahora estaba mucho más alto que yo, incluso había pasado a Edward. Su cabello lo llevaba largo hasta los ojos, y en ocasiones se lo corría de lado. Su cuerpo estaba aún en desarrollo, pero estaba bien formado gracias al rugby.

-¡Dios podrían hacer esto en privado! ¡No quiero que me engañen tan deliberadamente!.- me reí en silencio y Sebas me soltó ayudándome a llevar los platos a la mesa.

Tome el sumo de la heladera, y allí me tope con Edward. Aún no me acostumbraba a estar junto a un ser tan perfecto. Se sentó junto a Sebas y este último le saco la lengua.

-Ya sabes, Bells siempre me va a preferir.- me reí de ellos. Pase junto a Edward y lo bese rápidamente en los labios, antes de sentarme junto a Sebas.- ¿No es así, Bells?.- me pregunto con respecto a lo que había dicho antes.

Me incline suavemente y le bese en la mejilla.

-Sabes que sí.

Edward me saco la lengua y nos pusimos a desayunar. No pude dejar de sonreír, todo era demasiado perfecto. Todo el sacrificio que había tenido que vivir había valido la pena.

Estábamos tranquilos, cuando un grito de Sebas no sobre salto a todos.

-¡Dios voy a perder el autobús!.- se levanto de forma bruta, moviendo la mesa.

Corrió a la sala en busca de sus zapatillas y su mochila. No pude evitar reírme de él.

Me corrí a la silla que antes ocupaba mi hijo, y lleve mi desayuno con él. Me incline más cerca de Edward para poder susurrarle al oído.

-¿No se lo has dicho?.- Edward negó con la cabeza. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acerco a él, abrazándome. Me beso dulcemente, y después acarició mí hinchado estómago.

-Quiero esperar a que salga por la puerta y lo vea por si mismo.

-¡Bella no encuentro mi libro de política!- sin duda estaba nervioso.

Me levante. Sebas lo había dejado arriba del microondas. Era demasiado desordenado para su propio bien, era igual que yo. Camine y lo tomé.

Cuando llegue a la sala Sebas corría por todos lados, como loco.

-Sebas aquí esta el libro.- me apoye en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward detrás de mí.

Sebas paró en seco y me miro. Corrió a mí me abrazo agradeciéndome y lo guardo.

-¡Chau Bells!- me beso en la mejilla.

Mientras Sebas caminaba hacía la puerta, Edward se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Caminamos tras de nuestro hijo, para ver su reacción ante lo que estaba afuera.

Sebas abrió la puerta y salió. Nosotros caminamos lo más rápido que mi panza nos permitía movernos, para ver su reacción.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Sebas estaba parado frente a un Mini Cooper blanco que tenía un gran moño azul encima, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Incluso podría decir que no estaba respirando.

-¿No es que llegabas tarde, cariño?.- le pregunte cuando vi pasa el autobús amarillo de su instituto.

Sebas volteó a verme, maravillado. Edward estiro su mano, donde colgaba las llaves del auto.

Sebas grito y corrió a abrazarme. Estoy segura de por no haber sido por Edward me habría caído de espaldas.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres la mejor, Bells!

Me reí y rodeé su enorme espalda con mis brazos.

-De nada, cariño. Te lo mereces.- le bese en la mejilla.- Creo que Edward tuvo que ver también.- le insinúe.

-Lo sé.- me sonrió y se separo de mí. Miró a Edward con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Gracias!.- Edward se rió. Prácticamente Sebas le arranco las llaves de la mano.- Eso no quiere decir, que dejaré a tu mujer en paz.

-Ni lo esperaba.- le siguió el juego mi esposo.

-Vamos, cariño, llegarás tarde.- le empuje hacía el auto.

Él tomó mi mano y me arrastro hasta el auto. Lo ayude a quitar el gran moño que tenía.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, Bells.- me beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar ruborizarme. Sebas se metió en la cabina del auto, encendió el motor y bajo la ventanilla.-¡Déjame recogerte del hospital hoy a la tarde!.- me suplico, sabiendo que hoy tenía que ir a hacerme una ecografía.

-No estoy segura.- fingí estar indecisa.- No quiero morir tan joven, aún dudo de lo bien que puedas llegar a manejar.

Sebas sacó levemente su labio inferior para afuera, haciendo un puchero. ¡Eso no era justo!

-¿Por favor, Bells?

Me miró como un cordero degollado.

-¡Claro!

Sebastian parecía feliz, y yo lo estaba por verlo de esa forma.

-¡Te amo, Bells!.- grito mientras daba marcha atrás, para sacar el auto a la carretera.-¡Los amo!.- grito antes de pisar el acelerador y perderlo de vista.

No me gusto nada la velocidad con la que estaba conduciendo. Me di vuelta con el ceño fruncido y miré a Edward, que seguía apoyado en la puerta. Levante un dedo acusador y empecé a caminar hacía él.

-¡Eso…!- dije refiriéndome al modo en que Sebas había salido disparado.- ¡Es tu culpa!.- le acuse.

Edward no se sintió afectado. Camino hacía mí, y me abrazo a mitad de camino.

-No te preocupes, mi amor.- me susurro al oído.- El sabe lo que hace.

-¡No!.- trate de resistirme a sus encantos, aunque no me separé de él.- ¡No lo sabe! ¡Sólo tiene 16 años!

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- y sin dejar que lo contradijera, acerco su cara a la mía.

Acarició con suavidad mi mejilla, y deslizó esa misma mano hasta mi cuello, mientras la otra continuaba firme en mi cintura. Con una lentitud y dulzura, propia de él, estampo sus labios contra los míos. Fue cuestión de segundo lo que le llevo hacerme olvidar de mi preocupación y relajarme en sus brazos. Estaba tan bien allí, tan feliz. Jamás me casaría de su tacto o sus besos. Ellos siempre serían mi remedio.

Me deje llevar por ese intenso beso. Él era cuanto quería. No podía creer lo dichosa que era. Tenía una hermosa familia, como la que todas las niñas sueñan cuando son pequeñas. Tenía a mi príncipe azul, a mi hijo y estaba a la espera de una niña.

Me costaba pensar que todo esto no era un sueño. Que todo esto había empezado por una serie de _casualidades fugaces_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡**Aquí el final**! ¡Dios no lo puedo creer! Ya se acabo… ¿Ahora con que me voy a desesperar por tardarme tanto en actualizar? Ok, eso no era lo bueno. ¿Qué les pareció el final? Por lo general soy un poco más realista, y no tengo esos finales felices que sólo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas, pero este fic daba para ser feliz. Ya tuvo su drama al principio, y como que todos queríamos que Bella y Sebas fueran felices, en especial si era con Edward. Se que es un poco cursi, pero no sé creo que había que contar más de su amor. Además ¡**amo lo cursi**!

**Tony-you-love:** Como me pediste, te colgaré la historia **completa** en otro **capitulo**, así no tienes que tomarte el trabajo de copiar y pegar muchas veces. Espero que te haya gustado el final, y no tengo ningún problema en que lo imprimas, al contrario me halagas.

Chicas, les cuento, que a pedido de **Tony-you-love** colgaré la historia completa en el próximo chap. No sé mucho de que les puede servir, pero así lo haré **:)**

**MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU INCONDICIONAL APOYO, NO SE QUE HUBIESE SIDO DE ESTE FIC SIN USTEDES, MIS FIELES LECTORES**. Les agradezco mucho a cada uno de ustedes, personitas lindas.

En fin, ahora sólo me queda seguir mis otros fics… ¡**HEC** ya esta llegando al final también!

Sin más que decir, **FIN, FINITTE, SE ACABO :)**

Besop**(L)**

Hasta el crepúsculo…

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

6


	12. Chapter 12: CF Complet

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Casualidades Fugases**_

**Prefacio**

_Una lágrima de sangre y otra que se seco_

Sinceramente ¿Quién creía en los cuentos de hadas? Bien no me contesten, yo les contare mi historia. Se que es de no creer y no los culpare si no lo hacen, pero me niego a no dar luz a esta historia. Suena absurdo lo se, pero he tenido estos manuscritos por años y creo que a llegado la hora de darlos a conocer. No es que me quede poco tiempo ni nada por el estilo, _se que tenemos toda la eternidad_…

Suena como si esta historia fuese viejísima, pero se sorprenderían de lo reciente que pude llegar a ser. Ahora es gracioso, aunque en aquel momento no lo fue. Aunque estoy mas que segura de nací en el siglo XX mi familia nunca me ha dado las libertades que había en el siglo. Si podía usar pantalones y ver TV, no es que mis padres fueran tan locos, de acuerdo si lo eran, estaba obligada a casarme…

… si se lo que están pensando ¿Qué diablos dice? Cuando cumplí mis 17 años mis padres me comprometieron, y hasta el momento no me había opuesto mucho a esa idea, de hecho hasta pensé que me agradaba. Él había sido mi mejor amigo, creía en eses entonces que estaba enamorada de él por lo que no me importaba en absoluto ese compromiso. Jacob también me quería se me había declarado antes de que nuestros padres arreglasen el compromiso…

…. Pero mi felicidad no duro demasiado, nuestras peleas eran constantes, el amor desaparecía, y él… ya no era el mismo.

No voy a negar que sufrí un montón en ese tiempo, pero lo agradezco. A penas dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños numero 18 llego el maldito momento, en donde yo estaba ya con mi blanco vestido de novia de un modelo clásico y antiguo, como del XIX, solo faltaban unos minutos para que las puertas enormes de madera de la Iglesia se abrieran y me dieran paso al infierno…

Ahora les digo, lean la historia pues no contare más por el momento. Deben esperar para saber lo que sucedió cuando estas se abrieron, cuando mi mundo cambio, cuando una lágrima de sangre cayó de mi ojo izquierdo y otra se secó…

**Dos bodas, ****dos situaciones, dos personas…**

_**Bella POV**_

Esta sentada frente al espejo de la pequeña habitación blanca que se hallaba arriba de la Iglesia. Me observaba con detenimiento, mi cabello castaño recogido de una manera extraña que dejaba caer varios mechones sobre mi rostro pálido, el velo estaba dado vuelta para no tapar mi rostro, aún. Mis espesas pestañas estaban un poco mas largas de lo normar haciendo resaltar a mis obres chocolates. Baje la viste y mire con angustia el hermoso vestido de novia que llevaba puesto, con un calido bordado y de un tradicional blanco.

Una lágrima cayo de mi ojo, sabía que iba a arrepentirme toda la vida por esto, sabía que no quería casarme, no ahora y no con él. No quería casarme con Jacob, no quería desperdiciar mi juventud, pero sobre todo no quería atarme a alguien a quien no amaba.

Sentí un golpecito en la puerta y me apresure a quitar las lágrimas con la mayor rapidez que se podía para no correr el maquillaje. Al no contestar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de mis invitadas, no… no era una dama de honor, tampoco una amiga, no era de mi familia… Era _una amiga de mi prometido_ que me odiaba. Si así simplemente me odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no me importaba en ese momento ser cortes, o ocultarle mi desagrado hacía ella.

No se inmuto ante mi desprecio y cerro la puerta para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban atrás mío, de forma que le estaba dando la espalda pero podía divisarla perfectamente por el reflejo del espejo. Su semblante se veía marcado por el dolor, supuse que yo me sentiría igual si _el amor de mi vida_ se casara hoy.

Se corrió el cabello de la cara con gesto nervioso, y desvió su mirada del espejo hacía la pared. Esas actitudes no eran propias de ella, por lo general me taladraba con la mirada y comenzábamos una batalla verbal, la cual debía admitir siempre salía vencida.

-Debo decirte algo antes de que cometas un error- murmuro de forma rápida lo que provoco que tuviera que agudizar mi oído-. Se que es tarde y que debí habértelo dicho cuando la relación comenzó- fruncí el ceño ante la incomprensión y me gire para ver como cubría su cara con sus manos y sollozaba débilmente- ¡Pero no puede!- chillo hipando- ¡Me gustaba ver como creías que Jacob te pertenecía cuando no era así! ¡Me encantaba saber que no te quería!

Unas punzadas se clavaron en mi corazón como si de un balde se agua fría se tratase. Me quede en shock unos instantes tratando de comprender sus palabras. No es que no hubiesen sido muy claras… bien de acuerdo no había entendido ni la mitad. Espere a que continuara pero el silencio llego y no soporte la incomodidad de este.

- ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme lo que sucede Leah?- mi voz sonó quebrada y me odie por ello. La susodicha levanto la mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas y tomo un par de bocanadas de aire.

-Se que vas a odiarme- susurro.

-No entiendo tu preocupación- solté sin intención de animarla en lo mas mínimo-. Ya te odio.

Su semblante no cambio ante mis palabras, lo anterior dicho era mas que evidente.

-Hace casi un año que… - se detuvo y volvió a desviar su mirada de la mía-. ¡Jacob te engaña!- Contuve el aire de repente-. Jacob hace un año que esta saliendo conmigo, hace un año que te ha puesto el cuerno, desde hace un año que se acuesta conmigo… Todos lo saben, no nos hemos escondido nuestra relación es pública.

-¿Billie?- musite con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Mis padres?

-Todos- se limito a contestar.

Las lágrimas fluyeron en un minuto y comencé a hiperventilar ¿Qué? ¿¡Estaba bromeando, verdad!?

-¿Bella?- pregunto levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a mí, al parecer preocupada.

-¡Vete!- chille-. ¡Vete _ya_!

Leah no dudo ni un segundo y salio disparada de la habitación. Me sumí en una agonía devastadora… ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Estaba a 5 minutos de pertenecerle a un hombre imbesil y embustero ¡y no tenía escapatoria!

-¡Cariño es hora!- escuche a mi madre llamarme escaleras abajo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme "cariño"? ¡No tenía vergüenza! Había dejado que su propia hija fuese una burla, que me humillaran públicamente a mi costa…

Tome varias bocanadas de aire y trate de arreglarme para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

En minutos me encontraba allí, parada frente a la enorme puerta de madera, del brazo de Charlie Swan, enfrente Rebecca una de las hermanas de Jacob, y sabía que del otro lado se encontraba allí mi _prometido_, y mis damas de honor.

La música comenzó a cubrir el ambiente y me sentí más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-No este nerviosa, cielo- musito Charlie cerca de mi oído-. Es tu día- no quise mirarlo pues si lo hacía me saldarían un montón de barbaridades, y no era el momento adecuado para un escenita.

Me quede inmóvil. Antes de que abrieran las puertas, Rebecca me dedico una sonrisa, pero esta se borro al instante cuando la fulmine con la mirada.

Camino lentamente mientras Charlie y yo la seguíamos con paso pesado, no quite la mirada de la figurilla de la virgen que se encontraba al final de la Iglesia. Los ojos se me estaban nublando por las lágrimas que gritaban por salir, me sentía realmente herida, pero más que nada humillada.

Una vez me encontré a su lado, el sacerdote se coloco en su lugar para dar comienzo a la maldita ceremonia. Jacob tomo mi mano y de un movimiento nada sutil la solté haciendo que el sacerdote parara de hablar para mirarnos con sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes.

-¡No voy a casarme!- grite alejándome unos pasos de él como si quemara. Jacob me hecho una mirada con sorna.

-¡Claro que lo harás!- grito Renée que se encontraba de pie junto a Charlie-. ¡Te has comprometido, no es hora de caprichos niña!

-¡Oh lo siento!- dije con sarcasmo lo que provoco que a Renée le explotara la vena del cuello-. ¡No es momento para caprichos, pero si para ser humillada!- chille encolerizada.

En ese momento no me importaba que todo el mundo al que conocía me estuviese mirando como si fuese loca, de hecho era mejor esto que reírse de mí por que tenía el cuerno bien puesto hacía un año; ahora que había explotado nadie me callaría.

-¡Te estas humillando sola!- grito Charlie, sacándole la palabra de la boca a mi madre.

-¿Estas seguro?- baje los escalones para estar más lejos del altar-. O que, ¿Vas a decirme que no se rieron de mí porque Jacob me estaba poniendo el cuerno? Eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, mientras pudiesen sacarme de enzima…

-Señorita le recuerdo que…- me interrumpió el sacerdote.

-¡Se en donde estamos!- lo fulmine con la mirada por haberse entrometido-. ¡Es preferible que lo diga ahora y salvarles los pecados a los demás que vivir con ese peso!

El sacerdote no hablo más y cerro la Biblia con lentitud.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto mi madre. Mis ojos se salieron de orbitas, ¡lo estaba admitiendo!

-¡Lo admites!- mis lágrimas cayeron libremente por mi rostro y tragué un gemido de dolor-. Me ridiculizaste, te reíste de mi, me humillaste ¡Y no te importo en lo mas mínimo! ¿Y te haces llamar mi madre?

-No le hables…

-¡Tu tampoco estas en condiciones de decir nada!- le corte a Charlie que estaba sujetando a mi madre que sollozaba suavemente.

-Bella debes…

-¿Qué Jacob?- lo mire con irá contenida-. ¿Casarme contigo y seguir siendo la burla de tus amigos y mi familia? ¿O acaso pretendes que deje que te acuestes con todo el mundo a mi costa?

-No, no entiendes, ella… no es…

-¡Por Dios, Jacob! ¡Ahórratelo!

Sin más que decir me di la vuelta para salir de allí a toda velocidad tratando de no tropezar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer mi dramática salida, unas manos enormes y tibias me sujetaron. Inhalé y exhale unas tres veces, calme mis sollozos y sin previo aviso me di la vuelta y le atine una cachetada a Jacob con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Por inercia me soltó y llevo su mano a la mejilla que la tenía colorada.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¡Si te vas no vivirás mas con nosotros!- me amenazo Reneé, bastante cerca de nosotros. La mire y le dedique una frívola y maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no tendrás que seguir manteniéndome, voy a cumplir tu deseo y no necesariamente necesito casarme para cumplirlo…- Mis _padres_ me miraron con incomprensión- ¡No necesitan echarme porque desde este momento deje de ser su hija, porque desde ahora no tendrán ni una sola noticia de mi! ¡Para ustedes estoy muerta!

Ahora sí, salí corriendo de la Iglesia dejando paso libre a la agonía. A toda velocidad corrí por las lluviosas calles de Forks sin un rumbo fijo. Corrí por horas, era conciente de que todas las personas que pasaban cerca me miraban con sorpresa, era conciente de que mi vestido era un desastre, que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, que mi cabello era un almiar. Deje caer el velo y los zapatos.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me hallaba en mi antiguo _hogar_. No lo pensé mucho, saque la llave que se encontraba escondida debajo del alero para emergencias y entre sin dejar de correr hasta llegar a mi objetivo: mi recamara. Saque un par de valijas y tire la ropa sin preocuparme por nada, tome él dinero que había horrado toda mi vida, otras cosas de valor y sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas salí de aquella casa sin mirar atrás.

Nuevamente me encontraba corriendo, a menor velocidad por culpa de las 2 valijas y la mochila que cargaba. No sentí el dolor que sentían mis pies por cada ramita, piedra o lo que fuere que pisaran, no me importaba que mis pulmones pidieran mas oxigeno del que les estaba dando, yo seguía huyendo.

En un tiempo me encontraba a las afueras de forks, en el bosque, donde ya era de esperarse, resbale con un charlo y caía a la húmeda tierra. No me importo levantarme, me oville cerca de un árbol y comencé a lamentarme, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, deje libres a mis lágrimas.

_**Edward POV**_

Allí estaba yo en el altar, como un idiota. Era obvio que ella ya no vendría, que me había dejado plantado. Mi hermana Alice junto a mi madre me miraban preocupadas, mi prima Rose, estaba hecha una furia mientras mi hermano, su novio trataba de calmarla. Mi padre me miraba con compasión, mi primo Jasper estaba totalmente desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes.

No deje que nadie se me acercara, sin mediar palabra con nadie me deshice de la corbata, de los anillos y salí de la Iglesia. Escuche murmullos tras de mi, exclamaciones pero todo estaba ya tan lejano…

Segui mi camino hasta el bosque donde sabía que nadie me encontraría. Quería estar solo soltar mi frustración, gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la odiaba, quería con toda mi alma odiar a Tanya. Aminore el paso cuando me adentre en este, estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando un sollozo no muy lejano llago a mis oídos.

No supe, el porque, ni cuando, solo supe que estaba corriendo en su dirección, como si estuviese siendo jalado por una fuerza mayor; pero esta fuerza desapareció cuando me pare en seco sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Allí se encontraba una joven, empapada por la lluvia, embarrada y con un vestido de novia rasgado y sucio. Estaba ovillada llorando al parecer sin remedio alguno, balbuceando incoherencias; su cabello húmedo tapaba su rostro. Mire alrededor y me sorprendí aún mas cuando dispersas a su alrededor se encontraban dos valijas y una mochila, una de las valijas estaba un poco abierta dejando ver como unas cuantas prendas se mojaban y mancaban por el contacto con la tierra.

Despacio me fui acercando a ella, y cuando me encontré lo suficientemente cerca me deje caer a su lado. Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, en un impulso de desesperación por consolarla. Al parecer mi caída la hizo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, pues me dio mas la espalda y intento calmarse, cosa que no logro en absoluto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- amague en tocarla, pero después decidí que no sería correcto. No sabía quien era, ella era una completa desconocida y podría pensar que ante mi tacto tenía malas intensiones.

-¡Deja-me-me s-s-ola!- hipo.

-No voy a hacerlo- dije clamadamente.

-¿Tu también vienes a burlarte de mi?- la pregunta me dejo descolocado. ¿Por qué debía yo burlarme de ella?

-No- trate de que mi voz sonara segura, no porque pensara burlarme de ella sino porque aún no podía caer en la idea de que no me encontraba en mi boda, ni con _mi novia_, sino que me hallaba en el medio del bosque empapado y con una _novia que no era la mía_.-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- repetí la pregunta, no iba a darme por vencido tan rápido.

-D-ej-jam-e-e- volvio a hipar.

Entonces un relámpago la hizo saltar de su lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba colgada de mi cuello. Cuando se tranquilizo, la sentí temblar mas de lo que ya estaba, se separo un poco de mi y mi corazón se achico al ver el semblante de esta desconocida. Estaba marcado por el descocuelo y la agonía. Sus ojos chocolates se encontraban navegando en un mar de lágrimas, sus finas facciones estaban agarrotadas, el maquillaje que alguna vez remarco su cara ahora estaba disperso por esta manchándola, aún en ese estado se podía apreciar su belleza.

-Al parecer necesitas consuelo- dije dulcemente.

No dijo nada y volvió a esconder su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro. No entendía porque estaba consolando a una chica cuando yo también necesitaba consuelo, pero no me importaba. Un deseo enorme tenía para que aquella muchacha dejara de llorar, se veía tan dulce, indefensa, tan frágil…

No se si fuero horas, minutos o segundos cuando comenzó a calmarse. Con una lentitud exagerada se soltó de mí y se dejo caer en el barro apoyando su espalda en un árbol. La imite colocándome a su lado. Me quite el saco cuando la vi que se fregaba los pequeños brazos por el frío, era tonta mi idea, mi saco no le serviría de mucho ya que estaba igual de mojado que ella, pero quería hacerlo. La cubrí con este ante su sorprendida mirada.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- pregunto en un murmullo. Entre el ruido del viento, la lluvia y sus sollozos me costo poder entenderle con claridad.

-¿No harías lo mismo por mí?- le desvié, no tenía idea de que podía contestarle. Mi respuesta pareció convencerla porque se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te sucedió?- sus ojos chocolates voltearon a verme con un brillo que antes no tenía, mi corazón palpito con fuerza… esa chica era un misterio.

_**Bella POV**_

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, sino fuera porque el cielo estaba oscureciendo, y el crepúsculo nos daba a entender que se acababa el día… un día que deseaba con todo a que llegará al final.

El hombre que tenía a mi lado era fascinante. Después de todo este tiempo hablando comparamos las distintas situaciones, los distintos escenarios. ¿Cómo había podido el destino juntarnos en el momento oportuno? Al parecer debía empezar a creer en las casualidades…

… Él me había escuchado y consolado, mientras que también estaba sufriendo. ¡Qué idiota la mujer que lo había dejado plantado en el altar! ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un hombre como el que tenía al lado? ¡Era de no creerse!

No sólo se veía lo dulce que era, sino la bondad que llevaba dentro, el amor que tenía para dar, su caballerosidad… pero había más. Su belleza era sorprendente. Sus muecas al tratar de ocultar su agonía, sus sonrisas amables que le daban a su rostro pálido un toque angelical. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado al viento resaltaba sus hermosos ojos dorados. Su cuerpo era fornido y su altura era agradable… Simplemente no concebía que alguien pudiese haberlo planto en el altar, esto era de película. Esas películas en que el protagonista es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O pero no tiene lo que merece, y por esas cosas de la vida se encuentra con aun muchacha que no tiene nada para ofrecerle como las demás e igual este se queda con ella. Esto era algo parecido, pero no era una película de drama, por desgracia era la vida real y yo era la chica menos agraciada del mundo consolada por el mismo ángel esculpido por las diosas para su satisfacción, por lo que yo pagaría las consecuencias por estar robándoselo unos minutos, aunque solo iba a ser eso, yo no tenía suerte como la de las películas para que él se enamorase de mi y toda esa cháchara.

Me acurruque mas en su saco y sin pensar mucho en mi próximo movimiento incline mi cabeza de forma que quedo recostada en su hombro. Me sentí tonta cuando lo note tensarse, pero se relajo rápidamente y paso un brazo por mis hombros frotando para darme calor. Había sido un día muy largo, estaba exhausta, llena de preocupaciones, dolida y muerta de frío.

-Estas cansada- no había sido una pregunta- y no tienes a donde ir…- dijo en un susurro que se fue apagando como si estuviese pensando en voz baja.

-No es verdaderamente así- dije nuevamente soltando un bostezo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-En unas semanas empiezo la Universidad, al menos ya tengo un semestre asegurado- le explique.

-¿Ibas a empezar la Universidad después de que te casaste? ¿Te lo permitían?

-Verdaderamente, no- mi voz se quebró al pensar en mi "familia"- ellos no están enterados. A escondidas participe en un sorteo de becas, y gane una media- dije con un deje de orgullo- pague la otra mitad con mis ahorros, y pensaba decírselo a mis padres y a Ja… a él el mismo día que me iba, así ya no podrían detenerme…

-Buen plan- apoyo-. Aun así este tiempo a donde iras a parar- sonaba tan preocupado por mi que mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de mi pecho.

-Me quedo suficiente dinero como para alquilarme una habitación- no me gustaba mucho pensar en que clase de habitación podría adquirir con la cantidad de dinero que llevaba enzima-. Buscare un trabajo de medio turno para poder mantenerlo cuando empiece la Universidad y pagarme las cosas que necesite.

-Tu plan es absurdo- sentencio con voz dura.

-No le encuentro un lado absurdo, es la única alternativa que tengo.

-Quizás si…

-No voy a volver a casa de Reneé y Charlie- me apresure a decirle antes de que pudiera oírlo.

-No iba a decir eso- solté un suspiro- mi familia tiene dinero suficiente como…

-¡Oh no, no, no!- me levante como si me hubiese quemado y lo mire ¿Estaba loco a caso?

-¿Qué sucede?- me miro preocupado por mi reacción- A mi familia no le molestaría prestarte dinero para ayudarte, además creo que a mi hermana le fascinaras…

-¡No!- me arrodille frente a él ¡Estaba loco!- Apenas me conoces, te lo agradezco, pero es suficiente con lo que has hecho ya. De hecho dudo que pueda pagarte esto de algún modo, no puedo permitir que me ayudes con mis problemas económicos, me las arreglare SOLA- enfatice la última palabra para dejárselo claro ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? Apenas me conocía y me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, no se ponía a pensar siquiera en las consecuencias… El me estaba ofreciendo algo como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, ¡y recién me conocía!

-Veo que no puedo convencerte, así que no te presionare- le sonreí y me puse de pie para empezar a recoger mis cosas- ¿Qué haces?- me quede dura en mi lugar ante su tono y lo mire, sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

-¿No es obvio?- continué con mi trabajo- Es tarde, deben de estar preocupados por ti, además tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

-dudo que estén preocupados, mi hermana seguro ya les aseguro que estoy bien- se rió de algún chiste privado- Es verdad, es tarde- se puso serio de vuelta, con un elegante movimiento se puso de pie y se acerco a mi- Te llevare a algún hotel.

Sabía que no había discusión posible, por lo que deje que me ayudase a cargar las cosas. Pedimos un taxi y nos detuvimos en un hotel que el conocía. Cada vez me sorprendía más, cada tema que conversábamos, sus ganas infinitas de ayudarme…

-Este es mi numero de teléfono- me dio un papel doblado- llámame cuando necesites algo, o solo quieras verme- me sonrió- yo ya se donde ubicarte…Aunque- dijo pensativo- no se tu nombre…

Me reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Bella, por el momento- le dije. No quería usar mi apellido y mi nombre lo odiaba, el no necesitaba mas que eso.

-Nos veremos pronto, Bella.

Así se había despedido, abrí el papel y aprecie su perfecta caligrafía.

_Llámame cuando desees, te estaré esperando… 4369-2217. Por cierto soy Edward Cullen._

Edward Cullen…

Empezaba a pensar que no haberme casado había sido lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida…

**Ten Red Roses**

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde mi desafortunada boda, en donde perdí más que a un estúpido marido, perdí mi _familia_…

Estaba viviendo en el hotel en el que Edward me había llevado. Había estado toda la semana vacilando, pero hasta el momento no lo había llamado. Todos los días Edward dejaba en la recepción del hotel una carta con una rosa. Siempre eran de un rojo intenso, llamativo, apasionada. En la tarjeta siempre decía lo mismo _"Nos volveremos a ver, a penas pueda iré a verte"_ Mi corazón se derretía al leer eso. Por alguna razón numeraba las flores. La última que había recibido había sido la numero 9.

Estaba como loca. Había conseguido un trabajo momentáneo en el hospital de Seattle como instrumentadora. No era algo que me gustase en absoluto, de hecho odiaba los hospitales. Pase gran parte de mi vida dentro de ellos, y tenía que conseguirme un trabajo allí. Pero no estaba en condiciones de dar quejas, necesitaba el dinero con desesperación, solo faltaba una semana para empezar la universidad y tenía muchos gastos.

Estaba caminando por una de las calles de Seattle. Había salido ya del hospital, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar al hotel y desplomarme en mi cama con alguno de mis zarrapastrosos libros.

Pensaba en que diablos iba a cenar con solo 10 dólares cuando alguien me topo del brazo. Salte y pegue un grito horrorizada.

-Shh, tranquila- ¡No! Si no me confundía esa voz era…- ¿Bella?

Con nervios, voltee lentamente para encontrarme con esos abrasadores ojos esmeraldas. Tenía una sonrisa torcida que dulcificaba aún más su perfecto rostro.

-Me asustaste- suspire todavía sin hallar el camino hacía mi voz.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y quito sus manos de mis hombros. Sin romper el contacto visual se coloco a mí lado y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección en la que iba.

-No era mi intención asustarte- me sonrió- He estado esperando tu llamado…

-Lo siento- dije apenada fijando la vista en el suelo- He estado muy liada.

-Lo imagine.

-¿Qué hacía por aquí?- no pude ocultar la felicidad que me provocaba que me hubiese encontrado.

-Iba de camino a…- se detuvo pensativo. Lo mire con reproche sabiendo que me ocultaba algo, pero el rápidamente me sonrió deslumbrándome haciendo que no me importase lo que iba a decir- Estaba de paseo.

-Ah- no fui capaz de responder nada más coherente.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo?- cambio fugazmente de tema- ¿Haz vuelto a hablar con tu familia?- pregunto con cuidado.

Me tense a su lado, detenido el paso. No. No había sabido nada de ellos, no me había llamado siquiera una vez al móvil, no se había preocupado en buscarme… ellos al parecer estaban esperando quitarme del camino, por las buenas o por las malas.

Edward se detuvo frente a mí, podía ver sus zapatillas beige a la perfección. Una lágrima se escapo de mi ojo sin poder evitarlo. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, me dolía lo que me había hecho, pero más aún me dolía saber que no me tenían en cuenta.

Antes de que la lágrima llegase a mi boca, su mano la corrió con un suave roce. Mi espalda se sacudió ante una descarga por el gesto, gesto simple pero dulce.

Sus dedos no dejaron de acariciar mi cara, se deslizaron desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, y desde ellos hasta mi barbilla. Con dos dedos la levanto con firmeza, pero al mismo tiempo con calidez. Sus ojos me miraban con el perdón escrito, no quería que el se sintiera mal por mis problemas. Era extraño como una persona que había conocido en la situación mas penosa de mi vida se convirtiera tan rápido en el centro de mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- Negué varias veces con la cabeza, el aún no me había soltado. Nuestras miradas todavía se chocaban.

-No hiciste nada mal- intente animarle- yo no debí reaccionar así, es que el tema aún me aturde, todavía me duele- me sincere. Me dio una sonrisa de ánimo y me soltó.

-Te entiendo.

Volvimos a iniciar la caminata hacía el hotel ¿Por qué estábamos yendo para allá? Ahora que lo volvía a ver, no quería perderlo de mi vista, quería al menos disfrutar un poco de la compañía de un ángel. Creo que después de todo lo que había pasado, merecía un buen momento, por más pequeño que fuese.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?- pregunte luego de un tenso silencio, él se veía metido en sus pensamientos, los cual corte con la pregunta- ¿La has vuelto a ver?- pregunte con cautela.

-No- sonrió, no parecía herido- No he sabido nada de ella, excepto que se fue con su amante- me contaba como quien no quiere la cosa- Mi familia siempre me había dicho que no era una buena idea, que éramos jóvenes y que no estábamos listos. Tenían razón- su voz era tan casual que parecía como si estuviese contando la historia de algún conocido no la de él- Es extraño. Ella había sido la que insistido en casarse, pero me hizo un favor al dejarme en el altar. No voy a negar que al _principio_ me dolió. Pero después de conocerte, me dio cuenta de que fue más el coraje que sentí por haber sido plantado en el altar que lo que verdaderamente sentía. No la amaba, eso lo se ahora y creo que siempre lo supe.- concluyo volviéndome a mirar con esa sonrisa hermosa.

No podía creer lo que me decía, simplemente no le encontraba sentido. Es decir algo tenía que haber sentido por ella como para haber aceptado el compromiso, pero lo decía con tanta simpleza como si contara algo que sucede a diario, que me hacía sentir… rara. No encontraba otra palabra para llamar a la forma en la que me sentía. Yo no estaba viviendo como debía desde ese maldito día y él lo había superado como si nada. Estaba de acuerdo con las diferencias de las situaciones, Edward no había perdido a su familia, había sido humillado es verdad pero no tanto como yo, a él por lo menos le habían evitado el peor error de su vida y a mí querían meterme en él. Aún así me daba coraje que el pudiera tener mas fuerzas que yo para superarlo.

-¿Bella estas bien?- no me había dado cuenta de que Edward llevaba ya tiempo observándome, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y en mi agonía que no había prestado atención a nada de lo demás.

Levante la vista y me choque con la interrogativa mirada de Edward. La desvié rápidamente ya que me turbaba y mire el paisaje. Pegue un respingo cuando me di cuanta de que nos hallábamos frente a mi hotel. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado en la luna? o ¿Acaso antes estábamos muy cerca y no me había percatado de ello? La verdad eso no me importaba, el punto es que estaba allí con un preocupado Edward.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar- dije pestañando varias veces tratando de ubicarme en el tiempo.

-Me di cuenta- me regalo un leve sonrisa, pero se borro rápido- ¿Fue algo que dije?

Me apresure a negar con la cabeza.

-No, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- intente calmarle, pero no funciono por lo que me vi en la obligación de contarle todo- Lo que sucede es que me puse a comparar las dos situaciones, y me dio coraje lo bien que lo superaste- mi voz se fue quebrando de apoco, y los ojos de Edward comenzaron a dulcificarse- yo todavía no pude…

-Oh, Bella- musito y me abrazo de forma acogedora. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno?

Me acurruque en su pecho y deje escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Había soportado el dolor sola todo este tiempo, no había tenido el valor de pedir ayuda a nadie, y como salvador aparece Edward.

-Esto es extraño- murmure cuando me clame un poco. Edward me soltó para poder verme a la cara, se veía confundido- ¿No me digas que no lo piensas?

Edward negó.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Me ayudas, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida- solté un risita- Apenas nos vimos dos veces…

-A mi me encantaría que nuestro conteo no quedara así- fruncí el ceño al no entenderle- Me encantaría que siguiéramos viéndonos.

-Solo me queda una semana aquí- le indique- Me voy a la Universidad.

-Me lo has dicho, pero eso no puede impedir que nos veamos. Además yo también empiezo la Universidad.

-Enserio- realmente me sorprendía, no sabía el porque- ¿A cuál iras?

Edward soltó una gran carcajada.

-No creo que sea apropiado seguir hablando en la calle, ven te invito a cenar. ¿Quieres?- me observo con ojos de ternero degollado, ¿Cómo negarse?

-Tengo trabajo y…

-¿Por favor?- sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.- Conozco un lugar cerca, seguro que te gustara.

Asentí y volvimos a caminar. No me importaba el dolor de mis piernas del cansancio, es mas si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte tampoco mi importaría demasiado, quería conocerlo mas. Edward era todo un misterio, y eso de él me volvía loca.

Solo fueron 4 cuadras. Llegamos a un restauran de pastas. Edward muy amablemente me sostuvo la puerta para que pasase. Él había acertado, él lugar era de mi agrado. Era acogedor e intimo, pero informal. Me gustaba.

Un mesero se acerco a nosotros y nos hizo tomar asiento en una meza para dos junto a la ventana. Pedimos dos cervezas y se retiro.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con ilusión.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- asentí.

-¿A que Universidad iras?- cambio de tema.

-A la de California-el mesero llego con las cervezas y una panera. Nos dio a ambos un menú y se marcho.

-¿Qué estudiaras?- parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-Filosofía y Letras- le explique mientras tomaba un pancito y lo cortaba para llevármelo a la boca.

Se quedo estático por un momento, y luego su sonrisa torcida volvió a iluminar su rostro.

-Entonces no nos dejaremos de ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte intrigada por su tono.

-Solo digamos que nos encontraremos de _casualidad_…

-Sabes que no te entiendo nada…

-Lo se- sonrió divertido.

Nuevamente el camarero nos interrumpió, tomo nuestros pedidos, retiro los menús y se fue.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar?- tenía unas ganas enormes de saber que profesión le gustaría a Edward, seguro su respuesta me sorprendería.

-Medicina- sonrió- Es una carrera muy común, pero es lo que me apasiona.

-Nunca me gusto eso- me sincere- Yo no podría ver a una persona morir y seguir con mi vida…

-No pretendo verla morir, sino salvarla de ese abismo.

-A veces no quieren ser salvadas- me voz sonó oscura- o no hay oportunidad…

-No puedo negarte eso. Pero aún así me gusta eso de ayudar a los demás…

No dije nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. Edward al parecer mal interpreto mi silencio ya que me tomo mi mano, la que estaba sobre la meza, y la acomodo entre sus dos manos.

-¿A qué le temes Bella Swan?

Su pregunta me sorprendió, esperaba cualquier otra cosa, no esperaba que pudiera leer a través de mí como si estuviese viendo a través de un espejo.

Esa era una pregunta que nadie me había hecho, y que en otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado responder. Había esperado mucho tiempo para que alguien se fijase en mi y me escuchara, y ahora que encontraba a ese alguien no sabía que responder.

Mis miedos anteriores no se comparaban con los de ahora. Había cosas que no cambiaban, seguía temiéndoles a las arañas, a la muerte en todos sus sentidos… Eso era lo que estaba sufriendo ahora, la muerte de mi vida. Ese era mi miedo, miedo a caer en la realidad a dejar morir todo lo que había creído por años.

En un momento muy oportuno, el camarero dejo nuestros platos de comida, lo cual obligo a Edward a soltar mis manos. En ese momento mi mano se sintió desprotegida, desnuda… Me había gustado que él la sostuviera, y ahora debía acostumbrarme a la soledad, otra vez.

---

El timbre sonó logrando que cayera de la cama. Maldije a quien fuese que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. ¡No había respeto! ¡Quería dormir! Bostece y trate de desperezarme, le eche una mirada al reloj de la meza y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Eran las 11.30 de la mañana! En una hora tenía que ir a trabajar ¡Diablos!

El timbre volvió a sonar, y salte poniéndome de pie.

-¡Ya va!- grite mientras corría de un lado para otro en busca de la ropa. No podía creer que en una habitación tan pequeña pudiera haber tanto desastre. Recogí un Jean ajustado de una azul oscuro, y una camiseta de franela blanca. Trate de acomodar mi cabello de la forma mas presentable, y al mismo tiempo me cepillaba los dientes.

Otra vez el timbre sonó, me estaba costando la paciencia la persona que se encontrara fuera.

-¡QUE YA VA!- grite histérica.

Me eché una última mirada al espejo, no me queje de cómo estaba, bueno no es que estaba muy bien, pero por haberlo todo hecho en un tiempo record había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Me acerque a la puerta mientras saltaba en un pie poniéndome las zapatillas.

Abrí la puerta de mala gana, pero mi humor cambio al ver la escena que se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

-Bueno día Bella Durmiente- la aterciopelada voz de Edward me dejo sin habla.

Estaba vestido muy parecido a mí, con unos Jean sueltos oscuros, y una remera de manga corta blanca. Su cabello, al igual que las otras veces que lo había visto, lo llevaba despeinado, al viento. Una radiante sonrisa decoraba su cara, y en sus manos llevaba una roza igual a las que había recibido los días anteriores.

-H…Hola- musite sin aliento.

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no había encontrado que mi boca emitiera sonido alguno. Me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar, en ese momento no me había importado ni el desorden, ni el poco lujo de mi habitación, ni siquiera que un ángel como él estuviera allí, lo único que mi cabeza procesaba era la cuenta de las rozas que había recibido por parte de Edward…

… diez rozas rojas.

**No entiendo la vida**

-Así que…- le incite a que comenzara a hablar después de que lleváramos 10 minutos a reloj sentados en la desordenada cama del hotel, uno al lado del otro con la vista fija en la nada.

-En realidad, mi sorpresa se ha ido a la basura- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- Se suponía que hoy, tendrías que verme por segunda vez en tu vida, pero ya sabes… Ayer fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos, aunque fue un una casualidad fugaz.

-No te entiendo- admití- ¿Cómo que casualidad fugaz? Y, ¿Por qué debíamos vernos hoy por segunda vez?

-Toma, Bella.

Me gire para mirarlo y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos esmeraldas que ya me estaban mirando. Una sonrisa acompañaba el brillo de sus ojos y en sus manos tenía una rosa. La décima rosa roja.

En ese momento recordé sus cartas, sus nueve cartas. _"Nos volveremos a ver, a penas pueda iré a verte" _con sus respectivas numeraciones.

Me quede embobada mirándola como si fuese el objeto más precioso. Sus espinas verdes y cortantes me atraían de una forma misteriosa, sos perfectos pétalos acariciaban mis manos como si fuese el mismo Edward el que lo estuviese haciendo.

-Sigo sin entenderte- confesé sin correr la vista de la rosa.

-Se que mañana te marchas- murmuro con voz nostálgica- No tengo idea si nos volveremos a ver, aunque estoy mas que seguro que así será… Aún así, quería que me recordaras. Las 10 rosas representan la espera, quería darte una sorpresa, pero ayer nos encontramos de casualidad- soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir a mi lado?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio otro rato, el maquinando una buena respuesta y yo lamentando mi esponteanidad. De cualquier forma de verdad quería saber esa respuesta. Todo era salido de un mal cuento de hadas. Mi familia se había burlado de mi lo que ocasiono que conociera a un príncipe, que estaba lejos en que se fijase en mi, aunque aún así el se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa, y en mis manos una rosa que significaba… algo.

-Me agradas, de verdad- dijo con simpleza, como si su respuesta fuese algo que se daba por sentado. Algo, obvio.

-Es gracioso- musite mas para mí que para él, pero me oyó.

-¿El qué?

-Que te agrade.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- estaba realmente confundido- Eres muy bonita, simpática, y al igual que yo necesitamos compañía.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí como el color subía a mi rostro. Su respuesta no era algo que esperaba, y al parecer mi corazón tampoco ya que empezó a latir de forma vergonzosa. Estaba más que segura que en este momento Edward lo estaba escuchando.

Él ya me estaba mirando, cuando muy a mi pesar y soportando la vergüenza de mi sonrojo, lo mire. Era tan fácil perderse en sus ojos esmeralda que en esos momentos me olvidaba de que existiera algo más hermoso en el mundo. Como también me olvidaba de que mantenerle la mirada era realmente algo difícil y que me delataba en absoluto.

-Así que…- en el instante en el que hablo corrí la vista fugazmente hacia la pared y nuevamente el calor y el color se apoderaba de mí.

Escuche la melódica risa de Edward y sentí como se ponía de pie. Lo mire desde mi lugar, abajo, sin entender.

-¿Vamos? ¿O con el día hermoso que es nos quedaremos encerrados aquí?- me tendió su mano y no pude evitar sonreír y tomarla gustosa.

Sinceramente… no entiendo la vida.

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba caminando hacía el hotel en donde se encontraba Bella. Sinceramente no se que diablos estaba haciendo, jamás había sido un hombre que se arrodillara ante una chica por mas bella que fuera, me costaba mucho que alguna me llamara la atención, y cuando lo hacían aún así jamás hacía lo que estaba haciendo con Bella.

Desde ese día en el que la había conocido, un día que debía ser triste para mí lo guardaba bastante bien. No puedo negar que me sentí impotente y dolido en el momento en que Tanya me dejo plantado en el altar, pero no puedo negar que se lo agradezco con todo mí ser. Éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos y no la amaba en lo mas mínimo.

Desde el día en que me había encontrado con Isabella, con esa Isabella triste, destrozada es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Es una expresión un poco incorrecta, pero no tengo otra forma de describirlo.

_La primera vez que la escuche llorar…_

_La primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates…_

_La primera vez que oí su voz…_

_La primera vez que la vi sonreír…_

_La primera vez que acaricie su blanquesinea y suave piel…_

_La primera vez que olí su cabello…_

_La primera vez que sentí que por una mujer sentía mi corazón saltar de mi caja toráxico… _

Desde la primera vez no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo me exigían desesperadamente volverla a ver, todo quería de ella. Mis sentidos se relajaban cuando pensaba en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su hermosa sonrisa…

Cuando quise darme cuenta había llegado ya al hotel en donde estaba Bella. Mi idea había sido buena, solo se encontraba a 10 cuadras de mi casa, por lo cual la veía más de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando nos "encontramos" había echado mi plan a la basura. Mi idea desde que le había mandado las rozas era darle una sorpresa, y verla el último día antes de que se fuera. Pero mi corazón y mi mente no concordaban, y al parecer el que manejaba mi cuerpo era mi corazón. Esa tarde mi cuerpo se había movido por fuerza propia, y cuando recobre su control ya estaba frente a Bella.

Salude al encargado del hotel, y subí como siempre hacía la habitación de Bella. En mis manos, como cada mañana sostenía la rosa, pero esta vez era diferente… era la décima rosa. Hoy no podía salir corriendo y ocultarme detrás de las escaleras para ver como reaccionaba Bella ante mi regalo, hoy tenía que pararme frente a ella y mirar a sus hermosos ojos.

Como ya era costumbre, mi mano se movido contra mi voluntad y toco el timbre. Por lo general Bella tardaría unos 5 minutos en abrir la puerta, por lo que me recline en la pared a sabiendas de que tendría una larga espera.

Jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón estaba desesperado por abandonar mi cuerpo, y mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Cuando abriera la puerta que se suponía que debía decir: "¿Sorpresa?" _¡Vamos Edward, no es su cumpleaños!_ Tenía que pensar algo coherente y rápido, "Hola, Bella. Estaba aburrido y quise pasar a dejarte _otra_ rosa" _¡Idiota!_

Impaciente toque nuevamente el timbre, porque justo hoy debía demorarse más en abrir. ¡Dios le encantaba torturarme!

-¡Ya va!- escuche el grito histérico de Bella y luego un golpe sordo. No pude evitar soltar una risa al pensar en lo que debía de estar costando ponerse de pie, y del humor que debía soportar por no haber tenido mejor idea que despertarla.

Volví a tocar, pero esta vez no fue por impaciencia sino porque esto estaba resultando ser divertido.

-¡QUE YA VA!- volvió a gritar…

Esto resultaba ser divertido, mis nervios se habían apaciguado. La verdad, es que no entendía la vida…

**El Edén**

_**Bella POV**_

Me sorprendí cuando me encontré siendo arrastrada por Edward. Por lo general si alguien me hubiese invitado a salir le habría negada, pero con Edward no fui capaz de responder, solo me deje llevar.

No podría definir como me sentí cuando Edward, después de haberme dejado arreglar, tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su auto. Un precioso Volvo plateado, nada menos para él. Se había sorprendido cuando me encontró tarareando la música clásica que inundaba el auto. Era algo que teníamos en común, nuestro gusto por la música. Me cometo rápidamente su afición por el piano, pero que no podía dedicarse a vivir de compositor… Aunque no me dio muchas explicaciones al respecto, cambio de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

Pegue un grito ahogado cuando el auto se estaciono en el medio de la nada, cuando la ruta terminaba. Lo mire con miedo, ¿Qué tenía planeado? ¿En qué me había metido? ¡Ahh!

-Tranquila no voy a raptarte- se burlo cuando se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad- Aunque ya sabes, no es muy mala idea…- Lo mire horrorizada, pero el solo soltó una carcajada y salto del auto.

Me quede mirando unos segundos la nada, hasta que volví a la realidad y me pelee un rato con el cinturón. Cuando lo pude desabrochar, voltee para bajar y vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando me encontré a Edward ya abriendo mi puerto y ayudándome a bajar como todo un caballero.

-¿A dónde vamos?- note que mi voz tembló un poco, pero no vi que Edward lo hubiese notado.

-Quiero mostrarte mi lugar especial…

-Ya sabes- me queje- no es que esa respuesta ayude mucho…

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte, Bella?- pregunto tomando mi mano- Se que no nos conocemos demasiado, pero podrías tener un poco de fe en mí. No voy a hacerte nada- juro- Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te marches.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, aun sin estar muy convencida.

La verdad es que no me había equivocado en estar nerviosa, el sendero por el que íbamos no era llano por lo que mas de una vez tropecé, lo bueno es que Edward se negaba a soltarme y en los momentos que había que saltar troncos o grandes charcos me levantaba en vilo como si no pesase 50 kg.

Fácilmente habíamos perdido la mañana caminando, en realidad el caminaba y yo trataba de seguirle el paso.

-Esto va a gustarte- dijo feliz.- Ya nos falta poco…

-¿Estas seguro que no estamos perdidos?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor- Hemos estado toda la mañana…

-Por lo general me toma unas pocas horas llegar, pero como estas tu nos hemos tomado un poco mas de tiempo- se burlo y yo preferí ignorarlo.- Mira- señalo algún punto delante de nosotros- ¿Ves los árboles de cerezos?

-¿Debería verlos?- pregunte frustrada al no ver nada.

-Cierto- se rió- A la alturas que estas tu nos tenemos que aproximar mas- soltó una carcajada limpia.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él no se dio por aludido.

-No soy tan enana- me queje. No era de mi agrado que se burlarán de mi edad.

-Bueno no eres mi hermana, pero tampoco mides un metro ochenta- siguió burlándose.

-Mi altura esta bien- replique.

-Yo no he dicho que no este mal.

-Has dicho…

-Que para tu altura es muy temprano ver lo que veo- me interrumpió- no que tu altura era mala.

-Me aturdes- me queje y él volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Si no fuera tan irresistiblemente guapo, ya le habría dado una colleja por reírse por cualquier comentario. Pero no me encontraba en condiciones de pensar con claridad como vengarme, ya que cada vez que lo escuchaba reír mi mente quedaba en blanco y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi cuerpo.

Estaba distraída cuando deje de ver. Toque con mis manos las de Edward que tapaban mis ojos y trate de quitármelas, sin éxito.

-¡Edward voy a tropezar!- me aterre.

-Tranquila, Bella- sonaba realmente divertido- No voy a dejar que te hagas daño. Confía en mí.

-Claro- me mofe. Por mas guapo que fuese me estaba cansando de sus jueguitos.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos más, los cuales estaba segura de que si no fuese por Edward ya me hubiese ido de boca.

-Quédate aquí, y no espíes- me ordeno con voz amable.

No muy convencido saco la mano de mis ojos y la otra de mi cintura. Escuche como daba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de mí y me aterra al pensar que me estaba dejando.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos- se rió adivinando lo que pensaba hacer. Hice un mohín de fastidio y espere.

Sentí un par de ramas quebrándose y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¡Puedes abrirlos ya!

Sin dudarlo los abrí. Al principio lo único que pude ver fueron manchas ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y el sol no me ayudaba en mucho. Pestañee repetidas veces para poder visualizar bien. Deje de respirar cuando al fin vi con claridad el hermoso prado que se hallaba frente a mí. Con unos hermosos árboles de cerezos, con un césped verde vivo y con un lago de agua de cristal.

-Esto… Esto es hermoso- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. No se me ocurría nada mejor para describir el paisaje que se montaba frente a mis ojos. Era increíble que algo tan hermoso se encontrase en el mundo real.

La musical risa de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire y me encontré con que él ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Es un Edén.

-Lo sé- se acerco nuevamente a mi y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, para luego arrastrarme con él en dirección al lago.

Soltó mi mano y se dejo caer frente a él. Lo mire embobada unos segundos mientras se recostaba en el mullido césped y no puede negar que deseaba imitarlo. Con un movimiento torpe me senté a su lado y fije mi vista en el prado.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunte tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-A mi hermano mayor y a su esposa les gusta acampar- empezó con un tono de nostalgia- Antes de que saliera… Bueno hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. En una de las excursiones nos perdimos del valle en el que estábamos con mi hermana menos y terminamos aquí. Es gracioso, somos los únicos que sabemos de su existencia… Bueno ahora tu.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunte sin entender- ¿No se los has mostrado a tu ex novia?

-No- negó simplemente.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-¿No te gusta haberlo conocido?- se apoyo entre sus codos para poder levantarse un poco y mirarme desconcertado.

-Si, claro que me ha gustado. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo…

-No hay que entender. Solo te lo quise enseñar, no hay trucos sobre la manga.

Supe que no me diría mas por lo que decidí callarme y apreciar la paz que irradiaba el lugar. Hacía años que no me sentía tan libre y no quería perder la oportunidad.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos exactamente en silencio. Solo se que cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba recostada junto a Edward mirando al cielo.

_**Edward POV**_

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente espectacular?- pregunte sin pensar dos veces lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba seguro que habíamos pasado horas recostados juntos sobre el césped disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de la paz del prado. La pregunta de Bella me había desconcertado. Para ser sincero ni yo tenía ni la mas mínima idea del porque algo tan importante para mi se lo había mostrado sin rodeos. Era algo que no había pensado, simplemente quería que ella lo conociera y disfrutara de su belleza.

Últimamente, más bien desde el día que la había conocido, había dejado de pensar en mis actos, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos. Y ahora que lo estaba pensando sentía… miedo. Si miedo. ¿Qué pasa si estaba llevando las cosas muy rápido? Jamás me había comportado así con ninguna mujer, y temía su opinión.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la dulce voz de Bella.

-Es una sorpresa- el sonreí mirando sus embriagadores ojos chocolates.

-¿Otra mas? No es por nada pero tus sorpresas me aterran- no pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta.

-¿He hecho algo mal hasta ahora?- pregunte serio.

Me senté y ella me imito con un gracial movimiento. No sabía que era lo que exactamente tenía pero todo en ella me gustaba. Todo.

-No, para nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que nunca se con que vas a salir.

Me relaje ante esa respuesta y le regale una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Vamos?- no deje a que respondiera.

Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano sabiendo que necesitaría mi ayuda para poder levantarse. Dudo antes de tomarla y la apreté con fuerza para que entendiera que no quería que me la soltase. Y no lo hizo.

-Necesito que te subas a mi espalada- le explique cuando ya habíamos caminado bastante y nos encontrábamos frente a una pequeña montaña.

Me miro horrorizada y se alejo unos pasos de mí.

-No pensaras hacer lo que estoy pensando que vas a hacer ¿Verdad?- me resulto graciosa su oración. Se le notaban los nervios.

-Sólo tenemos que escalar la colina así puedo mostrarte lo que deseo- la cara de Bella se descompuso ante esas palabras.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!- exclamo- ¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?! ¡Estas loco!

-Vamos Bella, es sencillo. No es muy alto.

-¡No!

-Bella…

-¡Que no!- solté un suspiro.

Le deje pensar que había ganado y me di la vuelta fingiendo haberme rendido. Ella sin duda sonrió. ¡Que poco me conocía! Bueno la verdad era que si… pero en fin. Cuando ella se volvió para volver por donde habíamos llegado corrí tras ella y la alce. Un grito ahogado salio de sus labios ante el impacto y empezó a golpearme.

-¡BAJAME AHORA MISMO, EDWARD CULLEN!- comenzó a patalear.

No le di importancia y la sujete más fuerte. No puede evitar reírme ante la situación. Menos mal que nadie conocía de este lugar, porque de ser así nos encontrarían en una escena un poco extraña y no dudaba que yo sería inculpado por algo.

A duras penas escale la pequeña pendiente mientras Bella me pegaba o daba pequeños gritos cuando miraba para abajo.

Cuando llegue sentí que la falta de aire me pasaba factura. Baje a Bella que ya había dejado de golpearme. Al mirar su angelical rostro no pude evitar reírme, estaba roja como si de un tomate se tratase.

Me fulmino con la mirada y se giro cruzando sus pequeños brazos a la altura de su pecho, en un claro signo de fastidio.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- dije acercándome a ella con cuidado- Tienes que admitir que valió la pena haber subido.

Volteo su cara en un movimiento brusco. Mi corazón se achico. No me gusto la sensación que me invadió al ver que Bella de verdad estaba enfadada conmigo. Me acerque un poco más y me coloque frente a ella. Le tome el mentón con mi dedo índice e hice que me mirase a los ojos. De verdad estaba enfadada.

-No podía dejar que te perdieras de esto- le explique en un susurro- No quiero que te enfades conmigo.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró en el mismo instante en el que me hice a un lado y deje que apreciara el paisaje que se podía ver desde la altura en la que estábamos.

Miro maravillada y sonreí al verla de esa forma. Parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. La abrase por la cintura y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Parecíamos una pareja, cuanto deseaba que no fuera solo una apariencia.

-Esto es, es decir…- solté un risita al verla tan maravillada, incapaz de crear un frase coherente- Es…

-Es un Edén- le ayude.

**Por el momento**

Tres meses después.

_**Bella POV**_

Me levante por e ruido estridente de mi reloj de bola. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que había empezado la Universidad y seguía sin acostumbrarme a levantarme a las 7 de la mañana.

Creí que ser independiente seria una tarea fácil, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba disfrutando. Tenía clases 4 veces a la semana, de de ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde. Luego tenía dos trabajos. Había conservado el del hospital como instrumentadota, pero lo había cambiado para el turno de la noche, cinco días a la semana. Por la tarde era ayudante en una escuela primaria que se encontraba a unos 15 minutos del departamento de la Universidad. Sinceramente ya no tenía tiempo para nada.

Mi vida se había convertido en algo rutinario, era siempre lo mismo. Levantarme, asistir a clases, correr al trabajo, usar el tiempo libre para estudiar, y volver a salir corriendo al trabajo. Mis ahorros ya no existían, los había gastado casi todos en libros y en el alquiler del hotel en el que viví después de la boda.

La boda. Pensándolo bien, esta vida era mucho mejor de la que tenía antes. Ahora era libre, yo elegía que hacer con mi vida. Aunque era prisionera del tiempo.

Salí de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Como siempre estaba con el tiempo justo. Me cambie, con unos vaqueros ajustados claros, y una caseta amarilla de mangas largas. Trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero al parecer este tenía vida propia. Por lo que me rendí y lo sujete en una coleta alta.

Guarde mis libros de literatura en mi bolso, junto al guardapolvo blanco del hospital y la carpeta de la escuela primaria.

Delinee mis ojos con un lápiz negro tratando de esa forma poder tapar las ojeras. Levante mis pestañas y coloque un poco de base en mis mejillas.

Así eran todas mis mañanas, corriendo por la habitación en busca de mi sweater negro y mis zapatillas All Stars.

Solté un suspiro cuando los encontré. Me puse las zapatillas mirando fijamente el reloj de mi masita de noche. Eran las 7:30. seguramente a estas horas mi compañera de piso seguiría dormida, por lo que salí con sumo cuidado de mi habitación. Tome las llaves que se encontraban arriba de la mesada de la cocina, y me fui.

Mi compañera de cuarto, era sin duda una persona agradable. Loca, pero agradable. Los fines de semana solía pasarlos con ella, cuando se quedaba en el departamento, y con otras dos chicas que había conocido durante mis clases.

Ella era mi loca y excéntrica compañera de habitación. Era sin duda una muchacha muy inteligente, pero inquieta. Era muy guapa, aunque con un aspecto de duendecillo malévolo. Era adicta a las compras y estaba de novia. Siempre estaba feliz, lo cual era agradable ya que era genial para mí.

Estaba estudiando comercio, por lo cual no compartíamos ninguna clase. Según ella, esa carrera le serviría para promocionar sus marcas de ropas.

Alice Cullen.

Su nombre me hacia recordar a Edward. Pero dudaba que fueran hermanos o familiares, ya que no se parecían en nada. Ni físicamente, ni mentalmente.

Edward… Sólo había hablado con él dos veces después de aquel maravilloso día. Se que me había llamado a mi móvil mas veces de las que hablamos, pero nunca pude atenderlo.

No sabia el porque, pero lo extrañaba. Lo había conocido poco, y era extraño, pero algo en él me hacías sentir segura, y sin duda especial.

Llegue al StarBucks que se encontraba en el campus y me puse en la fila para coger mi café. Mire a los alrededores, hasta que la encontré. Se encontraba en la misma mesa de siempre agitando una mano para que la viera. Le devolví el gesto y mire al frente.

Kelsey, era una chica que había conocido en mi clase de español. Estaba estudiando lo mismo que yo, por lo que compartía los días con ella. Era de Alemania, y estaba estudiando aquí gracias a una beca que se había ganado. Era sensacional, tranquila y pacifica. Siempre tenias las palabras correctas para los problemas. Aunque con ella solo pasaba tiempo en las clases, ya que al igual que yo estaba sola en el mundo y tenia que trabajar para poder pagar algunos gastos.

No estoy muy segura de lo que entendí de su historia, pero creo que su madre había muerto cuando ella era una bebe, y su padre era militar, por lo que se había criado sola. Realmente la admiraba.

No era como yo, que estaba huyendo, aunque ella no sabia eso. Nadie sabía la verdad de mi pasado. Aquí sólo era Bella Swan, una chica huérfana que venía del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Eso es todo. Nada más.

-Hola, Bella- salí de mi cabeza y mire al frente.

Ya estaba en el mostrador y Mike, uno de los camareros me sonreía como era costumbre. No era un chico malo, pero eran sin duda un pesado. No sabía captar las indirectas. No se daba por vencido, por mas que rechazase una y otra vez sus salidas seguía intentándolo.

-Hola, Mike. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte educadamente, tratando de no mostrar mi malestar.

-Ahora bien- me sonrió, con algo que el debía de considerar seductor- ¿Lo de siempre?

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me dio la espalda y fue a pedir mi café late de todas las mañanas. Me recosté en el mostrador y busque en mi bolso la billetera para coger el dinero.

-Aquí tienes Bella- salte por la sorpresa. No se había tardado ni dos minutos.

Tome el café y saque el dinero para dárselo.

-No, no, Bella- se apresuro Mike- hoy te lo invito yo.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce- comente como quien no quiere la cosa.- pero no tienes que hacerlo, puedo pagar por mi desayuno.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo…

-Mike- le advertí, sabia que lo que venía.

-Se que trabajas Bella, pero mañana es sábado ¿No te gustaría ir al cine o a cenar?

-Lo siento, pero mañana también trabajo ¿Lo recuerdas? En el hospital, turno completo- Mike hizo una mueca, y me sentí mal por él- En otra ocasión.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo me aleje del mostrador para sentarme junto a mi amiga. Se estaba riendo, por lo que sabía que ya había visto lo de Mike.

-Así que ¿Qué excusa esta vez?- se carcajeo. Rodé los ojos y me senté.

-Hola a ti también- dije con un deje de sarcasmo en mi voz- No seas mala, solo le dije que trabajo.

-Pero si sabe todos tus horarios- se quejo-Y tú no trabajas los sábados…

Solté un suspiro. Saque unos apuntes y los apoye en la mesa. Tome un sorbo de mi café bajo la atenta mirada de Kelsey.

-Te comente la otra vez que necesitaba mas dinero- me defendí- La Dra. Crewler me consiguió un trabajo para todo el día de mañana.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-Si- dije sin darle importancia al asunto- la semana pasada, cuando la doctora me llamo en el almuerzo.

-¡Ah!

Sonreí cuando vi su mueca de confusión. En esto nosotras dos éramos iguales, podíamos tener un elefante delante de nosotros y no lo veríamos. Sin duda, éramos despistadas.

-¿Has visto como estaba a punto de saltarte enzima?- soltó de repente mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara. Rodé lo ojos y tome mis apuntes. Serían unos minutos realmente insoportables.

Solté un suspiro de frustración mientras escuchaba a Kelsey hablar sobre todo lo que Mike estaba haciendo en ese momento. Por lo general ella no era una chica que hablase demasiado, de hecho era bastante discreta. Pero cada mañana que Mike me invitaba a salir se descolocaba y no paraba de hablar hasta llegar a clase. Asentía cuando llegaba a 120 en mi mente, para que pareciera que le estaba prestando atención. Aunque estoy mas que segura que ella tenía bien claro que estaba haciendo oídos sordos. En esos momentos las moscas me parecían mucho más interesantes.

Eran estos días en los que deseaba esconderme en un bosque solo con una botella de agua y un libro… Ok, quería más que eso, pero lo que quería me asustaba. Estaba realmente aterrada por lo que sentía. Cada día que pasaba mi corazón dolía, y sabía perfectamente la razón de aquello. Según Alice, decía que era porque estaba lejos de mi familia, pero en realidad eso era lo que mas feliz me hacía., pero ella no sabía de la existencia de Edward y de todo su apoyo durante las semanas mas difíciles de mi vida. Y sin más preámbulos, él era la razón de mi dolor.

Edward Cullen.

El timbre sonó. Recoge mis cosas y salí corriendo con Kelsey detrás hacia la primera clase de Literatura.

_**Edward POV**_

Tres malditos meses. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la Universidad, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a Bella.

Cada día me frustraba más con ese tema. Siempre, sin importar que llamaba a Bella para probar suerte. Deseaba poder oír su voz nuevamente, ver como se sonrojaba, como parecía quedarse sin aire cuando hablábamos… Simplemente la extrañaba a ella, pero al parecer no era correspondido. Sólo habíamos hablado un par de veces después de que ella se fuera a quien sabe que Universidad y yo a la mía.

Mi cuñado cada día me recordaba que debía dejarla ir, que si quisiera verme ya me habría llamado o devuelto algún mensaje. Pero soy cabezota, y me alegro por ello. Quería que ella personalmente me dijera que no quería saber más de mí. Entonces, quizás recién en ese momento me alejaría de ella. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

Desde aquella tarde, en la que Tanya me salvo del peor error de mi vida dejándome conocer a un ángel lastimado del cielo, no había dejado de anhelar a Bella. De todas las formas que existían. Lucharía por ella, eso lo aseguraba, aunque estaba asustado. Nunca, jamás me había sentido así por alguien, y mucho menos por una chica que vi unos días.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward!- grito Mike mi compañero de habitación. En otras palabras un completo imbesil. -¡No dejaste agua caliente!- escuche como su voz se quebraba por el frío.

Me reí y gire la llave de agua fría y abrí la caliente. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que saliera pitando de la ducha, como cada mañana. El muy idiota se había tragado la historia de que acá había un límite de agua fría y caliente, lo cual era una mentira. Cada mañana le hacía lo mismo y el muy idiota no se daba cuenta. Es decir ¡Estamos en una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas del distrito y el se tragaba ese cuento viejo! Lo bueno, es que era mi medicina para quitarme el mal humor de la mañana.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Maldición, maldición!- no pude contener la risa y comencé a carcajearme.

Caí al suelo sosteniendo mi estomago, cuando vi correr a Mike por la habitación totalmente desnudo, gritando maldiciones. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuál era la gracia de ver una comedia cuando tenía un autentico payaso a mi lado?

Trate de controlarme, el estomago me estaba empezando a doler demasiado y me estaba quedando sin respiración.

Mire el reloj y sonreí con malicia. Aun no acababa con él.

-¡Mike! ¡Se te hace tarde para llegar al trabajo!- camine con mi taza de café en la mano hasta la sala principal y me deje caer en el sofá del centro frente a la TV.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡Estupida ducha! Tengo que llegar en hora para ver a…- deje de escucharlo y tome el mando de la TV.

Comencé a hacer zapping mientras ignoraba los gritos de Mike. La verdad es que debí de haber pensado que a esta hora de la mañana lo único coherente que había para ver era el noticiero, lo demás eran caricaturas. Lo medite un segundo. No me apetecía empezar la mañana con los problemas que había en el país por lo que opte por las caricaturas.

Sonreí como un niño de diez años cuando encontré mi dibujito animado favorito: ¡Los Padrinos Mágicos!

Una de las haditas flotantes, Cosmo, me hizo recordar a mi compañero. Sin duda ambos tenían un bailarín en la cabeza en vez de cerebro. Aunque pensándolo bien, Cosmo era más inteligente que Mike.

No le preste atención a Mike cuando salio corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo la propaganda corrí a la cocina en busca de unas galletas con chips de chocolates y volví al sillón justo a tiempo. Sin duda necesitaba madurar. ¡Y yo quería casarme! ¡Por Dios!

Timmy Turner, el protagonista, tenía una fotocopiadora mágica y estaba copiando un montón de juguetes. El capitulo la había visto más de diez veces y aún así no me aburría. Mi parte favorita era cuando tenía que pelear contra un juguete al que él le había dado vida y quería destruir la ciudad junto a Saltín, un cachorrito mecánico que saltaba. Justo cuando estaba en grandes problemas el hadita verde llega y lo salva, algo que es totalmente raro en esa serie ya que por lo general Cosmo y Timmy son los que destruyen todo, y Wanda, el hada rosa y la voz de la razón, tiene que arreglarlo todo.

Si se ponía a pesar era algo realmente estupido, pero me encantaba. Bufe cuando los créditos comenzaron a pasar. Apague la TV y me quede allí mirándola en blanco. Tome mi móvil y busque él número de Bella. Sonreí al ver la foto que tenía de ella en el móvil. Se la había sacado el último día que nos habíamos visto, cuando ella estaba distraída sonriendo mientras apreciaba el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella.

Era tan hermosa, mismo en la foto se podía apreciar el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad en su sonrisa. Era tan especial, sin duda única.

Presione el botón verde y deje que la llamase. Seguramente no me atendería como era costumbre, pero un así espere. Con suerte hoy sería diferente.

Ok, no era un día diferente. Salto la contestadota, y como era costumbre escuche su voz. "Hola. Este es el celular de Bella, en este momento no puede atenderte, sería bueno que no dejara un mensaje ya que no lo leeré, intente mas tarde."

Solté un suspiro, estaba harto de esto. No iba a darme por vencido, pero estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que contratara a un espía o algo así y la encontraran.

Tenía que ver a Alice hoy en la tarde y rogarle su ayuda o algo. Mi hermana era la única que podía ayudarme con esto.

Me levante y me cambie. Por suerte mi clase comenzaba a las 11:30 de la mañana, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra. Me había planteado un par de veces el seguir durmiendo, pero eso me impediría divertirme con Mike Newton.

Tome mis libros y salí del departamento. Con paso lento atravesé el campus, hoy no me apetecía llevar mi auto, necesitaba tomar aire. Además tenía que soportar dos horas de "Cirugía y estética", lo cual estaba seguro que no había una materia mas aburrida. Ok, la carrera de por si era una pesadez, pero no me había atrevido a decirle a mi padre que no iba a seguirla después de todo lo que había invertido en mi y las esperanzas que tenía. Aunque mi madre Esme, y Alice no ayudaban demasiado ellas insistían en que debía seguir lo que quería, pero no había podido enfrentarme a él. Abogacía sería la próxima carrera que estudiaría, si estaba vivo.

Llegue al aula, y como era de esperarse no había nadie allí. Me senté en el último banco y saque mi móvil. Esto sería largo…

Me quede mirando la foto de Bella por tiempo indefinido. Había escrito millones de mensajes de texto pero no había llegado a mandarle uno. No cabía duda que hablar era mucho mas fácil que un mensaje. Eso me parecía algo tan impersonal, ¿Es que qué se suponía que debía ponerle? 'hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?'. No lo creo.

En medio de mi lucha interna el celular comenzó a sonar con el tono que le había colocado al número de Bella. Nunca me había sentido también al escuchar la melodía de 'River flows in you' de Yiruma.

Cerré todo lo que estaba haciendo con el móvil y abrí el mensaje.

'Lamento que no pudimos hablar nuevamente.

Te hecho de menos.

B'

Sin duda, un mensaje no era impersonal. Al menos, por el momento.

**No existe el karma**

_**Edward POV**_

El día por suerte ya estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba más ansioso por ello de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Necesitaba salir de clases para llamar a Bella, quería escuchar su voz- más bien necesitaba oírla.

Por más que ella me hubiese mandado un mensaje, yo no pude contestárselo. Todo lo que escribía me parecía demasiado serio, no expresaba exactamente lo que quería expresar. Quizás tendría que haberle avisado que la llamaría, en estos momentos debía de estar pensando que ya me había olvidado de ella. De acuerdo, eso era tonto. Es decir, solo bastaba que viera su móvil dos segundos para darse cuenta de todas mis llamadas perdidas. No la había olvidado, y esa era una pequeña prueba.

Estaba eufórico por escucharla redactar todo lo que le había pasado en estos tres meses que no nos vimos. Iba a decirme sin preámbulos en que Universidad estaba. No me importaba si eran en China o a dos cuadras de la mía, la iría a visitar. Quería que me contara como la estaba pasando, si volvió a hablar con su familia, que estaba estudiando, como eran sus compañeras y nuevas amigas, si había conocido a alguien…

…Esa idea era la que más me aterraba, temía perder a Bella – aunque técnicamente no podía perderla porque no era mía-. Si estaba sola sería más fácil lograr que entre nosotros pasara algo, o eso quería hacerme creer.

Era en estos momentos en los que deseaba que Tanya no me hubiese plantado en el altar, era algo extraño ya que se lo agradecía cada segundo de mi vida, pero cuando Bella y las inseguridades llegaban deseaba que estuviera a mí lado y me pegara una de esas cachetadas que te hacen volver a la realidad. Estoy seguro que si en estos momentos Alice, mi hermana, estuviese escuchando mis pensamientos estaría en plena planificación de mi entierro. Ella odiaba a Tanya, y me odiaría por la sarta de tonteses que estoy pensando. ¡Es que sólo Bella podría traerme tantas inseguridades! ¡Por Dios!

El tiembre sonó anunciando mi partida, y que ya era hora de llamar a Bella. Rezaba para que me atendiera. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Creo que jamás corrí tan rápido al salir de una clase, seguro que mis compañeros aún debían de estar en shock.

Me senté en el medio del campus. Ya estaba oscureciendo, odiaba pensar que había pasado todo un día encerrado en aulas estudiando.

Saque mi móvil y marque rápidamente el de Bella. Mis inseguridades llegaron en el preciso momento en que empecé a escuchar el TUMTUM de la línea.

Pero deje los pensamientos atrás cuando atendió.

-¡Bella!- grite con más emoción de la que quería mostrar.

Espere a que me respondiera, pero sólo oía su respiración y el ruido del fondo.

-¿Bella?

Espere un poco más, pero no hubo cambio. El temor se apodero de mi. ¿Por qué no me contestaba?

-Mis sospechas se aclararon.- temblé al oír esa voz. Demasiada cercana.

Me voltee lentamente, como si tuviese miedo a enfrentarme a lo que había atrás. Y la verdad es que estaba aterrado.

El tiempo se detuvo. No lo podría creer ¿Qué hacía _ella_ frente a mí con el móvil en su oído?

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba totalmente agotada. Estaba en el receso de la escuela. No se como iba a hacer para mantener este ritmo de vida. Casi no tenía tiempo para estudiar, y mucho menos libre. Me estaba matando.

En ese momento me encontraba, sola en el aula corrigiendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas de los niños de 2º grado, mientras que ellos y la profesora de turno estaban en el recreo.

Solté un suspiro. Ya no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida. Tome mi bolso y rebusque entre mis cosas. Necesitaba mi móvil. Estaba aburrida, muerta de hambre e histérica. Sabía que no iba a soportarlo más, necesitaba hablar con Edward, al menos sólo escuchar un 'hola' de su parte, pero lo necesitaba.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando no lo encontré. ¿Lo había perdido? ¿En donde? Pero si no lo había utilizado en todo el día. ¡Ay! ¡No podía sucederme esto justo ahora! ¡Ahora, que me había decidido a hablarle!

Salí del aula y me fui a la recepción de la escuela. Tal vez alguien lo había encontrado y me lo había guardado ¿Aún queda gente así no?

Marque con desesperación el número de mi móvil desde el teléfono de la escuela y espere, impaciente, a que me atendieran.

Al tercer tipido atendieron.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?- al reconocer la voz que estaba del otro lado del móvil sentí alivio.

-¡Alice!- grite.

-Creí que nunca te darías cuenta- se burlo de mí y la escuche reír. Me uní a ella, estaba viviendo en la luna.

-Lo siento, es que no lo había necesitado hasta el momento. No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo…

-Lo imagine, tranquila yo lo tengo. ¿Volverás temprano, hoy?

Masculle maldiciones al pensar en lo que iba a contestar. ¡Este día no se acabaría nunca!

-No, no lo creo. Salgo de la escuela a las 6 de la tarde, y de aquí me voy para el hospital. Tome un turno de dos horas.- le explique. Se notaba el cansancio en mi voz.

Alice refunfuño.

-Bella- me llamo la atención.- Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo esto, a largo plazo te saldrá al revés. No puedes hacer todo.

-Alice ya hablamos de esto.- le advertí, indicándole que no estaba con ganas de discutir sobre el tema.

-Lo sé, pero eres muy cabezota. Se que necesitas pagarte los estudios y comer, etcétera, etcétera, pero yo puedo ayudarte…

-¡Basta Alice! Sólo llame a mi móvil, ya se que tu lo tienes. Genial- me había enojado.- Yo puedo mantenerme sola, no necesito caridades.- Alice intento hablar pero la frene.- No me esperes a cenar, llegaré sobre las 11. Adiós, Alice.

Corte sin dejar que dijera algo más. Odiaba eso de Alice. Siempre se metía en mi vida, se que lo hace con buenas intenciones pero a veces se vuelve tedioso. Habíamos discutido millones de veces que no quería que sus padres pagaran mi educación. Yo sola me había metido en esto y debía resolverlo sola. Quizás todavía era difícil, pero me adaptaría y saldría adelante. Sola. Sin ayuda.

Escuche el tiembre de fondo indicando que debía volver a clases.

Corrí escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al aula de 2º grado. Por suerte aún no había llegado del recreo. Solté un suspiro, debía apresurarme. Encendí las luces, y borre los pizarrones. –odiaba llenarme de polvo de tizas.

Cuando estaba devolviendo los cuadernos a los bancos, la puerta se abrió asustándome. Me gire, y mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

Ahí, parado en la puerta, estaba Sebastian, un niño de 6 añitos. Adoraba a ese niño. Éramos muy parecidos, ambos estábamos solos en la vida. Él era el único niño becado de la escuela. Le habían hecho ese favor a pedido de un padre que lo había visto en la calle. Su madre era alcohólica, y trabajaba de noche en un club nocturno. Prácticamente no estaba con él, por lo que se había criado sólo, en la calle, sin amor. La madre no sabía quien era su padre, por lo que no tenía esperanzas.

Lo mire con dulzura. Sabía que algo había sucedido, estaba mirando el suelo. Seguro problema con sus compañeros, ellos no se hacían a la idea de lo complicada que era la vida de este niño. No es que los juzgue, no tienen porque saberlo a la edad que tienen, pero lo molestaban y se burlaban de él por el simple hecho de ser pobre y no tener familia.

Deje los cuadernos que me faltaban en un banco y me acerque a él. Lo tome en brazos antes de que me dijera nada. En estos momentos, Sebastian necesitaba compasión. Yo quería dársela.

Él se abrazo fuerte a mí y dejo que sus lágrimas mojasen el cuello de mi guardapolvo. Lo estreche mas fuerte contra mí. Mi corazón de rompía cada vez que este niño derramaba una lágrima.

-Tranquilo cariño.- trate de clamarlo.- Sólo queda una horita más y nos iremos- frote su espalda y el asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

-No quiero ir a casa.- mascullo. Eso lo sabía.

Me aterraba la idea de que fuera. Su madre siempre estaba borracha y con algún hombre desconocido. Había pasado más de una vez que Sebastian llegara a la escuela con algún golpe a causa de ello.

-Hoy vendrás conmigo.- le bese la frente y lo baje. Sebastian se abrazo a mi pierna. Lo mire con amor. Amaba a ese niño.- pasaremos por tu casa a recoger algo de ropa y pasaras la semana conmigo. ¿Recuerdas? Ya lo hable con tu madre.- le sonreí y al fin levanto su carita.

Las lágrimas ya no estaban y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara, sus ojitos verdes brillando de felicidad. Despeine sus cabellos castaños y lo tome de su mano.

-¡Me había olvidado, Bells!- se río. Amaba cuando estaba de esa forma. Sebastian siempre me llamaba Bells y cuando se enfadaba por algo Bella. Era muy divertido verlo enfadado. Se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su pequeño entrecejo haciendo un leve puchero. Era la cosita mas tierna y hermosa que había visto.

-Pero vas a tener que acompañarme al hospital- le advertí mientras lo acompañaba a su mesita. Escuchaba de afuera, como ya sus compañeritos estaban por ingresar al aula.

Se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Veré al Dr. Carlisle?!- se emociono.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Te esta esperando- aplaudió feliz.

Carlisle era el director general del hospital. Era muy amable conmigo, pero con Sebastian era mucho mejor. Parecía su abuelo. Por eso lo llevaba seguido, necesitaba esa atención.

Carlisle me estaba ayudando a adoptarlo. ¡Que locura! Apenas podía mantenerme a mi misma y quería hacerme cargo de un niño. Pero no pude resistirme. La madre prácticamente me lo había regalado, Alice y Kelsey me ayudaban con él, y con mis sueldos alcanzaba para darle una buena vida. No iba a tener todos los lujos, pero le aseguraba amor.

Sólo un mes más, y sería mío. Mi hijo. Mi familia. Mi todo.

A veces soñaba con que Edward estuviese a mi lado. Se que no tenía derecho, es decir ya no había hablado más con él. Pero lo quería. Lo extrañaba. Quería volver a pasar tiempo con él. Porque en ese corto período que estuvimos juntos, fui feliz, y sé que lo amo.

Pero era un amor imposible. No sabía nada de él, había pasado tiempo, y de seguro él ya estaba con alguien. Es decir ¿Quién se resistía a él? ¡Era perfecto! El sueño de toda chica.

De cualquier forma, por más que nos volviéramos a encontrar y el me correspondiera- cosa muy fantasiosa ya que no me encontraba a esa altura- no podía hacerlo cargar con mis problemas y ahora con un niño.

Aún así, sabiendo todo eso, seguía soñando con que formáramos una familia los tres.

-Hoy asustaremos a Alice- le susurre como si fuera un secreto. Sebastian abrió los ojos, y luego río.

Justo en ese momento entraron los demás alumnos junto a la profesora, y devuelta a dar clases.

--

-¿Bells- me llamo la vocecita de Sebastian.

Estábamos en el L de camino al hospital, él estaba sentado sobre mi regazo y miraba por la ventana con admiración. Siempre lo hacía. Todo le maravillaba, y era hermoso verlo de esa forma.

Ya habíamos pasado por su casa, toda una aventura como era costumbre. Su madre estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para reconocerme, dejar que su hijo tomara un bolso con la poca ropa que tenía y preguntarme cuando era oficial la adopción. Esa mujer me repugnaba. Pero solo debía soportarla hasta que pudiese hacerme cargo de Sebastian legalmente.

-¿Qué sucede, Sebas?- pregunte regalándole una sonrisa, y abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¿Crees en los ángeles, Bells?- mi mente instantáneamente viajo a Edward y luego a él. Definitivamente si creía en los ángeles.

Le sonreí.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tu no crees?- ante la última pregunte sus ojos cambiaron al horror.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Bella!- me reí ante su reto.- ¡Claro que creo en los angelitos!

-¿Entonces porqué me lo preguntaste, cariño?- me invadía la curiosidad. Sebas siempre salía con algo nuevo.

-Es que…- se ruborizo levemente y dejo de mirarme.- Yo me preguntaba… Bells, ¿Cómo es ser un angelito?

-No lo sé.- le acaricie el rostro.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes? Tú eres un angelito.

Lo mire fijamente, pero hablaba enserio. Mi corazón se disparo de amor al oír eso. Sebas me creí un ángel. No podía haber un niño más hermoso que él.

-Yo no soy un ángel, bebé. ¿Pero sabes qué?- le juguetee un poco.

Al principio estaba decepcionado por mi respuesta. Pero sonrío cuando me acerque a su oído para susurrarle como si fuera un secreto.

-Yo conozco unos cuantos.

-¿De enserio, Bells?- grito emocionado. Asentí con la cabeza.- ¡Quiero conocerlos!

-Te prometo que te los presentare.- le sonreí.

Lo baje de mi regazo, tome su pequeña mochilita y mi bolso. Lo tome de la mano y nos escabullimos entre toda la multitud, en la próxima parada.

Sebastian se encontraba muy animado. Seguro que Carlisle le había preparado ya un nuevo set de juegos, cosa que lo volvía loco. Además de que me quedaba segura al dejarlo en cuidado las dos horas que debía trabajar.

Cuando las puertas del L se abrieron, Sebastian prácticamente tiro de mi. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria para llegar al hospital. Tan solo eran tres cuadras lejos del L.

Jugueteamos en el camino, Sebastian me contaba todo lo que quería hacer cuando viera a Carlisle y lo que le pediría jugar a Alice. Ya que esta vez la tomaríamos de sorpresa.

Apenas entramos al hospital Sebastian escapo de mis manos y corrió a la oficina de Carlisle mientras yo llenaba la ficha de asistencia.

-¡Te veo luego, Bells!- grito Sebastian asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe.

Le sonreí mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-No causes problemas, cariño- le advertí- Cualquier cosita sabes donde hallarme…

-Tranquila, Bella- la melodiosa voz de Carlisle me calló. Al verlo me quede sin habla. Sin duda era un hombre hermoso, no solo en apariencia. Aunque claro, de esa forma también lo era. Su cabello oro despeinado y su acento ingles era lago irresistible. No había enfermera o doctora en el hospital que no se sintiera atraída por él. Era un hombre muy noble y con un gran corazón. Sin duda una de las personas que más me ayudaban. Le debía mucho, lo veía como un padre.- Ve a trabajar, yo me haré cargo de Sebas. Después hablamos.- y con una sonrisa desapareció por el pasillo con Sebas corriendo detrás de él ya con su pequeña bata de médico.

Sonreí como loca y me dirigí a la sala de operaciones. Hoy teníamos una operación estética, y si todo salía bien me iría antes.

--

-¡No sabes lo genial que fue, Bells!- estábamos caminando por el campus. Al fin volvería al departamento, necesitaba descansar con urgencia.- ¡Operamos a un oso!

-¿A un oso?- le seguí el juego.

Desde que habíamos salido del hospital Sebas no había dejado de hablar de lo bien que lo había pasado jugando con Carlisle a ser cirujanos. Era hermoso ver a Sebas tan sonriente. Era tan feliz cuando se alejaba del ambiente en el que vivía que me daba ganas de tomarlo en brazos y huir en ese instante con él. Pero no podía, ni valía la pena. Carlisle me había dicho que ya estaba casi todo arreglado. Pronto Sebas sería todo mío.

-¡Si! Era marroncito y le faltaba un ojo. Nosotros se lo pusimos, y le salvamos una oreja. Ahora los niños del hospital volverán a jugar con él- aplaudio. Solte una risita.

Cuando la puerta del edificio se vio, Sebastian salio corriendo hasta ella. En un momento pensé en seguirlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para seguirle el ritmo, por lo que apure el paso para no perderlo de vista pero llegue unos cuantos minutos después.

-Ahora no hagas ningún ruido, Sebas- le advertí susurrando mientras habría la puerta y esperábamos el ascensor.- Sorprenderemos a Alice.

Sebastian sonrío de forma tierna y maliciosa, nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos con mucho cuidado. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta se oían una voces de adentro, de seguro Alice estaba con su novio o alguna amiga. Sebastian se froto las manos imitando a los personajes malos de las películas. Me reí y coloque la llave en su lugar. Estaba emocionada por ver la cara de Alice.

Abrí la puerta y Sebas se colocó detrás de mí.

-¿Bella?- la escuche preguntar desde la cocina.

-¡Si!- cerré la puerta tras de mí, mirando atentamente a Sebas que se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Te esperaba más tarde.- sonaba emocionada.

Caminamos hasta el living mientras dejábamos todas las cosas.

-Si, pero termine antes en el hospital y me dejaron irme.- Ayude a Sebas a sacarse su abrigo.

-Estoy en la cocina.- anuncio en vano ya que sabía donde se encontraba.

Tomé a Sebastian en brazos y caminamos hasta la cocina. Quería ver la expresión de sorpresa de Alice cuando viera quien había venido conmigo. Sebas escondió su carita en mi hombro y comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta mire a Alice que estaba tapando parte de la cocina.

-¡Sebas!- chillo Alice, y salio corriendo a mis brazos.

Entonces mi corazón dejo de funcionar. Mi mirada choco contra unos ojos que anhelaba ver, que había extrañado muchísimo tiempo.

Ya no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sabía que Sebastian ya no estaba en mis brazos, y que Alice no estaba a mi lado.

Él se puso de pie. Se veía tan confuso como yo. Entonces, ¿No me vino a ver a mí? ¿Por qué estaba acá?

-Edward.- escapo de mis labios.

¡Maldito Karma!

**Muñeca de Porcelana**

_**Edward POV**_

La aparición de Alice había sido algo que no había esperado. Es decir, no era que no me llevara con mi hermana o no hablara con ella, pero por lo general ella estaba muy ocupada con su carrera, sus amigas y Jasper como para estar conmigo mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su aparición. Y… ¿Qué hacía ella con el celular de Bella? ¿Había sido una _casualidad _que se lo hubiese encontrado o tenía algo que ver?

Estaba anocheciendo, y estábamos caminando en dirección contraría a mi dormitorio. Alice estaba saltando de euforia a mi lado. Realmente todo esto me parecía muy extraño. Nunca me había querido mostrar su habitación, y de repente llega de la nada con un entusiasmo excesivo, con el celular de Bella sin explicación y con infinitas ganas de que conociera donde estaba viviendo.

Cuando llegamos note que mi departamento no estaba mucho más lejos que él de ella. De hecho estaba muy cerca, sólo era cuestión de cruzar el campus en diagonal.

Alice tiro de mí para que entrara en el edificio. Caminamos hasta el ascensor y subimos hasta el piso séptimo. No era muy difícil distinguir cual de las cuatro puertas que había en el piso era la de mi hermana. Muy al estilo de Alice, la puerta estaba decorada con un cartel rosa que decía el número del departamento. Rodeé los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara cuando pensé en los gustos de mi hermana. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba estar en la misma casa con mi hermana.

Cuando abrió la puerta me quede sin habla. Esperaba encontrar algo demasiado lujoso y ordenado, combinado con colores estridentes; pero no era así. Era todo lo contrario, sencillo, con colores comunes, y un tanto desordenado. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Mi hermana estaba viviendo en algo tan sencillo y vulgar? ¡Era increíble!

-¡Wow, Alice! No pensé que pudieras vivir en algo tan… común.

Alice cerró la puerta, y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Hasta hace un par de meses yo tampoco podía creerlo. Pero mi compañera no me dejo cambiar nada.- dijo con fastidio.

Me reí en silencio. ¡Al fin alguien le ponía límites a este duendecillo!

-¿Y te rendiste tan fácilmente? No puedo créelo de ti.

-Pues no tienes que créelo. Me convenció fácilmente cuando me dijo que me dejaría arreglar la casa a medida que ella pudiera pagar la mitad de los gastos. Según ella no necesitamos lujos, y cuando podamos tenerlos los tendremos…- se notaba en su tono de voz lo orgullosa que estaba de su amiga.

-Pero tu tienes el dinero.- le pique tratando de saber mas sobre el tema. Quizás me dijera algo que en un futuro podría usar en su contra para que no controlara mi vida.

-Sí lo sé, pero ella me rogó que quiere ayudar. Según ella yo ya la he ayudado demasiado, y no quiere ser una mantenida. He intentado convencerla de lo contrario, pero no me ha hecho caso y ha terminado ganando.

Asentí con la cabeza. Las palabras de Alice me había hecho recordar lo cabezota que había sido Bella cuando había intentado ayudarla económicamente. Todo esto era muy raro. Alice tenía que ver en esto. Alice sabía algo sobre Bella.

Alice me llevo a un pequeño recorrido. Pasamos por el Living, que constaba con una TV y un sofá de tres plazas color crema de cuerdo, y una mesita pequeña de café frente a este. Tenía varios cuadros, que parecían ser hechos por mi hermana. Había un mueble de madera caoba y junto a él un perchero. Dejamos allí los abrigos.

Me llevo por un pasillo que constaba con dos puertas. Y al final de esta había un cuarto de baño completo. Con tres lavados y tres duchas. Este si estaba decorado por mi hermanita. De colores claros y con los toallones y cortinas a juego.

-El baño te ha dejado decorarlo.

Alice sonrío con orgullo propio, ante la visión de su trabajo. Pero había algo raro. Estaba… estaba como nerviosa.

-Sí. Ella había conseguido algo de dinero extra, y el baño estaba gritando por un arreglo. Así que me dejo arreglarlo. Claro, aún no sabe que salio más dinero de lo que le hice saber. Pero si se enteraba hubiera querido poner mas dinero y se que no contaba con el.- Giró sus talones, dándome la espalda, y comenzando a salir del baño.- Pero lo importante es que ha quedado muy bonito.

La seguí hasta la primer puerta cerca del baño. De la manija de esta colgaba una pelotita de ceda que conocía a la perfección. Era la misma pelotita que había visto durante toda mi vida. No tenía que se un genio para saber que ese era el cuarto de mi hermana.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar. No me sorprendí ante la imagen que estaba frente a mis ojos. Me reí.

-Al parecer tu cuarto si te ha dejado decorarlo.- dije dando un paso más adentro.

-Aquí no podía decirme nada.- se encogió de hombros.

El cuarto era muy similar el de casa de mis padres. Una cama de dos plazas en el centro con un tul blanco cubriéndola. Muebles blancos de época con detalles en dorado y rosa. Un vestidor más grande que la habitación misma, orden perfecto.

La mire con una sonrisa, pero esta se borro rápidamente. Mi hermana estaba mirando las cortinas de _pashwork_ y jugaba con sus dedos. Eso siempre lo hacía cuado tramaba algo y no sabía como iba a ser el resultado, o cuando tenía que confesar algo.

Intente tranquilizarme, sabía que Alice tenía algo planeado pero no quería pensar en ello. Si ella aún no me lo había dicho, era por alguna razón, si fuera algo malo ya me lo habría comunicado. O al menos esperaba no estar equivocándome.

Salimos de allí nos dirigimos a la cocina en silencio. Un incomodo silencio.

La cocina era pequeña, pero completa y luminosa. Toda en madera y decorada en distintos tonos de naranjas. Tenía una mesada en el medio con dos banquillos de metal y con el asiento naranja.

-¿Quieres algo?.- me preguntando amablemente y volteando a verme con una sonrisa. Ya estaba más tranquila. Le sonreí.- Yo me haré una chocolatada, y estoy segura de que tambien querrás una.- asentí divertido.

-¿Cuándo vamos a madurar?.-pregunte entre risas mientras observaba como Alice sacaba la leche de la heladera y el chocolate en polvo de la alacena.

-Si te refieres a esto, espero que nunca.- se rió colocando dos cucharadas de chocolate en cada taza.- ¡Es lo más rico del mundo! No entiendo como hay gente que deja de tomarlo, solo porque ha crecido. ¡Yo jamás lo dejare!

Nos reímos juntos.

Alice les coloco la leche y me paso una taza. La levante y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¡Porque nunca maduraremos!.- me reí ante los tontas que sonaron mis palabras y chocamos las tazas.

Tome un sorbo. Sin duda era lo mejor del mundo, coincidía en eso al 100% con mi hermanita.

-¿Quieres vainillas?

Sin dejar que respondiera, saco una lata de metal y la puso entre nosotros. Ambos tomamos una cada uno, y la sumergimos en nuestra chocolatada.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?.- me pregunto Ali después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sabes que no tengo mucha vida social.- me burle de mi mismo.

-Cierto, entonces quédate a cenar aquí.- iba a negarme, pero me callo rápidamente.- Así podrás conocer a mi compañera y Jazz también viene. ¡No puedes decirme que no, Edward! Veras que la pasarás genial. Vamos a pedir muchas pizzas, ¿Aún te gusta la de tomates? Bueno por que a mi compañera también, y alquilaremos varias peli…

-¡Basta, Ali!.- le corte. Tenía la sensación de que en su monologo por convencerme había olvidado respirar.

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos, y como había predicho, tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire. Después de eso sonrío abiertamente y soltó un chillido de felicidad, antes de empezar a saltar en su lugar.

-¡Te la pasaras genial, te lo aseguro!.- festejo.

Sonreí. Era difícil negarle algo a Alice. Odiaba ese poder que tenía en mí.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando de mi estupido compañero de habitación, el cual Alice conocía y me comento que estaba muerto de amor por su compañera de cuarto. Era una casualidad que la chica de la que hablaba Mike – y que nunca lo escuchaba – fuera la amiga de mi hermana. Después hablamos de nuestras carreras y de cosas triviales.

Nos estábamos riendo a más no poder cuando oímos que alguien cerraba el ascensor. De repente Alice se callo y se puso rígida en su lugar. La mire sin comprender.

En ese tiempo sólo se escucharon ruidos.

Una llave colocándose en la cerradura, siendo girada, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Bella?.- pregunto Alice.

Deje de respirar. Alice me miro nerviosa. ¿Podía ser? ¿Bella? ¿_Mí_ Bella? ¿Bella era la compañera de Alice? ¿Había estado tan cerca de mí y nunca lo supe?

No podría ser. Las casualidades existían, pero esto era demasiado. No podía ser Bella, es decir, ¿Puede haber muchas chicas con ese nombre, no?

-¡Sí!.- era _su_ voz. Su dulce, y nostálgica voz.

Fue cerrada de forma lenta.

Alice me miro. Sonrió al ver que había dejado de respirar. ¡Esto era lo que ella había planeado! ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Bella se lo había dicho?

-Te esperaba más tarde.- su voz salia más emocionada de lo que había estado en todo el día.

Pasos. Varios pasos, lentos, tortuosos. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. De repente todo era demasiado lento. Estaba conmocionado, no podía créelo. ¡Tan cerca!

-Si, pero termine antes en el hospital y me dejaron irme.- hablo con voz suave desde el living.

-Estoy en la cocina.- le dijo mi hermana.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta de la cocina, tapando así la vista.

Pasos acercándose. Se detuvieron.

-¡Sebas!- chillo Alice, y salio corriendo sobre Bella.

¿Quién era Sebas?

Y entonces Alice dejo de taparme. Me puse de pie torpemente. Y allí estaba. Lo que había esperado todo este tiempo, siempre lo había tenido a tan solo dos pasos.

Me perdí en sus profundos ojos marrones. Los chillidos de Alice y alguien más, se hicieron sordos. No había nada más allí, que Bella y yo.

Bella estaba allí, parada como una estatua, con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se veían sorprendidos, pero también podía decir que estaba cansada. No quería ni imaginarme lo que Bella estaba haciendo para conseguir dinero.

-Edward.- amaba como quedaba mi nombre en sus labios, aunque sólo fuera un suspiro.

Con pasos vacilantes, me acerque a ella. Quería estrecharla en mis brazos, quería probar que era real, que no estaba soñando.

Me detuve frente a ella. A medio pie de distancia. Levante mi mano derecha y sin pensar en mis movimientos, acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, temiendo que la muñeca de porcelana que tenía frente a mi se rompiera y no pudiera volver a armarla. Ella recargo su mejilla en mi mano, aunque aún estaba tensa.

Nuestros ojos nunca dejaron de mirarse. Ninguno de los dos creíamos en lo que veíamos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella.- dije sin pensar.

De cualquier forma, era verdad. Íbamos a tener que hablar de muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no había respondido a mis llamadas o el hecho de que no me devolvió ninguna. Después deberíamos hablar con Alice, sobre su maléfico plan. Quería saber quien era Sebas. Y luego de todo ello, le iba a jurar que ya no había forma de que la perdiera de vista, ahora no la volvería a perder. Porque ya no había duda, que en este poco tiempo, me había enamorado de esta muñeca de porcelana…

… y esta muñequita de porcelana iba a saber esta noche lo que sentía por ella.

**Cupido Mary Alice Cullen**

_**Bella POV**_

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Bella.- susurro.

_Yo también._ Pensé pero no encontraba el camino hacía mi voz.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, mi cuerpo obro por si solo y saltando a sus brazos, que de alguna forma estaban esperando por abrazarme.

Y supe que ya no quería ni podía apartarme más de él, menos ahora que él sabía donde vivía… ¿Por qué estaba acá?

Con pesar, desarme el abrazo. Necesitaba respuestas, y las quería en ese momento.

-Estas hermosa.- Murmuro mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No necesito decir más para que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un carmín furioso, podía sentir como me quemaban.- Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba.- su voz era irresistiblemente sexy.- extrañaba como tus mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente.- acabo soltando una pequeña risita. Yo, por mi parte, me dedique a mirarlo con admiración, la respuestas que antes quería ya no tenían importancia.

-También te hecho de menos.- fue todo lo que salio de mis labios cuando, muy a mi pesar, rompimos el abrazo.

Edward me sonrío de forma torcida. En ese segundo mi corazón salio de mi pecho y luego volvió de forma brusca.

Dios, era tan perfecto que dolía.

Un grito de Sebas no hizo salir de nuestro transe. Se escucharon pasos rápidos por la sala. Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos, y salimos de la cocina.

Solo tres pasos. Sólo esos pasos dimos y nos encontramos con una escena muy divertida.

Sonreí de forma mecánica.

Alice estaba parada, un poco inclinada hacía delante de forma amenazante, fruncía el ceño y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sebas estaba en el extremo opuesto del sofá, moviéndose de lado a lado para confundir a Alice.

Era una visión hermosa, que me convencía aún más que debía de hacer todo lo posible para que Sebas fuera mío lo antes posible.

-¡Bells ayúdame!.- chillo entre risas Sebas.

No pude evitar el reírme.

-¿Por qué lo corres, Alice?.- le pregunto Edward, ajeno a la situación.

-¡Quería operar a Pooh!.- chillo a todo pulmón, Alice. En este momento, Sebas parecía más maduro que mi amiga universitaria. -¿Acaso lo entiendes Edward? ¡Iba a matar a Pooh!

-¡Sólo quería curarlo como el Dr. me enseño!.- se defendió Sebas.

Salio corriendo con los brazos en el aire, gritando, y se escondió detrás de mi. Ya no podía respirar por reírme tanto.

Alice había salido tras él, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí.

-No creas que por esconderte detrás de tu mami, me detendré.- le amenazo mi amiga. Sebas, asustado, rodeo mi cintura.

Fulmine a Alice por ello. Ella me saco la lengua. Me gire y tome a Sebas en brazos, donde él escondió su cara en mi hombro.

-La tía Alice sólo esta jugando.- le tranquilice.

Sebas asintió sobre mi hombro, y pasó sus pequeños bracitos por mi cuello. Levanto la cabeza y me beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

-Gracias, Bells.- me sonrío.- Te quiero.

-Yo también, cariño.

Él volvió a esconder su carita.

Mire a Edward que se había mantenido en silencio. La forma en la que nos miraba era indescriptible. Es como si estuviese confundido, contaba con los dedos y no podía sacar la cuenta de cuando había tenido a Sebas. Me reí fuertemente y él me miro levantando una ceja de conjunción.

Le sonreí.

-¿Qué tal si comemos, Sebas?

-¡Sí!.- chillo. Se sacudió para que lo bajara. Lo deje sobre sus piecitos, y cuando estuve segura de que no se caería le solté la cintura.

Corrió hacía Alice y se colgó de su cintura para que lo levantara. Alice, sin poder evitarlo, lo alzo entre risas y olvido la persecución pasada.

-¿Qué cocinaremos hoy, Tía Alice?

-¡Macarrones con Queso!.- dijo emocionada, y desaparecieron por la cocina.

Me quede mirando por un rato por donde habían desaparecido, y luego mire a Edward que ya me estaba mirando.

Deje de respirar. Con mucho esfuerzo, camine hasta el sofá y me senté, Edward me imitó sentándose frente a mi. Me incline un poco hacía delante, y me deje perder en sus ojos esmeraldas.

_**Edward POV**_

Mamá. Alice había llamado a Bella mamá. No podía entenderlo. Es decir, ese niño era demasiado grande como para que una chica de 18 años. ¿Cuándo lo había tenido? ¿Por qué no sabía de él? Es decir, cuando nos conocimos ella en ningún momento comento tener un hijo…

… necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.- murmuro Bella, corriendo la vista de mis ojos y fijándola en la ventana.

La observe, sin saber que significado tenían sus palabras.

-Alice me trajo a conocer su departamento.- le explique con seriedad, tratando de encontrar su adictiva mirada chocolate.

-¿Se conocían?.- pregunto con confusión.

Levanto la vista, y la poso en algún lugar detrás de mi espalda.

Solté un suspiro, y luego una seca carcajada.

-Claro, es mi hermana.- la expresión de Bella en ese momento fue demasiado graciosa. Jadeo y no pude reprimir más las risas.

¿Cómo no lo había descubierto ya? Es decir llevábamos el mismo apellido, y de algún modo en algo nos parecíamos.

-¿Tu… tu hermana?- por fin me miró a la cara. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.-¡Dios mío!

Se tapo la boca con la mano y se quedo en silencio. Era muy graciosa su reacción ante la noticia. Pensé que ya había descifrado el enigma, pero al parecer era muy despistada.

-Hagamos una cosa.- le ofrecí. Ella se concentro en mí.- Una pregunta cada uno. Estoy seguro de que tienes tantas como las tengo yo.- me sonrío y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Pregunta.- me insito.

No tuve que pensar mucho que preguntar. Había una que me estaba matando, y necesitaba con urgencia su respuesta.

-¿Sebastian es tu hijo?

Bella se puso seria otra vez. Me concentre en su rostro, y en como su cuerpo se tensaba en su lugar. Espere lo peor, seguro que sí lo era. Seguro que era hijo del idiota con el que se tenía que haber casado. La ira me invadió al pensar en el hombre que la había engañado y obligado a vivir separada de su familia.

Tomo aire con fuerza, estaba nerviosa.

-Todavía no es oficial.- murmuro bajo su respiración. Escondió su rostro con su cabello. Odiaba cuando hacía aquello, odiaba que me privara de su belleza.- Estoy peleando por su custodia.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No entiendo.

-Su madre no se hace cargo de él y yo estoy peleando por su adopción.- Me quede helado. Eso no era lo que esperaba, aunque debo admitir que me sentía aliviado de que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Me quede pensativo. Si se pensaba con lógica lo que Bella estaba haciendo no era algo muy inteligente. Apenas podía mantenerse ella como para enzima tener que alimentar a un niño y pagar sus necesidades. Pero si se obviaba esa parte, era algo hermoso. Estaba dándole a ese pequeño lo que su madre biológica no podía.

Aun así era una responsabilidad muy grande, y dudaba que le dieran al niño a una adolescente. Pero no quería pinchar su sueño. La ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera con ese niño, de hecho la ayudaría con cualquier cosas que ella me pidiese.

-¿Qué piensas?.- me saco de mi mente la dulce voz de Bella.

La mire a los ojos. Se veía tan nerviosa, como si esperara que saliera huyendo por lo que me había contado.

Entonces como un balde de agua fría, me di cuenta de que eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Bella temía por mi opinión.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte.- le sonreí de forma torcida, tratando de que se animara un poco. Pero Bella siguió tensa en su lugar. Suspire.- Pienso que es mucha responsabilidad, pero es tu vida. Es lindo que lo ayudes y que pienses en su bienestar, pero tu vida ya tiene muchos problemas sola…- deje de hablar cuando vi que Bella estaba más tensa.

Corrió nuevamente su mirada.

-Se que no se como organizar mi vida.- estaba seguro que estaba a punto de llorar ¡Que idiota había sido al decirle aquello!.- Pero tenías que ver como llegaba al colegio…- respiro profundamente.- Nadie lo ayudaba, se burlaban de él. Sebas no merece la vida que le toco, y quiero cambiar eso.

Me levante del sofá y camine hasta ponerme frente a ella. Ella levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban sin ese brillo singular. Me arrodille frente a ella, y apoye mis manos en sus rodillas. Ella no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

-No quise decir que estaba mal lo que hacías, Bella.- le asegure.- Sólo es mi punto de vista, y se que eso no cambia nada. Pero lo que si cambiara es que no me separaré más de ti.- Bella dejo de respirar ante la sorpresa. Sonreí ante su reacción.- Yo te ayudare con Sebas.- Bella abrió la boca para discutirme.- y no hay discusión.

Sonreí triunfante. Bella estaba sin habla.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? Es mi decisión hacerme cargo de un niño, no tienes que estar en medio de esto…

-Lo hago porque quiero, Bella. Nadie me obliga, yo quiero ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sebas salio corriendo de la cocina con un mantel en la mano. Me separe de Bella sentándome a su lado. Tome una de sus manos, y le sonreí. Ella me lo devolvió, y después fijo su vista en Sebas.

-¿Vas a poner la mesa, cariño? ¿Quieres ayuda?.- se ofreció Bella.

Sebas la miro con el ceño fruncido. Extendió el mantel en la mesa de café que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, Bella.- le regaño. Bella trato de no reírse de él.

Sebas extendió el mantel por la mesita y se movió alrededor para ordenarlo. Un lado quedo más caído que el otro, pero para él de esa forma estaba bien.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo, soy un hombre grande!

-Así es.- le siguió el juego Bella.

Sebas sonrío feliz, y alzo un brazo haciendo fuerza como si salieran sus músculos. Bella y yo nos reímos, y él estaba contento de la atención que recibía.

Nos miro feliz, y después su vista se clavo en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Bella siguió su mirada sin entender, mientras yo trataba de no reírme. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Sebas miraba, se ruborizo en distintos tonos de rojo.

Sebas y yo nos reímos de ella, hasta que Alice llamo a Sebas para que siguiera ayudándola.

-No te rías.- me regaño Bella. Intento soltar nuestras manos, pero no se lo permití.

-No puedo evitarlo.- le confesé.- Eres adorable cuando te ruborizas.

Vimos como Sebas puso la meza a la corridas, llevando un objeto por camino. Coloco las cucharas, y llevo los almohadones.

Bella y yo nos bajamos del sofá para sentarnos en los almohadones para estar a la altura de la mesa y esperamos hasta que Alice trajera los macarrones con queso.

Tuve que separar mi mano de la Bella, y fue una sensación de vacío que no quise repetir. Por lo que evitando que Alice se diera cuenta, volví a tomársela.

-Así que…- comenzó Alice, mirando a Sebas como comía y luego a nosotros dos con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

Bella y yo nos atragantamos ante aquella pregunta. Para ese entonces Sebas ya nos estaba prestando toda su atención.

Bella se veía desesperada al no saber que contestar. Fulmine a Alice por ser tan imprudente de preguntarlo frente a Sebas y conteste.

-En una plaza, hace un par de meses.- me metí rápidamente un bocado de comida en la boca para tratar de no volver a hablar.

-Oh, esperaba algo más romántico.- se quejo Alice.

Bella tembló bajo mi mano.

-¿Sebas quieres que vayamos a comprar un postre?.- trato de escapar Bella, aprovechando que Sebas había acabo de comer.

-¡No, Bells!.- se río.- Con la tía Alice ya hicimos un gran tota.

-¿Una torta?.- Bella hizo énfasis en la última palabra para que Sebas se diera cuenta que la había pronunciado mal.

-¡Si, eso! De chocolate.- aplaudió.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?.- le ofreció.

Sebas se levanto, tomando su plato ya vacío entre sus manos, y corrió a la cocina. Bella lo imito, y antes de irse fulmino a Alice con la mirada.

Cuando estuve seguro de que estaban entretenidos en la cocina, me incline hacía delante fijando mi furibunda mirada en mi hermana.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal Alice?.- le cuestione con rudeza.- ¿No podías esperar a que Sebas se fuera a acostar? ¿Tienes idea acaso de la situación incomoda en la que has puesto a Bella?

-¡Cálmate Edward!.- dijo sin inmutarse. Tomo su ultimo bocado, trago y volvió a hablar.- Relájate un poco, solo tenía curiosidad.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar a que Sebas se vaya a dormir.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más. Feliz de mi victoria, me volví a poner en mi lugar correctamente, y termine de comer.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos, hasta que Bella y Sebas llegaron con cuatro platos de postres y la torta.

---

Sebas ya se había ido a acostar a la recamara de Bella. Alice estaba sentada en los baquitas que estaban frente a la isla de la cocina, Bella lavaba los platos y yo secaba. Todo en silencio.

Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa, y a causa de ello ya había partido un baso. Fue un milagro el que no se cortara el dedo o la mano entera.

-Bien, quiero la historia entera.- hablo por fin Alice.

Bella dejo caer un plato de sus manos al lavado. Otro milagro había sucedió, al no partirse.

-¿A que te refieres?.- tartamudeo.

-A como se conocieron.- musito mi hermana con sencillez.

Decidí que tenía que hacerme cargo de la situación si quería a Bella con vida más tiempo.

-La conocí en una plaza el día que debí casarme.- le comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y… ¿Por qué estabas allí, Bella?

Iba a contestar cuando Bella me interrumpió.

-Estaba descansando antes de volver al trabajo.

Mire a Bella con confusión ¿Alice no sabía su historia? No quise entrometerme.

-Ajá, pero siguen sin decirme que sucedió exactamente.

-Bella me vio furioso, y se acerco a hablarme. Le conté lo que me había sucedido y me ayudo a relajarme.- otra mentira.

-¿Y como es que continuaron la relación?

-Nos encontramos por casualidad un par de veces, y comenzamos una amistad.

Alice no estaba satisfecha con las respuestas, podía verlo en su cara. Pero no dijo nada. Bella siguió dándome la espalda mientras terminaba de lavar.

-¿Por qué la llamabas, Edward?

Deje de respirar ¿Desde cuando lo sabía?

Bella cerró la llave de agua y nos miro con sorpresa. Estaba igual que yo.

-Bella hoy olvido su móvil. Sonaba tanto, que me acerque a ver quien era y reconocí el número.

Respire con normalidad ante esa respuesta. Me habría dado un infarto saber que Alice lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Pero una cosa llego a mi mente, y no me gusto demasiado.

-Entonces ¿Bella no mando el mensaje hoy a la tarde, verdad?

Bella se acerco a mí, y se inclino a mi lado sobre la mesada. Deje el último plato seco en la mesada y la imite.

-¿Qué mensaje?.- pregunto confundido Bella.

Alice se golpeo en la frente al haberse puesto en evidencia.

-Fui yo.- refunfuño mi hermana.- No sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba entre ustedes, pero quería saberlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?.- se enfureció Bella.- ¿Por qué invadiste mi privacidad? ¡No tenias derecho!

Se levanto y camino de un lado a otro furiosa. No entendí el porque de tanto enfado ¿Acaso no quería volver a verme?

-Simplemente lo hice porque vi todas las llamadas de Edward, y ninguna respondida. ¡Sabes Bella, tú tampoco tenías derecho a ignorar a mi hermano de esa forma!

Oh, no. Alice se estaba metiendo en terreno peligros. Sabía que debía intervenir, pero quería esa respuesta tanto como mi hermana.

-¡No sabes nada!.- le reprocho Bella.- ¡No tienes idea de mis razones!

-¡¿Y las de mi hermano?! ¿Cuándo dejaste de ignorarlo, antes o después de enamorarte de él?

La respiración de Bella se corto, y detuvo su paso. Por mi parte, abrí los ojos ante las palabras de Alice. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?

-¿Qué… que dices?.- tartamudeo.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡No soy idiota! Se desde hace tiempo que estas enamorada de alguien, y lo único que necesite para satisfacer a mis sospechas fue que te olvidaras el maldito celular.- Alice se estaba pasando. Se levanto del asiento y se puso frente a ella.- ¡Mi hermano también lo esta!.- Ok, eso no era lo que esperaba. ¡Maldita bocota, Alice!.- ¿Por qué diablos lo ignoraste? ¿Eres masoquista o que, _Isabella_?

Bella no me dio tiempo a intervenir.

-¡No sabes nada! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!

-¡Se que eres una idiota!

Y antes de poder hacer algo, la mano de Bella estuvo en el aire y se detuvo en un golpe seco en la mejilla de mi hermana. La cocina se sumió en un incomodo silencio. Alice se toco la mejilla colorada por el golpe, y Bella se tapo la boca dejando caer lágrimas de arrepentimiento de sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir sollozando y corriendo del departamento.

Incomodo. Así es como estaba.

-¿Estas bien?.- fue todo lo que le pregunte. Alice asintió.

-¿Qué fue tan malo lo que dije como para que me pegara?.- sollozo.

-No conoces su historia. Tus palabras realmente la hirieron.

-¿Acaso tu si conoces su historia?.- fijo sus ojos en mi.

-Más de lo que debería.

Sin decir más, salí corriendo por el mismo camino que Bella. Corrí fuera del edificio, atravesé el campo. Estaba a punto de meterme en otra zona, cuando escuche un sollozo ahogado. Me detuve de golpe y mire a mí alrededor. Bajo un arco de rugby, se distinguía un pequeña figura sentada abrazándose.

Corrí, ya agotado por la carrera. No sé si me oyó, o no; pero Bella no levanto la vista de sus rodillas cuando estuve frente a ella.

Trate de recuperar el aire antes de hablar.

-Alice no se confundió respecto a mis sentimientos.

Entonces unos ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas de agonía, se fijaron en mí figura.

**Te Regalo Amores**

_**Edward POV**_

-¿Qué… qué estas diciendo, Edward?.- tartamudeó.

Me deje caer en el césped frente a ella. Con cuidado, desenrede sus brazos de sus rodillas, y tome sus manos entre las mías.

Bella jadeo pero no se quejo. Me miró a los ojos en todo ese tiempo, y yo a ella. Mis orbes esmeraldas se mezclaban con los suyos chocolates.

-Sé que quizás no es el momento, o sí.- mis palabras salieron atropelladas. Estaba realmente nervioso.- Pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar para encontrarme contigo de casualidad otra vez. Ya no. Ya no quiero que se una casualidad, no quiero algo fugaz. Quiero, sin más que sea agrede. Que nos queramos ver…- Hice una pausa. Me arrastre por el suelo para acercarme a Bella. Ella permanecía en silencio y dura como el hielo.- Yo te quiero, quizás más de lo que debería por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Pero para esto no hay un tiempo pautado.

**Te he visto sufriendo  
tan solita y triste.  
Se que vives sintiendo  
que un amor perdiste.**

Deje de hablar. Bella parecía estar en una lucha interna. No sabía que era con lo que estaba batallando, pero quería ayudarla.

-¿Bella?

-Yo… yo también te quiero.- dijo al fin, pero no me convenció. Era como si le estuviese diciendo a un amigo ordinario que lo quería, y no a una persona que se le declaraba.

Supe que este era el momento en donde debía jugarme todo o nada.

**-**Estoy enamorado, Bella.- Acaricié su mejilla, y acerque más mi cara a la de ella.- De ti.

Sin más presione mis labios en los de ella. Al principio no me correspondió, parecía en shock. La impotencia invadió mi cuerpo, no iba a perderla. Así enrede mi mano en su cabella, impidiéndole escapar, y la otra en su cintura apegándola a mí cuerpo. Mis labios se hicieron más insistentes. Y de repente, _nos_ estábamos besando. Bella correspondía a mi beso.

**Te regalo un beso  
y mil razones  
para amarte tanto  
te regalo tanto  
prometo así secar tu llanto**

Entreabrí mis labios, incitándole a profundizar el beso. Esperaba que se opusiera, pero cual fue mi asombro al sentir que correspondía. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, y todo era maravilloso. Se sentía tan bien, como si nuestras bocas hubieran sido creadas con el único propósito de estar juntas desde un principio.

Sin ser agrede, Bella me había dicho que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sentía sus inseguridades bajo mis labios, pero estaba dispuesta a jugarse.

Por desgracia el aire nos obligo a separarnos. Apoye mi frente en la de ella, y deposite un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Y yo a ti.- murmuro, no muy convencida de querer que esas palabras abandonasen sus labios.

**Para que no llores  
tengo amor sincero  
amor del bueno  
para llevarte lejos de los dolores**

-Pero esto esta mal.- dijo de repente.

Fruncí el ceño y me separe un poco, aún si soltar su cintura, para poder verla a los ojos. Ella ahora evitaba mi mirada.

-¿Qué esta mal, Bella?

**Hoy anda sola  
en busca de un nuevo amor  
que te su querer  
y que te diga todo al oído  
que te quiere**

-Todo.- musito, su voz la traiciono quebrándose.- Sabes por lo que he pasado… Se que no es excusa, ni que eres como _él._- bufé al saber que ella no podría olvidarlo.- Pero no se si estoy preparada para esto. Edward, dentro de poco tendré la custodia de Sebastian y yo no quiero atarte…

-Bella.- le interrumpí. Puse mis manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y la obligue a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban inundados de gotas de agonía. Eso no me gusto, ella no debería sufrir.- No me estas atando a nada. Estoy al tanto de Sebas, y no me importa. Yo quiero estar contigo, y si para ello tengo que atravesar un mar de sangre o cuidar de un niño, no tengo problema.

-Pero no es tu responsabilidad…

-Sí quiero que la sea, sí. Bella ¿No quieres estar conmigo?.- le pregunte serio. Quizás me estaba poniendo tantos frenos por ello, y no quería lastimarme.

Deje caer mis manos a los lados, soltando su cara.

-¡NO!

**Por que el te fallo  
te engaño te traiciono  
el se fue  
buscando en otra el amor  
Hay hombre  
se que no quieres  
saber mas de los hombres  
y que no existe nadie ya  
que te asombre  
yo te dare el amor  
que te corresponde  
te llevare adonde..**

-No.- repitió.- Yo quiero estar contigo, Edward…Pero yo…

Dejo de hablar. Espere a que continuará pero no lo hizo. La abrace, sin pensarlo y murmure en su oído.

-No tengas miedo, Bella. Yo jamás te haré daño.

Bella suspiro satisfecha.

-Lo sé.- beso mi mejilla dulcemente.- Sólo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.

-No lo hago.- me apresuré a decir.- Sé en que me estoy metiendo.

-Eso espero.

Después de eso, me separé y la bese en los labios. Sin duda esto estaba bien.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward sostenía mi mano mientras caminábamos de regreso al departamento. Aún no estaba preparada para ver a Alice. Me sentía mal por haberla golpeado, ella no tenía la culpa. Ella no sabía nada de mí pasado.

-¿Crees que Alice me perdone?

**-**Tranquila, Bella.- dijo suavemente y le dio un apretón a mí mano.- Ella comprenderá, no es una persona rencorosa.

-Me siento mal.- admití. Edward se inclino y besó mis labios rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero no lo estés. Yo estoy contigo ahora, Bella. No voy a dejar que nada te lastime, ni siquiera mi propia hermana.

Le sonreí. Edward era tan dulce, era sin duda ese príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Te los cruzas de casualidad y termina por ser el amor de tu vida. El que logra que el dolor desaparezca, que te lleva a su mundo y no te suelta. El que lo da todo por ti, sin importar qué. Yo había encontrado a mi príncipe azul. Yo tenía a Edward para sanar mis heridas.

**Quiero darle colores  
a tu día gris  
Robar tu corazón y sanar tu cicatriz  
el llevarte de crucero  
y en el medio del mar  
poderte acariciar y poderte besar  
decirte al oído que mi amor es sincero  
y que por ti daría todo lo que tengo  
y mi dinero  
a veces no te encuentro y me desespero  
por que siento que si no estas a mi  
lado me muero**

Entramos en silencio al departamento. Edward sostenía mi mano fuertemente.

Todo estaba a oscuras. Caminamos dentro, Edward sostenía mi cintura para que no me cayera.

Llegamos a la sala principal. Camine a tientas hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Me sentí mucho peor, cuando vi que Alice había preparado el sofá para que durmiera. Con Sebastian en mi cama, este era el único lugar que quedaba.

-¿Le hice daño verdad?.- me lamente.

Edward no me contesto. Me tiro con él y caímos sentados en el sofá, donde me abrazo y me consoló.

-Alice esta bien, ella es fuerte.- parecía convencido. Froto mi espalda, y yo me acerque más, acurrucándome en su pecho.- Alice no esta enfadada, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me quede en silencio. Ambos lo hicimos. Y entre la oscuridad, la comodidad de los brazos de Edward y el cansancio del largo día, me quede dormida.

---

-¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Arriba!.- un voz chillona me llamaba y unas pequeñas manitos me sacudían.

Refunfuñe, y gire en mi lugar tapándome con las sabanas. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho.

-¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Hoy es Sábado, vamos!.- un pequeño cuerpito se tiro sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Me removí bajo él, tratando de que parará. Al no poder vencerlo, me vi obligada a abrir los ojos. Al principio la luz del día me cegó, pero luego me acostumbre. Lo primero que vi fue la sonriente carita de Sebastian que estaba frente a mí.

-¡Al fin!.- chillo y se bajo de mí.

Me senté en el sillón y me estire. Bostece un par de veces. Sebastian me miraba ansioso. Incline la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo miré atentamente, y note que ya se había bañado. Estaba cambiado, y peinado. ¿Qué tramaba?

-¿Qué pasa?

Sabes sonrió abiertamente y salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Rodeé los ojos, y lo seguí. Cuando entre estaba Alice sentada en una banqueta y junto a ella había un desayuno. Me quedé sin respiración, ella sabía como hacerme sentir culpable.

-Sebas ve a ver tele.-le dije.

Él no dudo ni un segundo y volvió a salir corriendo por la puerta. Un incomodo silencio nos inundo. Con pasos indecisos me acerque a Alice, que ahora se encontraba de pie.

-¡Lo siento mucho!.- le dije, y sin más Alice se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Yo lo siento más!.- sollozo en nuestro abrazo.- No debí meterme en tu vida, lo siento ¡Lo siento!

-¡No debí pegarte!

Parecíamos dos niñas del kinder, sollozando por la discusión del día anterior. Al final Edward había tenido razón con respecto a que estaría todo bien.

-Te dije, ellas siempre son así.- la voz de Sebas hablo detrás de nosotras. Me tense, y me separé de Alice.

Cuando volteé, casi me da un paro cardíaco. Junto a Sebas en la puerta de la cocina, estaba Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, así es Sebas.- aún no había vuelto a respirar. Escuche la risita de Alice detrás de mí.- Respira Bella.- me aconsejo Edward.

Solté el aire que había estado sostenido, y volví a respirar. Alice paso por mi lado, saludo a Edward y salio hacía el living con Sebas.

Edward se acerco a mí.

-Te ves bien.- murmuro cerca de mí, su aliento mentolado me golpeo la cara.

Me ruborice en nuevos tonos de rojos. ¡Dios, estaba igual que ayer! Debía estar despeinada, con grandes ojeras… ni hablar de mi aliento. ¡Esto no podía ser peor!

Edward se rió de mí. Con delicadeza paso un brazo por mi cintura, y fue acercando sus labios a los míos. Yo me quede inmóvil. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para saber que hacer.

Antes de que sus labios me rozasen, susurro:

-Te regalo mi amor.

Y eventualmente, me beso. No pude hacer más que correspondérselo con ganas. Edward era mi salvador, el que limpiaría los errores y no me dejaría caer. El que me amaba con locura, y estaba dispuesto a todo por estar conmigo. Eso no era una casualidad. No, no.

Jacob ya era cosa del pasado. Había olvidado todo el daño que me había hecho, olvide a mi familia. Ahora era un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva familia.

**Ya no llores mas  
por un amor que mal  
te dejo llorando y sufriendo  
el amor se va otro llegara  
gota que baja va subiendo  
y no pasaras mas la vida  
solita sola llorando  
yo te hare feliz  
quédate a mi lado**

Todo por una serie de _casualidades fugases_.

**Epilogo**

_10 años después_

**Edward POV (28 años)**

Esto era imposible. Ya había pasado diez años. Diez hermosos años. Mi vida había dado un giro de 90º grados, y no me arrepentía. Sin duda era lo mejor que me había pasado, lo mejor que nos había pasado.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, en unos minutos Sebastian y Bella se levantarían, pero por el momento iba a disfrutar de la situación. Estaba recostado, sosteniendo a una dormida Bella en mis brazos. Mi cabeza estaba en apoyada en su hombro, y una de mis manos acariciaba su redondo vientre.

Bella estaba embarazada de una niña, que nacería dentro de unos tres meses. Era nuestra primera hija biológica. No podía describir lo feliz que estaba. Todo era perfecto. Tanto que costaba creerlo. Tenía a la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma junto a mí esperando una hija mía, tenía un hijo adolescente al cual amaba como si fuera mío. Teníamos una enorme casa, un trabajo que siempre había soñado, y Bella también. Ella era escritora en un diario, algo con lo que ella había soñado. Teníamos amigos con los que siempre contábamos.

Mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett estaban casados. Mi hermano estaba esperando su primer hijo con su esposa Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper.- mi mejor amigo y esposo de mi hermana menor.

Bella no había roto el lazo de amistad con mi hermana, de hecho empezaba a pensar que Alice estaba siendo una mala influencia para Bella, aunque aún no había podido convencerla de ir de compras muy seguido.

Bella se removió en mis brazos. Miré el reloj. Las 7:25, en cinco minutos sonaría la alarma. Me estiré y desactive el reloj. Volví a acomodarme junto a mi esposa, y con suavidad deposite pequeños besos en su cuello, oído, frente…

… ella suspiro feliz. Giró de lado y se abrazo a mí.

-Edward.- murmuro en sueños. Amaba cuando me llamaba en sus sueños, la sensación que sentía era hermosa.

Seguí con mi trabajo. Empecé a dibujar circulitos en su espalda desnuda. Con lentitud empezó a despertarse.

-Buenos días, mi amor.- le susurre al oído.

-Mmm.- bostezo y se pego más a mi cuerpo.- Buenos días, Edward.- murmuro con una sonrisa.

Me incline, y la bese en los labios. Ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello. La apreté más junto a mí, pero su enorme y redonda panza nos no dejaba estar tan pegados.

Gimió en mi boca, y se separó.

-Adoro despertar de esta forma.- me beso el cuello.- Te amo, Edward. Muchísimo.

Pude sentir su cara enrojecer arriba de mi piel. Aún no se acostumbraba a decírmelo sin avergonzarse. Amaba esa inocencia de ella.

-Yo te amo más, Bella.

-Eso es imposible.- suspiro feliz.

-No lo creo.- y volvía a atraer sus labios a los míos, donde esperaba que se pudieran quedar siempre.

**Bella POV (27 años)**

-¡Sebas llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases!.- grite desde la cocina de mi casa en Pasadena. Hacía ya casi 6 años que vivíamos aquí, ya que a Edward lo habían trasferido y yo quería salir de Seattle, alejarme de Washington.

Acaricié inconcientemente mi enorme estomago, de ya hacía 7 meses, y revolví los huevos en la sartén.

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que Edward se me había declarado, diez años desde que había obtenido la adopción total de Sebastian. Ahora, diez años después, éramos una hermosa familia. Yo estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo biológico, y obviamente este era de Edward.

Duramos un año de novios, hasta que él me pidió matrimonio ¿Cómo negarme al él? Nunca había sido partidaria del matrimonio, y mucho menos con lo que había pasado con Jacob. Pero con Edward era diferente, con él sabía que nada malo iba a sucederme.

Jacob.

Esa era una historia aparte. No volví a saber de mi familia. Reneé me llamo hace unos años, cuando se entero que me había casado con el hijo de una familia millonaria. La ira me invadió, y no quise volver a saber de ella ni de nadie de mi pasado. De vez en cuando me cruce con Angela y Ben, pero no mantuve la relación. Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, había intentado que arreglara las cosas con mis padres pero me negué. Yo no quería, ni podía perdonarlos. Quizás era duro, y de cualquier forma ellos eran mis padres. Quizás, como decía Edward, en un futuro me arrepentiría de esto. Pero por el momento esta era mi decisión y no tenía intenciones de cambiarlas.

Hacía cinco años había acabado mi carrera, y Edward la suya. Él estaba trabajando con su padre en el hospital ¿A que no saben? Mi jefe era el padre de Edward. ¡Dios! Todo había sido muy raro.

-¡Ya estoy, Bells!.- escuche la voz de Sebas bajar las escaleras. Nunca dejo de llamarme Bells, aún recordaba a cuando él venía a pasar las noches al departamento de Alice y mío.

Alice.

¡Ella sí que sabía vivir! Se caso un año después que Edward y yo. Al final no pudieron aguantar a que terminarán la carrera. Ahora ella y Jasper tenían una hermosa niña de 4 años, Natalie, de la cual yo era su madrina. Ahora, Alice esperaba un niño para dentro de dos meses. Sin duda era hermosa esa familia. Alice había puesto su propia firma de moda, y Jasper estaba con Edward en el hospital, y a veces viaja para dar conferencias sobre historia, pero eso lo hacía como un hobby.

-¡Bells!.- ahí estaba Sebas. No me moví de mi lugar, sonreí y pasé los huevos revueltos a un plato.

Sebas me abrazo por atrás y beso mi mejilla. ¡Era imposible amar tanto a este adolescente, de ahora 16 años! Era gracioso cuando salíamos juntos, la gran mayoría nos confundía creyendo que éramos una pareja. Edward solía bromear con ello.

Sebas ahora estaba mucho más alto que yo, incluso había pasado a Edward. Su cabello lo llevaba largo hasta los ojos, y en ocasiones se lo corría de lado. Su cuerpo estaba aún en desarrollo, pero estaba bien formado gracias al rugby.

-¡Dios podrían hacer esto en privado! ¡No quiero que me engañen tan deliberadamente!.- me reí en silencio y Sebas me soltó ayudándome a llevar los platos a la mesa.

Tome el sumo de la heladera, y allí me tope con Edward. Aún no me acostumbraba a estar junto a un ser tan perfecto. Se sentó junto a Sebas y este último le saco la lengua.

-Ya sabes, Bells siempre me va a preferir.- me reí de ellos. Pase junto a Edward y lo bese rápidamente en los labios, antes de sentarme junto a Sebas.- ¿No es así, Bells?.- me pregunto con respecto a lo que había dicho antes.

Me incline suavemente y le bese en la mejilla.

-Sabes que sí.

Edward me saco la lengua y nos pusimos a desayunar. No pude dejar de sonreír, todo era demasiado perfecto. Todo el sacrificio que había tenido que vivir había valido la pena.

Estábamos tranquilos, cuando un grito de Sebas no sobre salto a todos.

-¡Dios voy a perder el autobús!.- se levanto de forma bruta, moviendo la mesa.

Corrió a la sala en busca de sus zapatillas y su mochila. No pude evitar reírme de él.

Me corrí a la silla que antes ocupaba mi hijo, y lleve mi desayuno con él. Me incline más cerca de Edward para poder susurrarle al oído.

-¿No se lo has dicho?.- Edward negó con la cabeza. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acerco a él, abrazándome. Me beso dulcemente, y después acarició mí hinchado estómago.

-Quiero esperar a que salga por la puerta y lo vea por si mismo.

-¡Bella no encuentro mi libro de política!- sin duda estaba nervioso.

Me levante. Sebas lo había dejado arriba del microondas. Era demasiado desordenado para su propio bien, era igual que yo. Camine y lo tomé.

Cuando llegue a la sala Sebas corría por todos lados, como loco.

-Sebas aquí esta el libro.- me apoye en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward detrás de mí.

Sebas paró en seco y me miro. Corrió a mí me abrazo agradeciéndome y lo guardo.

-¡Chau Bells!- me beso en la mejilla.

Mientras Sebas caminaba hacía la puerta, Edward se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Caminamos tras de nuestro hijo, para ver su reacción ante lo que estaba afuera.

Sebas abrió la puerta y salió. Nosotros caminamos lo más rápido que mi panza nos permitía movernos, para ver su reacción.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Sebas estaba parado frente a un Mini Cooper blanco que tenía un gran moño azul encima, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Incluso podría decir que no estaba respirando.

-¿No es que llegabas tarde, cariño?.- le pregunte cuando vi pasa el autobús amarillo de su instituto.

Sebas volteó a verme, maravillado. Edward estiro su mano, donde colgaba las llaves del auto.

Sebas grito y corrió a abrazarme. Estoy segura de por no haber sido por Edward me habría caído de espaldas.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres la mejor, Bells!

Me reí y rodeé su enorme espalda con mis brazos.

-De nada, cariño. Te lo mereces.- le bese en la mejilla.- Creo que Edward tuvo que ver también.- le insinúe.

-Lo sé.- me sonrió y se separo de mí. Miró a Edward con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Gracias!.- Edward se rió. Prácticamente Sebas le arranco las llaves de la mano.- Eso no quiere decir, que dejaré a tu mujer en paz.

-Ni lo esperaba.- le siguió el juego mi esposo.

-Vamos, cariño, llegarás tarde.- le empuje hacía el auto.

Él tomó mi mano y me arrastro hasta el auto. Lo ayude a quitar el gran moño que tenía.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, Bells.- me beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar ruborizarme. Sebas se metió en la cabina del auto, encendió el motor y bajo la ventanilla.-¡Déjame recogerte del hospital hoy a la tarde!.- me suplico, sabiendo que hoy tenía que ir a hacerme una ecografía.

-No estoy segura.- fingí estar indecisa.- No quiero morir tan joven, aún dudo de lo bien que puedas llegar a manejar.

Sebas sacó levemente su labio inferior para afuera, haciendo un puchero. ¡Eso no era justo!

-¿Por favor, Bells?

Me miró como un cordero degollado.

-¡Claro!

Sebastian parecía feliz, y yo lo estaba por verlo de esa forma.

-¡Te amo, Bells!.- grito mientras daba marcha atrás, para sacar el auto a la carretera.-¡Los amo!.- grito antes de pisar el acelerador y perderlo de vista.

No me gusto nada la velocidad con la que estaba conduciendo. Me di vuelta con el ceño fruncido y miré a Edward, que seguía apoyado en la puerta. Levante un dedo acusador y empecé a caminar hacía él.

-¡Eso…!- dije refiriéndome al modo en que Sebas había salido disparado.- ¡Es tu culpa!.- le acuse.

Edward no se sintió afectado. Camino hacía mí, y me abrazo a mitad de camino.

-No te preocupes, mi amor.- me susurro al oído.- El sabe lo que hace.

-¡No!.- trate de resistirme a sus encantos, aunque no me separé de él.- ¡No lo sabe! ¡Sólo tiene 16 años!

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.- y sin dejar que lo contradijera, acerco su cara a la mía.

Acarició con suavidad mi mejilla, y deslizó esa misma mano hasta mi cuello, mientras la otra continuaba firme en mi cintura. Con una lentitud y dulzura, propia de él, estampo sus labios contra los míos. Fue cuestión de segundo lo que le llevo hacerme olvidar de mi preocupación y relajarme en sus brazos. Estaba tan bien allí, tan feliz. Jamás me casaría de su tacto o sus besos. Ellos siempre serían mi remedio.

Me deje llevar por ese intenso beso. Él era cuanto quería. No podía creer lo dichosa que era. Tenía una hermosa familia, como la que todas las niñas sueñan cuando son pequeñas. Tenía a mi príncipe azul, a mi hijo y estaba a la espera de una niña.

Me costaba pensar que todo esto no era un sueño. Que todo esto había empezado por una serie de _casualidades fugaces_.

_**FIN.**_

59


End file.
